


Wish it, Want it, Do it

by Solbevek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei, F/F, F/M, Multi, The Gamer, can be described as wank too, mc is crazy, power trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solbevek/pseuds/Solbevek
Summary: A gamer story but the player's endgame isn't saving the world and becoming best buddies with Naruto. It's ruining his happy ending and becoming the most broken and OP thing since the Sharingan.





	1. Walkthrough Part 1

**Welcome to the Naruto World! You have been selected to play the GAME OF LIFE as a shinobi.**

I was fucking playing GTA Online! How the fuck does that lead into Naruto of all things. A video game about killing people with guns and pulling heists to an anime about ninja wizards, the power of friendship, and the most broken abilities in fiction. SHARINGAN. Not to mention one of the worst places to live in, not even the leaf village is safe.

Wait a second, Game of Life. As in the Gamer. At least I have a chance of surviving now.

**Select your place of birth. It will determine your allegiance, allies, and enemies. It will also determine what options and perks you have as a shinobi, advantages and disadvantages.**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Iwagakure no Sato**

**Kumogakure no Sato**

**Sunagakure no Sato**

**Kirigakure no Sato**

**Amegakure no Sato**

**Takigakure no Sato**

**Konohagakure no Sato has been selected. Do you sure? Yes or No**

Of course I'd pick Konoha over the others. Because Gaara, Bloody Mist, Pain, and the others I don't know about that much. And who knows I might placed as an Uchiha or Senju.

**Before we start the combat tutorial let's start with user interfaces.**

I read enough fanfics to know where this is going.

**Name: Norman Torrance**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Level: 127**

**Lifestyle (How you spent your time on a day by day basis. This affects your Stats):**

**Asleep: 9.5 Hours**

**With Friends and Family: 1 Hour**

**Playing Sports and working out: 1 Hour**

**Doing legal work: 7 Hours**

**Sitting on the couch: 7 Hours**

**Doing illegal work: 0.5 Hours**

**Stats:**

**S: 6**

**P: 8**

E: 5

C: 3

I: 9

A: 4

L: 13

All I could say is at least my luck, perception and intelligence are decent.

**You have graduated from the academy early due to the fact that the Third Shinobi War is going on. You passed with decent scores and the 3 basic jutsu. You will now begin the tutorial with your jounin sensei and teammates. Good luck, you'll need it.**

Shit, my first day and I'm already going to die. At least it's not the Warring Clans era otherwise shit could be worse.

And with that a blinding light hit me and disappeared as soon as it came.

I can now see three people. Two children and one adult, my teammates and sensei.

"Since this is our first time meeting each other we should introduce ourselves. I'll go first, my name is Tsubaki Inuzuka, I'm your jounin sensei and a member of the Inuzuka clan. This is my partner Chikamaru. I like dogs and fighting. I dislike those who are cruel and cats. My dream is to one day find a mate and raise a pack together. Who's next?"

The girl next to Tsubaki jumped up and down, "I'll go! My name is Ina Yamanaka, from the Yamanaka Clan. I like to hang out with my friends and work on my mom's garden. I dislike the baka sitting in front of me and the color orange. My dream is to become a great kunoichi and marry Daichi Uchiha!"

Goddamnit a fangirl who hates me for some reason. Why couldn't I replace Rin ane get an easy team that'll carry me to victory and or possible Sharingan?

The other kid looked like he wanted to go. "My name is Shin Aburame of the Aburame Clan. My likes include my hive and reading. My dislikes are those who crush hugs on purpose and bug puns. My dream is to own one of the greatest hives in my clan and to be a great shinobi."

And with the Shino clone's intro finished they all looked at me.

**What is your name?**

**Name Senju**

Fuck yeah I'm a Senju. Just give me a Sharingan and i'll be cruising Rinnegan Alley. As for a new name how about

**Sheev Senju. Do you wish to change your mind? Yes or No**

'No' Now you may ask why Sheev, that's not Japanese at all. Well I don't need to care since this is a fucking video game like that's gonna matter. Plus I like the sound of Sheev Senju.

Now let's introduce myself. "My name Sheev Senju of the Senju Clan. My likes include big tits, big asses, broken jutsu, Icha Icha, red clouds, and killing all of my enemies. I dislike flat bitches like Ina over there, broken jutsu, Kaguya, Zetsu, Boruto, and aliens. My dream is to fuck the hotest bitches here and shit on Madara's grave for laughs."

I looked at my future comrades to see their reactions. Ina was pissed and Shino looked impassive, but Tsubaki was actually laughing.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING" "Kid you're fuckin hilarious" "Who is this Kaguya*

"Anyway now that we've introduced ourselves we need to head to the gates. I have our mission scroll so I expect you there in 2 hours." Then he disappeared.

**Tutorial**

**Kill all of the bandits**

**Reward**

**1.000 RP**

**1,000 Ryo**

**?***

**?***

Money and XP I get but I wonder what the question marks are?

2 Hours Later

All I have are a pouch filled with kunai, Henge Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, and that teleport with wood one. I look at my reflection from a mirror while waiting and I was shocked. I looked like young version of my GTA Online character. Short orange hair, light blue eyes, and a face without acne or scars. As for clothes just a grey hoodie and brown pants.

Shino clone looked like Shino but with a different hairdo, Ina wore a pink dress with black shorts underneath, and sensei wore the usual jounin clothes.

"Alright everyone listen up. Our mission is a simple one, we just need to clear out a bandit settlement in our borders. This should be easy to complete. Now let's go." And with that Tsubaki started running and we followed.

It took us three hours to get there. Bright side was that it was quiet and I increased my endurance by 2. Now hopefully this will be like Tsubaki said easy, and not Wave mission disaster. Since we have no plot armor if a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist pops up then we are dead, unless Tsubaki is a top tier fighter with his dog. Doubt it though.

Anyway it was night time and all of the guards were outside. We all had our jobs and were split into two groups, Shin and Ina, Tsubaki and I. I was supposed to be on watch for him, a job I did pretty well until a game prompt popped up.

**Since you are a shinobi you're best friends will be stealth and lies. In this tutorial you will learn to sneak around.**

**You have unlocked a new**   **skill**

**Stealth Lv.1**

**You have unlocked a new skill**

**Lying Lv.1**

**As you gain new skills you can get better with them by using them. For example running around will increase your endurance, studying for intelligence, making friends for charisma and so on.**

**Some skills can be learned on your own while others cannot. Ways to overcome this are using your memory or the Sharingan. So go ahead give it a try..**

Alright let's do something simple like the leaf exercise.

**New skill unlocked**

**Leaf Concentration Lv.1**

**Balancing a leaf on your body helps your control**

**10 EP per minute**

**New skill unlocked**

**Energy Control Lv.1**

**Think of this as Chakra Control but replace chakra with energy**

OK then, while I'm waiting I can beef up my control. Let me check my stats for energy.

**Former Name: Norman Torrance**

**New Name: Sheev Senju**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Level: 127**

**Health: 127,000**

**Energy: 127,000**

**Stats:**

**S: MAX**

**P: 8**

E: 5

C: 3

I: 9

A: 6

L: 17

What the hell is with my stats! Is this a glitch or something, i mean yeah I started fresh off the academy but no starter should be this strong unless they paid for it with real world money. Which I did. OH GOD

**Oh yes this is no glitch at all. Since you purchased the starter pack and occasionally purchase new add-ons we decided to a few things to help you out. We allowed you to keep the things you earned in Grand Theft Auto Online aka guns, vehicles, armor and stats. Just as a thank you for your support.**

Who knew that paying to win would actually save my ass later.

**Skill leveled up**

**Stealth Lv. MAX**

**Skill leveled up**

**Strength Lv. MAX**

**Skill leveled up**

**Flying Lv. MAX**

**Skill leveled up**

**Driving Lv. MAX**

**Skill leveled up**

**Lung Capacity Lv. MAX**

**Skill leveled up**

**Shooting Lv. MAX**

Is this incredibly broken and unfair? Yes. But do I give a fuck? FUCK NO! At first I'd have some fear for my life since this was the Naruto world without any plot armor but I got the next best thing, microtransactions. With these six maxed skills I now out punch Tsunade of all people and out stealth any ninja including Madara Uchiha himself.

Theoretically with maxed out Lung Capacity do I even need oxygen to breathe. Can I fly on my own with maxed out Flying. Only one way to find out. Up up and away!

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I CAN FUCKING FLY OH THANK GOD THESE DEVELOPERS TOOK FLYING LITERALLY"

"Hey look it's a flying kid."

"Shit he looks like a ninja."

"Someone get him"

And in my excitement I may have forgotten that I was on a mission. Now that I think about it wasn't I supposed to give Tsubaki a signal or something?

"SHEEV! WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS WE'RE HAVING A CHAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Oh fuck he's pissed off. Who cares let the slaughter begin.

**Weapons work the same way as Grand Theft Auto Online, just think weapons and a weapon wheel will appear. All sorts of weapons from guns to swords fit, however bullets will be a pain to replace.**

I'm in the air with all sorts of guns, this will not end well for the bandits at all. Let's use a combat pistol cuz I don't want to waste a lot of bullets.

_**Headshot Instant Kill** _

_**Headshot Instant Kill** _

_**Headshot Instant Kill** _

_**Headshot Instant Kill** _

_**Headshot Instant Kill** _

_**Headshot Instant Kill** _

_**Headshot Instant Kill** _

This is too easy now hahaha! Let's go melee some motherfuckers with maxed stealth and strength. I went behind a bandit who smells like piss, makes sense guys been dropping left and right.

_**Stealth Kill Instant Kill** _

**Explosion Release unlocked**

Why did he explode? Because that is so goddamn cool!

**And this is our second to last gift to you. Since you could already do this with a cheat code in single single Grand Theft Auto we decided to just give it to you. The Explosion Release kekkei genkai. All melee and ranged attacks explode at will.**

This game is too thankful for a couple of microtransactions. Oh if only I brought all the shark cards, maybe they'd just give a Rinne-Sharingan and make me the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki.

I am so goddamn overpowered it ain't even funny. Nah it still is.

Anyway I still have a job to do.

**2 Hours Later**

"Please don't ki-" And that should be the last one.

**Quest Complete**

**Tutorial**

**Kill all of the bandits**

**Reward**

**1.000 RP**

**1,000 Ryo**

**Two jutsu of any rank (Within reason ex. no Mangekyou Sharingan Abilities)**

Oh yes. But before I could continue on that train of thought I feel some heavy pressure. My guess is that this is killing intent. I think Tsubaki-sensei is still pissed that I blew our cover.

**You unlocked a skill**

**Killing Intent Lv.1**

**Skill leveled up**

**Killing Intent Lv. 10**

Yep I was right. Tsubaki was marching towards me with his dog. He was very angry

"I gave you a simple job. Be on the lookout, be silent. But what do you do, you set off every guard! Give me one good reason why would you do such a thing!"

I decided to tell the truth a little. " I unlocked my kekkei genkai. I make things explode see." To show that I did have one I grabbed a rock and threw it at the nearest moving creature thanks to max shooting. It hit a deer.

_**Headshot Silent Kill Instant Kill** _

The jounin sensei had a shocked expression on his face before he schooled it and went back to mission mode."We'll talk later. Right now we need to find Ina and Shin. I'll go north, you go south." Then he left. Of course I didn't really care about my teammates so I didn't look for them.

Now about my Explosion Release. Of course when Danzo hears about an orphaned Senju with the Explosion Release he's going try bringing me to ROOT. Now the question is do I join or not. I mean with Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body I can survive harsh training and brainwashing. Now I'm not telling him about the Gamer power but he'd train me to be one of his very that does sound like a good idea. Then when I'm done I'll steal his shit, ROOT, Shisui's eye, and his Sharingan. I can picture the Wood Release and Kotoamatsukami now. Then I'd ditch the village and join Orochimaru for his shit like Edo Tensei, get experimented on, or get a Curse Mark.

**New Quest**

**Join ROOT**

**Rewards**

**10,000 RP**

**10.000 Ryo**

**Training from Danzo**

**?**

**?**

**New Quest**

**Join Orochimaru**

**Rewards**

**10,000 RP**

**10,000 Ryo**

**Training from Orochimaru**

**Curse Mark**

**Get experimented on**

Well then it's settled. I'll ditch Tsubaki for Danzo, then him for Orochimaru. And then I'll think about that later.

"Sheev get over here! We're leaving!"

About time.

**Back in Konoha**

Sadly the trip back wasn't as quiet as the trip to. Sensei gave me a speech about teamwork and shit and how I could've gotten them killed if enemy shinobi were nearby. Then my teammates joined in on the Sheev bashing. Now I know why Naruto wanted to destroy Konoha in all those shitty fanfics.

Then Shino clone and Ino knockoff grilled me on my Explosion Release that in hindsight maybe I should've kept quite. Whatever, not like I'll have to deal with these guys any longer.

We then went into Hokage Tower to report to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Now while the guy wasn't the best or strongest Hokage he did live the longest and you gotta respect that. But I'm not comfortable with the idea of the dictator that's supposed to be the strongest in village being an old grandfather like man. I mean look at the Konoha Crush.

Once Tsubaki finished the mission report, Team 6 minus me and him are dismissed.

"And that is everything that happened on the mission Hokage-sama."

"Well Sheev-kun you are a very interesting individual. The last Senju in the village and with the Explosion Release. Well I don't recommend blabbing it out to everybody. The Senju Clan and Tsunade have made many enemies who would love to use you to get revenge."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"And you need to work on your teamwork, Sheev-kun. We have teams for a reason. Is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Then you can go now."

I left the Hokage Tower and headed to where my house was on the mini map. On the way there I found a ramen shop, THE ramen shop. Ichiraku's Ramen. I have to at least try some of it. I walked on over to find no one there, not even a certain redhead. Just the chef.

"What would you like to order?" he asked. I sat down as he went to the kitchen. Around me were civilians walking to their destinations, so were the ninjas but on rooftops.

**Congratulations! You've found a Legendary Location in the Hidden Leaf Village. Legendary Locations are famous spots seen in the Naruto anime. Ichiraku's Ramen is a good example of this as Naruto spends a lot of time here. When you find a Legendary Location you get XP and an item. How much XP is gained from the location depends on what it is and how hard it is to go to. Again Ichiraku's is a ramen shop, as such**

**You have unlocked a skill**

**Ichiraku's Ramen Lv.1**

**Your ability to cook ramen like that of Ichiraku.**

**You've unlocked a new skill**

**Cooking Lv.5**

**Your ability of preparing food**

While I was staring at people Teuchi put down my plate. "That'll be 500 Ryo."

Before I can even look in my pocket another pop up appears.

**When you have to pay for a transaction usually Ryo is used. Ryo can be used at most stores in the Elemental Nations to purchase most things such as food, weapons, armor, and "favors".Currently you have $19,423,856 from your save data of Grand Theft Auto Online. All of that has been exchanged so your total Ryo count is 19,423,856. You can earn Ryo from missions, quests, heists, and looting.**

Shit that's nice. Looks like money won't be a problem anytime soon. And now I don't really need to come here ever again since I fan bootleg ramen now.

I've got an hour and a half to eat and find my house, plenty of time to think. The hell am I supposed to do here? I read plenty of fanfics where the answer is become best buddies with everyone, save the day, and become Naruto's best friend. Well fuck all of that. This is a fucking video game of a shounen anime, these people couldn't actually think that they have time to become bffs with all the main characters when they don't even exist. Hell they should've been grinding their asses off and taking preemptive measures. Like murdering that little shit Sasuke, Obito, or Zetsu. Just to say fuck it why not kill Naruto for shits and giggles. Actually that sounds like a great idea, fucking everyone over for shits and giggles.

**New Quest**

**Because the characters don't truly exist to you and your boredom you've decided to screw the happy ending and fuck it all up. From stabbing Naruto dead and handing that Uchiha body over to Orochimaru to prematurely revealing Kaguya's existence to the world, you don't really care.**

**Ruin the end of Naruto**

**Destroy The Hidden Leaf Village**

**Time Limit: End of Shippuden**

**Rewards**

**Game "Story" Complete***

**A Choice***

**No Boruto**

**1,000,000,000,000 XP**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Failure**

**No Choice**

**Failure**

**Game Over**

**Now this was supposed to be shown after the tutorial but since you've already thought about the Endgame we'll explain it. The only "Story Mode" is just your story and that is written by you. Most of the time the story is Konoha ninja missions until canon, keep canon the same, or save everyone, in words you'd use. Do note that once the Endgame is selected that changing it also changes "Story Mode" as well.**

**Do you wish to change your Endgame? Yes or No**

'No'

So that's what my goal is. The destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village and Naruto's happy that'll be interesting. Now what is on my mini map.

**Danzo Shimura**

ROOT training here I come. Just gotta look like I didn't notice the guy and focus on my empty bowl.

"Hello there young one."

"Who's there?"

"You do not need to worry Sheev Senju. I do not intend to harm you."

"What do you want?"

"My name is Danzo Shimura. I only wish to speak with you. I have a proposal."

"What is it?" You want me to join ROOT.

"You're being wasted on your team. Tsubaki Inuzuka, while a respectable B-Ranked jounin, could never train you as effectively as I can. So what do you say."

"Sure thing Danzo-sama. When do we get started?"

"We start the next day. I recommend that you get some sleep. You'll need it for the intense training regiment I have planned for bye,"

Then he !

**Quest Complete**

**Join ROOT**

**Rewards**

**10,000 RP**

**10.000 Ryo**

**Training from Danzo**

**Chance for Shisui's Sharingan**

**Chance for Hashirama cells and arm of Sharingan**

I look at the sky and see that it's only noon. I can still do some exploring. Like let's say Hokage Monument. And away we go.

And before I know it I made it to the top of Hokage Monument. There I can the heads of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and the old fart Sarutobi. I wonder what I would get from their one way to find out.

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Hashirama Senju's Head (Konoha)**

**Reward**

**( Harashimas Sealed Bunker )**

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Tobirama Senju's Head**

**Reward**

**Edo Tensei (Gamer Edition)**

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi's Head**

**Reward**

**( Scroll: "Elemental Affinities and You, The Basics" )**

Up next is Training Ground 7. Again no sweat.

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Training Ground 7**

**Reward**

**Future Kakashi's unreleased copy of Icha Icha Paradise**

Sweet. Quality porn and a good thing to sell for myself. Now that's enough exploring I should check out my home.

**Home**

Wait a goddamn minute this place is a dump. The only place I remember looking this much like shit was

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Naruto's Apartment**

**Reward**

**( Sexy Jutsu )**

Why did I get the shittest place in the village to live in? Doesn't really matter anymore cuz ROOT but still.

**Welcome to your safehouse. Iin here you can do many things be it sleeping, changing your outfit, looking at your collectables, taking drugs and more. You can have more than one safehouse at a time but remember that only owned property will count as a safehouse.**

That's neat. Now that I'm in the privacy of my own home I can test out my Edo Tensei.

**Congrats on obtaining the Edo Tensei (Gamer Edition). This is a special version of the Edo Tensei modeled after mobile games such as Naruto Blazing, Dokkan Battle, and FE Heroes. This means that whoever you summon will be random and deceased. So while you can summon legendary shinobi such as Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, you could also end up summoning bandits and farmers as well. As for cost, it will require 60 human sacrifices, 50 like the cost to multi-summon in Dokkan or Blazing then 10 for the summoned souls. In exchange for this heavier cost you will gain a few extra differences. Undying loyalty to you, still retain unlimited energy and body regeneration, and will start out weaker than they were in life but can gain 60 levels and end up stronger than they were in life.**

Once again the game did not mention chakra, meaning I could teach an undead army shit from other anime. Like the Eight Gates or the possibilities are endless. Now where's my free summon at?

**And since you are a newbie you get one free multi-summon. After this however you'll need 60 human sacrifices to summon.**

Yeah yeah just give me my army now.

Ten orbs popped out of nowhere. Then they started drawing in essence from the ground and the sky. It may look like a fancy light show but it is very powerful standing this close to it. I wonder how nobody else senses this. And after drawing enough they bursted.

**Here is a list of those you summoned:**

**Farmer**

**Ronin**

**ROOT shinobi**

**Yahiko**

**Farmer**

**Farmer**

**Fisherman**

**Fisherman**

**Mito Uzumaki**

**Izuna Uchiha**

Fucking hell why so many fodder characters? Yahiko's decent. But at least I got what can be considered two 5-star characters. Oh yeah the Mito Uzumaki and Izuna Uchiha are pretty good. An Uchiha with the Mangekyou Sharingan, a seal master, the founder of Akatsuki, and seven no names all at my disposal. Interesting to say the very least. Now I better get going to bed, I have a big day tomorrow.

**Big thanks to philip83 from reddit for helping as a beta reader. I seriously appreciate the help. Check the guy out on reddit.** **user/philip83**


	2. Walkthrough Part 2

**-You have slept for seven hours. You have recovered all HP and EP.**

That was a good sleep, but I'm gonna miss dreaming. Then again this whole scenario is outlandish enough to be considered a dream.

But my train of thought was interrupted as I noticed something on my mini map. I got off the bed only to see a ROOT ninja standing there. Blank and empty.

"Danzo-sama has sent me for you. I have taken care of your shinobi gear. Let us go now."

I only nod as he walked towards the door.I follow him only to disappear in a burst of smoke. He must have used the Body Flicker. I should ask Danzo to teach me that.

**You found a Legendary Location**

**ROOT Headquarters**

**Rewards: ( Assassin's Shroud [People will instinctively think your interesting unless you call attention upon yourself])**

"Welcome Sheev Senju. As you can see around you are many other shinobi who walk the same path you have begun. To walk in the shadows to protect the light. We are the roots that hold the great tree. We are ROOT."

Did he really need to give a grand speech about his underground organization? Then again the guy wants to be Hokage and they also make grand speeches about leaves. So sad how he achieved his dream only to die in a suicide move. Didn't even do anything to Sasuke or Obito at all. But I only say that because that big ass explosion killed no one, the only thing more bullshit than that is Deidara. That's why I'll get gud enough in Explosion Release that I can do shit like that casually.

Anyway it's time to bullshit and kiss up. "I am honored that you have given me this opportunity Danzo-sama. I will do my best to protect the Leaf."

"That is good. Unfortunately our time together must be cut short as I have urgent business to attend to. But I leave you in capable hands."

Then he left. Good because I didn't want to kiss up this early in the mourning.

**ROOT Training**

**Fight against ROOT Shinobi (Jounin) to gauge how powerful you are.**

**Rewards**

**Genin Level Training (30 sec)**

**Chunin Level Training (1 min)**

**Tosubuki Jonin Level Training (1.5 min)**

**Jounin Training (3 min)**

**ANBU Black Ops Level Training (Win)**

SHIT. How does the game except a guy who never got in a fight before to fight a fucking jounin. And unlike Boruto these jounin are battle harden and experienced a World War.

So far my best assets are my strength, stealth, and Explosion Release. Obviously guns and Edo Tensei aren't an option as that'll open a can of worms I can't possibly deal with. 'How did this child recreate a Forbidden Jutsu created by the daime Hokage.' or 'How did this child get weapons that can kill even kage in one shot.' Then they'll find out more and then its game over.

So I gotta play this smart and plan it out. First I make ten clones and have them henge into enemy shinobi. What I guess of ROOT protocol is that he'll be focused on them. Next, I sneak away and pull a stealth and strength enhanced punch and win.

**For planning out a fight you gain +2 INT.**

All right then I'm good to go.

**Battle Begin**

I quickly create ten clones surrounding me in smoke. He rushes towards me instantly ignoring the clones. SHIT. He didn't even let me think I was smart. Then again jounin are elite even if they are cannon fodder later on. But then the clones spread out and use henge creating more smoke for me to escape. The ROOT Shinobi is now focus on the apparent enemy that have infiltrated the Leaf. He throws ten kunai and they all hit their mark passing through them. Too late as I'm behind him.I pull back my fist and launch it towards the back of his head.

_**Critical Hit Headshot Stealth Kill** _

The explosion only hastened the fall to the ground.

**ROOT Training**

**Fight against this ROOT Shinobi (Jounin) to gauge how powerful you are.**

**Rewards**

**ANBU Black Ops level Training (Win)**

Fuck yeah Godhood here I come. Now that wannabe dictator has to give me the good shit.

"Impressive, very impressive." a voice called out of nowhere. "Danzo-sama never told us you'd be this good. For now we are to wait for him to return. You will be lead to your room."

And again I'm Body Flicker to a room.

Now what do I do until Danzo comes back. As far as I can tell there's no one spying on me. There's no one on my mini-map and I'm pretty sure maxed out stealth wouldn't let anyone near me at all. So it's safe to check out my shit. Let's check out my rewards from exploring.

First is the iconic Sexy Jutsu.

POOF

**You unlocked a new skill**

**Sexy Jutsu Lv. 1**

**Skill leveled up**

**Sexy Jutsu Lv. 5**

I can finally put this debate to an end. This jutsu is definitely physical. I can tell by the lack of penis and the addition of boobs. As for who I am, i'm the rabbit goddess herself. Kaguya Otsutsuki. Zetsu would murder me if he ever saw this. But since my skill level is too low I only got the skn and the horns right. But the horns aren't even the right size. I dispel the jutsu quickly feeling my junk is there once more.

Second,the Sandaime Hokage's scroll.

**Do you wish to use "Elemental Affinities and You, The Basics"**

**Yes or No**

'Yes'

**You have used "Elemental Affinities and You, The Basics"**

**You have unlocked**

**Fire Affinity Lv. 25**

**You have unlocked**

**Water Affinity Lv. 25**

**You have unlocked**

**Earth Affinity Lv. 75**

**You have unlocked**

**Lightning Affinity Lv. 75**

**You have unlocked**

**Wind Affinity Lv. 25**

My only guess as to why my affinities are not level one is that since the book is on the basics then it must have leveled them up to what the game considered the basic level. As for earth and lightning, I probably already have half of the understanding since I can already use the Explosion Release just fine. Then add Hiruzen's basics and you've got a good level 75.

Next we have number three. Third, we have the Edo Tensei. I triple check my mini map just for the faintest hint of a spy and find none. Good as this is the most risky jutsu I own. If the Hokage finds me using it I'm dead. I should check my inventory.

There they are, the only ones I'll pull out are the ronin, ROOT Shinobi, and my top tiers. In front of me stands three influential shinobi from the course of history. Mito Uzumaki, the first jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Yahiko, founder and original leader of Akatsuki. And the most influential of my collection is Izuna Uchiha, the man who enabled Madara Uchiha to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

The three of them plus the no names stare at me. I notice that the game has them listed under as companions.

**Mito Uzumaki**

**Izuna Uchiha**

**ROOT Shinobi**

**Ronin**

**Yahiko**

I look at Mito's settings.

**Mito Uzumaki**

**Personality OFF**

**Controller OFF**

**Character: Silent**

It was the same for the others as well.

I looked at Yahiko. His eyes were on me attentive and ready.

"Kick Izuna in the balls. Izuna you are not allowed to hit Yahiko back"

And he did just that, Yahiko used all of his might to kick Izuna in the balls. The Uchiha fell to the floor and let out a small whimper while glaring at Yahiko Sharingan blazing. Yahiko only showed a smile to Izuna's suffering. That honestly was for giving Madara the Eternal Mangekyou and setting him on the path of brokeness.

I turned to the ROOT Shinobi and the Ronin. "You two, make out with each other." While I know the ROOT Shinobi is blank, I could see the clear look of "I don't want to" in his eyes. Too bad. The ROOT took off his mask and slammed his face into the Ronin's. Mito was blushing with a bit of a nose bleed, Izuna was still on the floor, and Yahiko kept kicking his balls since I never told him to stop.

Now for my fun. "Everyone but Mito turn around." And they did just that. ROOT and Ronin still making out, and Izuna now using his Mangekyou Sharingan to glare at Yahiko as he was still kicking his balls but at a faster pace. I look at Mito and whisper, "Flash me". She did just that. Two glorious D cups were proudly staring me right in the face. I now know how far these guys would go. From receiving physical pain to losing their dignity. I seriously want to just pin this woman to the bed and have my way with Hashirama's wife but unfortunately I'm not in a safe place. So I tell everyone to get back to normal.

I stored everyone except the ROOT Shinobi. "Go look around. If you find anything valuable put it in your inventory. Listen to who you're supposed to but if any order is to cause me harm or hinder me ignore it." He only nodded and vanished. I'm not too worried about his looks since I didn't see anyone without a mask besides Danzo.

Fourth is what I was supposed to already have opened but was interrupted. Tsubaki, YOU ASSHOLE. Seriously when I go full on Sasuke or shitty fanfic Naruto on Konoha the original Team 6 will be the first to die.

Getting back on task now, revenge can come later. TWO FUCKING JUTSU OR ANY RANK! I believe i got this! Like I said that asshole Tsubaki interrupted me for my fucking worthless teammates. Bitch please Flying Thunder God is worth more than a pathetic "respectable" B-Ranked Jounin.

**You can now select two jutsu of any rank. Exceptions are jutsu limited to kekkei genkai you don't possess, Senjutsu or anything Six Path.**

Ok that's fair. It wouldn't do to give a genin the Infinite Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami or Izanagi. Shit man that would be so broken.

Shadow Clones, Rasengan, and Chidori are an obvious no go as I can get them on my own. Shadow Clone is not Naruto exclusive, I've read enough fanfics to know how the Rasengan works and the Chidori is an incomplete lightning Rasengan.

Flying Thunder God is a pretty good option to pick. I mean the game might change it to fast travel but even then it still be useful as hell.

**Flying Thunder God has been selected. Do you wish to change your mind?**

**Yes or No**

'Yes'

**You have unlocked**

**Flying Thunder God**

Then there's the Eight Gates. Unbelievable power for a cost. Like the Kaioken but more useful. But it's still a very taxing as in possibly crippling. Then again….

**Strength of a Hundred Seal has been selected. Do you wish to change your mind.**

**Yes or No**

'Yes'

**You have unlocked**

**Strength of a Hundred Seal**

**You have no jutsu left. Hope you're happy with your selection.**

Thanks to this seal it made fucking SAKURA of all people a powerhouse. It even healed Tsunade who had two Susanoo blades in her and when she got cut in half. So I'm pretty sure it can cover the Eight Gates, thanks Swag.

Now for my new fast travel, I leave a marker under the bed. Good to have an escape point.

POOF

"Sheev-sama, Danzo has returned." About time.

I quickly dispel the ROOT Shinobi. Just as I do there's a knock at the door. And he just walks in anyway.

"Danzo-sama has returned. He requests your appearance." Then he grabs me and Body Flickers away. Now we're in front of the ROOT leader himself.

"I'm impressed Sheev. You creatively defeated a jounin level opponent with two basic jutsu and your Explosion Release. You show such promise, a prodigy that can even rival Kakashi Hatake. But to forge you into a protector of konoha like your former clansmen such as Hashirama and Tobirama I will be overseeing your training."

Some guy walks up to me with a piece of paper. Obviously chakra paper. All five nature affinities did their thing but with earth and lightning standing out the most.

Danzo looked pleased. I mean I was already good as is but a prodigy as well. Now I wonder about Orochimaru's reaction to me joining him. Probably something creepy.

A ROOT guy flickers in with a bunch of scrolls. Finally I can start the grinding.

**One Month Later**

But the very first jutsu Danzo gave me was the most iconic one.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu Lv. MAX**

I cannot tell you how much this helped me. I wouldn't even be half as strong without it. Danzo had me making shadow clones until I was almost out of energy and force them to train. My maximum was one hundred.

I learned and maxed leveled all of the jutsu brought in for today. I now have Body Flicker, basic elemental jutsu, medical jutsu, and ANBU training.

Of course since ANBU do a shit ton of stealth so I was basically the best ANBU. I'd leveled the basic elemental jutsu like fireball to max thanks to my high level affinities. So what I focused on the most was medical jutsu. The Seal of a Hundred and Eight Gates combo is a very high priority for me.

Danzo of course immediately ordered more jutsu after seeing my progress. Higher level elemental jutsu, higher level medical jutsu, and taijutsu. Again thanks to my affinities. When I mastered those and the medical stuff in the scroll.

Then here comes the taijutsu. It's actually different than I expected. The mechanics I mean.

**In most fighting games, characters have a predetermined fighting styles and combos. However since you're different we've taken a different approach. There are kenjutsu styles included in combos, purely taijutsu combos, and many others. One option is that you can make it up as you go. Two, find fighting styles throughout the world such as the Academy Fighting Style you have equipped, or Rock Lee's Drunken Fist. Three, do both one and two by adding assets to a style or combining them. And since we're so nice we'll give you a fighting style.**

**You have unlocked a fighting style**

**Drunken Fist Lv.1**

Pretty damn cool. A combo of the Eight Gates with the Hundred Healings seal combo using the Drunken Fist and Explosion Release. Pretty damn broken. Try fighting Gai but he can make shit explode and regenerate. You fucking couldn't unless you're Hashirama, Madara, Obito. Kaguya, or any other end of Shippuden broken character.'

Shadow clones maxed that out too.

Anyway for some reason Danzo still kept me in th the ROOT base for training. I don't really care as that means more training for me, especially for Energy Control and Hundred Healings Jutsu. Turns out you need a level 100 Energy Control to use the Hundred Healings. Bullshit that the game didn't mention that but I guess I should've known.

**Energy Control Lv. MAX**

**Hundred Healings Jutsu Lv. 14**

I fixed that by sleeping covered in leaves thanks to 127,000 EP. I make a great training dummy for medical ninjutsu. Then acting as Danzo believes me to be, a fucking genius, I recreated the Rasengan.

**Rasengan Lv. 19**

And this fun little fact.

**Congratulations! Since you maxed out Energy Control you are no longer limited to abilities to the Naruto World.**

But I couldn't really level it up more as by the time I got it, one month had passed. Couldn't even recreate the Chidori or Rasenshuriken without a level 100 Rasengan, fair enough.

And check out my brand new stats.

**Former Name: Norman Torrance**

**New Name: Sheev Senju**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Level: 132**

**Health: 127,000**

**Energy: 127,000**

**Stats:**

**S: MAX**

**P: 22**

**E: 40**

**C: 3**

**I: 33**

**A: 31**

**L: 17**

Getting beat to an inch of my life by ROOT, Danzo, or my clones does wonders to the body. I'm glad he passed it off on my Senju healing prowess. Agility was a necessary to focus on if I wanted my Eight Gates Hundred Healings wombo combo. Maybe I should call it the One Hundred and Eight Gates of Healing. Nah sound stupid. I just jump around and dodge kunai. For intelligence I just read books.

That's all I got from a month of ANBU level ROOT training, I feel a bit cheated however since I get more XP from killing enemies and I couldn't do that at all.

Anyway when my first month in ROOT is up it's time for a test run. Aka I get to fight in the Third Shinobi World War.

"This is your mission Sheev. Make sure that no one knows who you are or your allegiance to the Leaf. You are to follow Team Minato to Kannabi Bridge and make sure that Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake survive. Wither or not Rin Nohara survives is inconcentercal." With my debrief over I left on my way. Sadly for Danzo the moment he give me that mission it failed. Kakashi and Obito are dying today. No way am I giving up Obito's Sharingan and Kamui. Hopefully Zetsu doesn't fuck me over on that. Speaking of Zetsu perhaps I could steal a White Zetsu for possible Wood Release.

Scratch that, everyone involved in the mission has to die. Rin so Obito unlocks the Mangekyou, Kakashi would be a future problem, Obito because he's the biggest problem, and the ROOT assigned with me because Danzo.

**Outside Kannabi Bridge**

"Good job." I compliment my ROOT disguised Edo Tensei. Yeah I got to level them up, neato.

Here's the plan. After Obito gets trapped under the boulder, me and my Edo Tensei blitz Kakashi and steal the Sharingan. Then I'll kill Rin if Kakashi's death doesn't awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. When all is said and done I'll have Mito seal it away in Hashirama's Bunker. Also burn Obito's body, don't need Madara 2.0 wanting me dead. If Zetsu shows up then he needs to die. Luckily since Zetsu couldn't handle Kakashi early war-arc then if we gang up on him we'll win.

**The Boulder**

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Kannabi Bridge**

**Reward: ( Eternal token[Consumes Mangekyou sharingan and First hokage cells, Gives EMS and wood release. Chance to get Mythic Dojutsu: Rinnegan] )**

Holy shit now I gotta do this even more. Now what's happening with Team Minato.

Kakashi with his newly implanted Sharingan is currently facing Iwa Shinobi while trying to protect Rin. Such a sad scene that would evoke sympathy and pity to most viewers in the audience, unfortunately for them I was not most viewers.

In the the eyes of Kakashi and Rin this is one of the worst day of their lives. In my eyes, this was just how Kakashi got the Sharingan. And to me now is the chance to get two of the most broken jutsu in the show. Kamui. And a change in plans.

And the Iwa ninja are no more, now's my chance.

As Rin is running up to Kakashi, I henge and stab a kunai straight threw her ear.

_**Stealth Kill** _

**Rin Nohara**

**RP 100,000**

**You leveled up!**

But before the game could prompt something else I swiped it aside. I couldn't afford to get distracted and potentially die. Especially not against a Kakashi with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Granted he's still fatigued from the battle but that doesn't get rid of his threat. Even more now that he's pissed off. See the fake copy of your best friend killing the girl he told you in his dying breath to protect will do that to you.

"YOU BASTARD!" and here comes the Chidori. I Body Flicker away behind him.

This will my first true battle, a battle to the death. I have to fight him with the skills I've gotten in that month of ROOT training, guns would ruin the moment. To see if my claim of change actually means something or if it means the same as everything else in this world. Nothing.

**New Quest**

**Kill Kakashi**

**Rewards**

**Access to Obito's Left Sharingan**

**Access to Obito's Corpse.**

**Failure**

**Possible Death**

**Labeled a Missing Nin of Konoha and Traitor to ROOT**

No going back now..

**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu.**  Note that I'm not retarded enough to shout out my jutsu name in a fight to the death. It's the game listing what jutsu I used. Learned that the hard way.

I spit out a sealess Fireball at Kakashi. He responds with a mud wall.

I quickly form twenty shadow clones and we all shoot fireballs at the wall.

BOOM

The wall is instantly destroyed without a trace. I backhand Kakashi who was obviously trying to attack me from behind. Of course I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. An explosion adds to my hand's momentum and slams the not yet Copy-Nin to the ground. Realistically an explosion to the face means heavy scarring at least and death at most. But since this is a video game and anime, that didn't matter.

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Level: 71**

**HP: 65,555 / 71,000**

He gets off the ground, but three clones instantly prevent him from doing anything else by dog pulling on top of him. Then exploded. Oh yes Exploding Shadow Clones are a really neat tool for fake suicide bombing.

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Lv. 71**

**HP: 59,766 / 71,000**

Now I know I said not to get overconfident but I expected more. Then again with my skill set and level are a bit much for Kakashi to handle at this stage of his life, barely getting the Sharingan that he's named for in the future, Kakashi of the Sharingan.

**Warning!**

Shit that was close. Mini-maps are god-tier enough outside of combat but in combat, an overpowered sensing technique. Can't believe I almost got a Chidori to the now I should stop playing around and finish this.

My seventeen shadow clones and I all charge up a Rasengan.

"How do you know the Rasengan! Minato-sensei never taught anybody else that jutsu!" And then he realized that he might want to get away.

Too bad I have his sensei's other well known jutsu. He learned that as seventeen twelve year olds flashed from his back. The last thing I saw was the look of surprise and horror on Kakashi's covered face.

BOOM

Now there's no possible way that he could have survived that unless he used Kamui. Unlikely since he doesn't even use it until SEVENTEEN years later. Especially when seventeen Rasengans were enhanced with the Explosion Release.

Quest Complete

**Kill Kakashi Hatake**

**Rewards**

**Obito's left Sharingan**

**Access to Obito's corpse.**

**RP 100,000,000**

**You leveled up**

**Lv. 737**

I quickly grab the Mangekyou Sharingan from Kakashi's body and rush to the cave ignoring the pop up. Only to find my Edo Tensei crawling out of the cave with Obito's body and ... an unconscious Tobi?

I grab a kunai and stab Obito in the head, neck,heart, lungs, kidneys, and balls. And just to go the extra mile I cut off his head just so not even Zetsu can revive him.

_**Stealth Kill** _

**Obito Uchiha**

**RP 100,000,000**

**You killed one of the four main antagonists. Since you couldn't get this explanation when you killed Rin you'll get it here. When you kill a no name or a generic character you gain RP based on his level. But named characters such as Kakashi, Rin, and Obito are very different. They all had an impact on the Naruto World. Rin's death gives Obito the push he needed to join Madara, Kakashi trains Naruto and Sasuke, and Obito causes the Nine Tails Attack that made Naruto into who he , in your world. By killing them before they could properly influence the story you caused a very big change to the story. Your future knowledge may or may not be lost, who knows. Do note that if you kill a character during their big moment in the story you gain more RP. Kill them when they are useless in the story, you gain less. An exception to the is Sakura Haruno since while being one of the four main characters she has less impact than side characters such as Hinata or Shikamaru.**

**You have leveled up!**

**Lv.1,027**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! LOOK AT THIS. I'M PROBABLY KAGE LEVEL AT THIS POINT.

'GAME MAX OUT ENDURANCE, AGILITY, AND PERCEPTION'

**You have unlocked**

**Endurance: MAX**

**You have unlocked**

**Agility: MAX**

**You have unlocked**

**Perception: MAX**

**You have run out of skill points to spend.**

YES! With maxed out agility I'm possibly faster than KCM Naruto now, imagine that with the Eight Gates. Maxed out endurance so I can survive heavy hitters like Tsunade and the Raikage. Perception mainly because Sharingan, surely that should have influence over a dojutsu. Like reducing the pain of using the Mangekyou or Perfect Susanoo.

This only boosters my resolve to kill most of the main characters. Not all since I'm not killing the hot ones and the best waifu Hinata.

How could you even compare her to fucking Sakura of all people, she's flat and useless. While Hinata has one of the biggest chests and actually did something when Pain attacked the village. But I'm getting off topic.

Anyways had I decided to go the traditional route I would've been held back by friendship and thought 'This isn't the path to power, I use friendship and shit' Of course I'm exaggerating but you get my point. Now I wonder if killing Minato or Kushina before the Kyuubi Attack counts as killing Naruto because a two for one boost is incredibly attractive.

Now I should get back to business. I yank the other Sharingan from Obito's head. I place them in my inventory, where it'll stay fresh forever until I take it out. Sadly I can't just implant it now as I'm not an Uchiha and Danzo will immediately know my loyalty is not with the village. And I do not want to give the guy Kamui in addition to his future Izanagi and Kotoamatsukami

Next burn the body to ashes, can't let Zetsu find any use for Obito at all. Same for Kakashi and Rin. I go back to the cave and leave a marker there. In case I need to take care of Madara or need a place to escape to. Of course I'm not even touching Madara Uchiha, old man or not, without a guaranteed victory. Like maybe if I bring Edo Itachi lol. Never mind no because then he might use Kotoamatsukami and I do not want to be 'redeemed' by Izanami. I'll use him when I get that crow.

Wait a second, Itachi. His Susanoo weapons! The Totsuka Blade and the Yata Mirror! Orochimaru mentioned that he had been searching for those two for a while, perhaps it's possible to get them for Obito's Susanoo. It be even more broken with Kamui Shuriken, the Totsuka Blade, and the Yata Mirror. It might even combine them. Oh god that's too much.

But I have shit to do. I dispel the Edo Tensei, put Tobi in my inventory, and leave a Shadow Clone. Just in case of Zetsu. I really want that fucker dead, since without him Madara's plans fall apart since again they were Zetsu's plans. Or maybe I'll resurrect him as an Edo Tensei only to watch as I plow Kaguya on top of a bunch of White Zetsu on the ashes of Konoha. Maybe that's a bit much but who cares. Hell let the Sage watch too.

**Endgame Updated**

**Ruin the end of Naruto**

**Destroy The Hidden Leaf Village**

**Fuck Kaguya on a pile of White Zetsu and force Zetsu to watch. (Bonus: Get Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, or Asura to watch)**

**Time Limit: End of Shippuden**

**Rewards**

**Game "Story" Complete***

**A Choice***

**No Boruto**

**1,000,000,000,000 XP**

**?**

**?**

**?**

Now that's a good way to say fuck the ending. By fucking the ending's villain in front of the guy who made everything happen. But wait a goddamn minute.

How the fuck could I get Indra, Asura, or even the fucking Sage brothers to watch. Unless… no..

**New Quest**

**Resurrect the following**

**Hagoromo Otsutsuki**

**Hamura Otsutsuki**

**Indra Otsutsuki**

**Asura Otsutsuki**

OH MY GOD! I could have THE FUCKING SAGE OF SIX PATHS AS A EDO TENSEI SLAVE. That's basically free Six Paths Senjutsu there and a Rinne-Sharingan,

All I need is a lucky ass pull but seeing how my luck is at 13 that's a no. Damn it I should've gone for luck! Doesn't matter anyways since there's always the good old fashioned way. DNA. But where the hell am I supposed to do that. Just because the Senju and Uchiha come from the Sage doesn't mean using Sasuke's pubic let's Orochimaru summon Madara or any other I do know two Edo Tensei who had the possibly only known source of Sage DNA. The Gold and Silver Brothers. They had the Sage's Tools. Only one way to confirm this.

**New Quest**

**Steal** **the Kohaku no Jōhei from Kumogakure**

And with my next target I leave rhe site of one of the most important events in the show behind. I wonder how Minato will take this. He might be to depressed to become Hokage or something. Doesn't really matter as long as Danzo kills off the Uchiha Clan. Now I should get going, I still got some grinding to do.

Beta: philip83


	3. Walkthrough Part 3

This should be a good place to stop. I summon Izuna, Mito, and ROOT Shinobi. Next I remove Tobi from my inventory and attach a suppression seal on him. Seal Masters are useful that way. Last but not least are Obito's Sharingan and the Eternal Token.

The more I thought about it, the more assured I became that it would be a better idea to take care of this now than later. For all I know something might happen. Besides my maxed out Perception might help out with the whole not being able to turn off a dojutsu. Better to have it than not to have it. Same for Wood Release.

**Do you wish to use the Eternal Token?**

**Yes or No**

'Yes'

As soon as I said yes both the Sharingan eyes and Tobi were drawn towards the Token. They were absorbed into the token and then it flew towards me. And my vision goes dark.

**You have gained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan from Obito's eyes and the Wood Release from Tobi. You will unlock the Rinnegan when you gain a third Sharingan.**

As I opened my eyes I noticed two things. I could see out of my right eye far clearer than I thought possible. Of course I expected that to happen. What I didn't expect was not seeing anything out of my left eye.

I pull up my character sheet and look at my mini avatar. It was an orange Tobi in ROOT gear with a glowing normal Sharingan. Well don't I look abnormal, and I guess a bit cool. Now all I need is a cloak with red clouds and I'll be a double Mangekyou Obito.

And the mask retracts too. Now I have my depth perception back I can truly look at the world from the eyes of Obito. And it's pretty damn good. Too bad it's fake however as something this clear could never be seen by a human in the real world.

I can guess that Tobi's body became something like a Venom suit, Attached to me and gifting me with supernatural abilities.

That's right! By the way what's a Venom?_

"Excuse me what the fuck!?" How and why am I hearing Tobi? He shouldn't be conscious at all, at least this world's conscious.

Well you thought wrong, Mr. This World Doesn't Matter. You're basically a reverse Madara or that Obito kid I was supposed to pick up. I'm pretty sure you and him could get along, even work together. But probably not_

This was weird. A voice in my head comparing me to Madara in terms of ideals. But here's my biggest issue. Shouldn't Gamer's Mind block shit like this out. And how did he know what I know about his reality, that of an illusion.

Oh that's easy. Think of me like a Bijuu talking with it's Jinchuriki, Eddie Brock with Venom, or Iron Man with Jarvis. We are symbiotic, I live through you and in return I help you live. Isn't this great! I can finally answer the greatest question that has been on my mind for years! How it feels to poop!_

You have to be fucking kidding me.

Don't worry, I'll grow on you. Not literally since we are one in the same. But we can separate in case you need me to do something. And don't worry about me betraying you, I can't. The game won't let me._

Ok then, I can live with a Jarvis with brain damage. But I'm still curious about Gamer's Mind and the other details of our merger. This effectively means Tobi is what? Player Two? A viewer? Perhaps the best answer would be companion but not the same way you'd describe an Edo Tensei.

Correct! I can be the Scooby to your Shaggy, Bucky to Steve. But I digress. As for the Gamer well you can command it to do whatever you want and summon me whenever. I can even use Energy like you can. Anyways I got news for you._

Tobi's last statement put me on edge as his tone turned serious. That means I should better listen.

"Since you saw how I improved Obito's Mokuton then you can see how I improve yours and other abilities such as Energy Sensing. Something you need to use more instead of purely relying on that mini map. Danzo sent extra ROOT to follow you. I sensed them before your Edo Tensei attacked me, and I know that they probably made it back to him."

Damnit! I got too overconfident in my abilities. Of course he'd have backup Shinobi watching me, be it for protection or to ensure I wasn't a traitor. Anyone would have the last loyal Senju in the village monitored. Now how the hell am I supposed to get stronger now?

Orochimaru doesn't betray the village until later and even then he wouldn't be the same one from the anime. A manipulative, inhuman, possibly pedophilic, version will still have a sense of humanity that I don't need interfering with my plans for power. And he'd lack the experience. Maybe we could work together later, but until then he's a no go.

Maybe I could apply to Kumo. I'm pretty sure if a Senju with the Explosion Release and a pair of Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan handed you the Byakugan and asked to join, you couldn't say no. You'd get a dojutsu and a future new clan. This is beneficial because it could get me closer to the Sage's Tools. Plus I might be able to learn the Raikage's Lightning Armor.

Iwa only because of the Explosion Release or Particle Release. They have an Explosion Corps so I could learn from one of them. If not that then I get close to Onoki and he might teach me the Particle Style. Other than that I don't see much reason.

Suna's a no go since that place is a shit hole. Sand everywhere and barely any S-Class ninja there to learn/steal from. The only benefit I could think of is learning the Magnet Release from the Sandaime Kazekage if he's alive or Rasa. But that depends on if it's teachable.

Kiri, aka the Bloody Mist, would be a hardcore place to live in. Especially in Yugara's rule but I'm not sure if the bloodline hating thing came from Obito or was already there. They have some pretty good bloodlines to steal. Bone Release or whatever Kimimaro had, Haku's Ice Release, Suigetsu's turn into water one would be cool.

Or pretend join Madara. There would be no better training unless it was by the Sage himself. All I'd have to do is stick with the guy until he died and then kill Zetsu and I'd be on easy street. I wouldn't even have to worry about Toneri, Momoshiki, and the rest of those god awful plot aliens as they happen outside of Shippuden. Maybe Toneri as the Last happens in a few years but definitely not the other Otsutsuki.

"Tobi, what do you think about pretend joining Madara."

, It could work. All we have to do is explain the Mangekyou Sharingan away and we're good. Let's just say he awakened it from seeing his comrades die in front of him. Plus you already have Senju DNA so you're almost as good as an Uchiha._

**New Quest**

**Join Madara**

**Rewards**

**Training from a legend**

**Chance for more of Hashirama's cells**

**Chance for Edo Madara/Permanent dead Madara**

**Chance for Zetsu's death/Edo Zetsu**

**Become Shadow Leader of the Akatsuki**

Then it's settled. Pretend join Madara until he dies, kill off Zetsu, then do all the other shit I listed earlier because why not.

I dispel my Edo Tensei and flash back to Kannabi Bridge.

It's just the same as I left it. Dead Iwa Shinobi and a cave in.

Alrighty just follow me and I'll lead you to Madara._

An M appeared in my mini map soI followed the trail. Tobi was actually pretty useful. Besides the Wood Release I mean. And I'll need all the help I can get when dealing with The Madara Uchiha and plant man thing responsible for all of Shinobi history.

"Ah Tobi, you finally returned. What took you so long. And why are you orange?" Asked Black Zetsu.

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Mountain's Graveyard**

**Reward**

**(Tobi Mask Collection)**

Well you see here's the thing. I found an Uchiha boy who would have great to use but sadly he died from the strain of using the Mangekyou Sharingan. But luckily there was a Senju boy with him. I convinced him to take the eyes and to follow me._

"And where is this Senju boy?"

He's the reason I'm orange. I had to absorb him in order to save his life. See._ As he unraveled the mask I was wearing I could finally meet my least favorite character in all of Naruto, excluding Boruto.

Just like with Danzo I put on my bullshiting face. Now I can't afford to be overconfident at all. Remember that you're dealing with guys whose experience is at least ten times the amount of time I've been alive.

So just pretend I'm a young and impressionable young lad, basically Obito. Yeah that'll work. Wait what about ROOT training, well I don't see a ROOT seal on me so I'm good.

"Well sir I'm grateful that your friend saved my life. I'll gladly do anything to repay the favor." Hopefully he buys it.

Before Black Zetsu could reply, the voice of an old man beats him to it. "Is that the case then boy? What is your name?"

"Sheev. Sheev Senju."

"Have you ever heard the story of the Sage of the Six Paths? It's not a story many would know enough to tell you. But before I tell you that tale let me ask you a question. What do you think of this world?"

Now of course I can't flat out say 'You're entire world, all of your struggles, hopes and dreams were created by some Japanese dude to entertain children and anime fans.' He'd think I'm insane and find someone else or have a existential crisis and kill me out of spite. So I'll just keep on copying Obito.

"I was forced to fight in a war against fully grown men and children younger than me. I had to watch as the girl I loved and my best friend were killed by Iwa shinobi just to destroy a damn bridge! I hate this world and all those who continue this cycle of hatred." I make sure to sound like an angsty teenager. And that response was exactly what Madara was looking for.

"Well then Sheev, how would you like the opportunity to change the world we live in. To end this Cycle of Hatred so that no one else would have to suffer like you and your friends had?"

"I'd kill myself in a heartbeat for that chance." No way in hell I'd kill myself for anybody here at all. Unless the game gives me something. Point is I'd rather live alone as a Missing Nin alone than Hokage of the Leaf and die the next day.

"I can see your convection young Senju. Well allow me to show you the path to a better world. The Infinite Tsukuyomi, a gengetsu world where everyone can live out their happy endings. Where war doesn't even exist and you with your loved ones can spend the rest of eternity in happiness." And when Madara finishes, he hold out a hand with a sincere looking smile on his face.

And at this moment I knew I had successfully duped Madara Uchiha, one of the greatest of all the killers and liars in this world of deceit. Pretty sure max stealth and level 50 lying helped out with that.

"And from this day forward, I'll set you on the path to free humanity from the hopelessness of the world. But before we can start our plans, we need to make you strong enough Sheev. Brace yourself because it'll be hell but no worse than the one you live in."

**Quest Complete**

**Join Madara**

**Rewards**

**Training from a legend**

**Chance for more of Hashirama's cells**

**Chance for Edo Madara/Madara's death**

**Chance for Zetsu's death/Edo Zetsu**

**Chance to become Shadow Leader of the Akatsuki**

Oh fuck yes. Everything is going my way. The only possible way this could go wrong is if Danzo somehow found me and spilled the beans on what really happened at Kannabi bridge. But hopefully that won't happen until I finish my training to the point that no one could kill me. Except if Orochimaru or Kabuto somehow reanimate Madara and Otsutsukis, Hagoromo himself stops me, Toneri comes to Earth early, or Momoshiki comes early. But let's ignore that for now.

I have some grinding to do.

**Two years later**

I stand before Madara while next to Zetsu. In front of us is the Gedo Mazo, what let's Madara live as long as he did. Today would be the day he dies by severing that connection. Also the day Obito would've finished and I finished his training. Of course I still have some shit to get. Luckily he knew the basics of the Eight Gates. Although it annoyed Zetsu very much every time I needed a White Zetsu because I kept pushing it to the limits.

**Inner Eight Gates Formation Lv. MAX**

Totally worth the pain though. But I shouldn't be getting off topic so easily.

Originally that was supposed to happen but not this time. If I got 100,000,000 RP from killing Obito and Kakashi then how much RP will I get if I kill one of the most popular anime antagonists of all time? That'll be great since I only leveled up once here. The problem with White Zetsu clones as sparring partners is that I wasn't allowed to kill them but the few times I did they didn't give as much RP as a human.

"You have finally learned all that I have to teach you Sheev. Now I can finally rest and leave the Eye of the Moon Plan in your capable hands." Madara's back was turned, he was now focused on the Gedo Mazo. Now was my chance.

I opened a portal using my left Kamui where Madara's head was. It worked as his body fell to the ground headless.

**Madara Uchiha**

**500,000,000 RP**

**You leveled up**

**Lv. 2,632**

As for Zetsu, wait where the fuck did he go? Oh shit don't tell me he escaped.

"YOU BASTARD!" Never mind there he is. "Thanks Tobi" And there was Tobi currently holding a struggling Zetsu hostage in his body.

"No problemo. Now where would you be without me. Probably chasing this fucker across the Elemental Nations as he tries desperately to kill you and bring Kaguya back."

"Yeah that would totally be a pain in my ass. And that's right Zetsu I know all about Mama Kaguya."

"Don't you dare speak of her. You're not even worthy of looking at her let alone speaking her name! She is far above trash like you!"

"Tobi"

"Yeah I got it." Tobi then slapped a silencing seal over Zetsu's mouth.

Zetsu only looked at me with hate clear in his eyes. Oh this is just rich, I'm single handedly killing Madara and holding the cause of every problem in my hands. It isn't often that you feel this powerful, I think I might be on a power high. Whatever I want to play with the momma's boy some more.

"Don't worry about resurrecting Kaguya, I'll finish what you started. Hell I'll even bring you back to witness it." At this hope returned in Zetsu's eyes but were still filled with hate. He really wants his momma back.

Well it's time to drop the bomb. "Oh yes you'll be seeing a lot more of her in a new light. Atop a mass plié of dead White Zetsu clones." He looked confused with that statement. Tobi made it a whole lot clearer for him. "You're getting a new dad, although she'll be calling Sheev Daddy."

Oh this shit is gold. Zetsu increased his struggling a hundred fold and screamed as loud as he can while muffled. He even started turning red. But I should stop playing with my food now.

As Tobi releases Zetsu I slammed a Rasenshuriken into his face. He then proceeded to turn into mush.

**Zetsu**

**Level: 200**

**HP:0/20,000**

Good thing he wasn't very durable otherwise he'd be a pain in the ass to deal with if he escaped. I would have lost Akatsuki and he might've alerted the villages of my existence. I may be Minato level but I was not Fourth Shinobi World War Obito level. Plus I actually like the Akatsuki, I might even keep them around as Edo Tensei with personalities.

**Zetsu**

**200,000,000 RP**

**You leveled up**

**Lv. 2,845**

Now that I saved the world better than any self-insert or fanfic Naruto ever did, I should plan on how I'll screw everyone over. Sure let's bring Kaguya back, so that means I need Akatsuki. So I'll do what Obito did and let Tobi handle Zetsu stuff for that. But that still leaves sixteen or seventeen years until Shippuden.

Perhaps I should just join a Hidden Village and learn all they have to offer. Nah that's kind of lame. I'll fucking steal that shit lol. Maybe meet up with Orochimaru and let him experiment on me for some Kekkei Genkai like Kabuto did to himself. Wait a minute if Kabuto who was a pretty damn good medic could do it then I sure as hell can.

**New Quest**

**Go around and steal Kekkei Genkai for yourself**

**Rewards**

**More Power**

**Various Bloodline Limits**

Now that I have a new goal I need to deal with the remains of my former caretakers. I open my Kamui Dimension and pull out Madara's head. The look of shock is still on it. I place it in my inventory because while Kamui is basically a physical inventory it's easier to claim the regular one as a storage seal than my eyeball dimension is. And I grab Zetsu's remains as well.

"Tobi, go absorb all the other White Zetsu clones" I guess if Tobi does that then he might get stronger Mokuton, and if it's stronger for him than it's stronger for me. Plus the more Hashirama cells the merrier.

**A hour later**

And I was right.

**Do you wish to upgrade your Mangekyou Sharingan into the Rinnegan?**

**Warning! Since you are not an Uchiha you cannot revert your Rinnegan back into Mangekyou Sharingan.**

'No'

But unfortunately as much as I would love to unlock the Rinnegan right now, Kamui is  _far_ too valuable to lose. But perhaps if I steal another pair of Sharingan then I'll unlock it.

**New Quest**

**Steal a pair of Sharingan Eyes**

**Rewards**

**Rinnegan**

Okay well I'll have plenty of Sharingan to spare once Itachi and I kill the clan. But the question for that is Sasuke. Does he die or not, I'm only interested in his Mangekyou Sharingan abilities and Indra's chakra. If I kill him then and there not only do I lose Itachi, I also lose a descendant of Indra and Six Paths Chakra. Never mind that part about Indra, I forgot I had Madara. Doesn't really matter anyway I'll kill the little shit later anyways. I'm keeping Mikoto though since she is fine.

Now that I solved my Rinnegan problem I should chat with Nagato and Konan.

**Amegakure**

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

**Reward**

**( Rain Tiger at Will Jutsu[Force it to rain in a large area around you until you end the technique, anything the rain touches you will sense.])**

Oh that's gonna be a good one to use.

As I stand in the rain with my Assassin's Shroud, my Tobi suit and the orange and black mask on, I have three main thoughts in my mind.

Wow this place is depressing. Damn Konan is hot. And how the fuck is Yahiko still alive when I have the guy as an Edo Tensei.

Ya Yahiko dies anyway so that doesn't matter too much. Probably just a glitch.

Anyway our meeting went the same as canon. Except for the fact that Yahiko was broken. And I don't mean broken in terms of power scaling but I mean actually broken. For one he looked like Pain, Rinnegan and red clouds. His voice sounded like he was in a cave. And he didn't even walk away, he just held out his hand and repeated "Almighty Push!" Or "Shinra Tensei!" while sliding away.

Nagato and Konan didn't look at this guy like 'What the fuck is going on' but like he was normal! After Yahiko left I looked at Nagato and Konan with confusion in my eyes.

"Ok what the fuck is going on with this guy? How can he lead an organization if he's like….like…that! Do not tell me you think that is normal. People do not move like that regardless of Kekkei Genkai." I exclaimed only to find Konan sighing 'Not this again' and Nagato opening his mouth.

"Don't worry about Yahiko, he's been like that ever since two years and a month ago. If you look past…. that then he's still the same Yahiko we've known since childhood. The same capable, peace loving, leader of the Akatsuki and our best friend." Nagato explained like he was telling me that my dog ran away to a butterfly farm when it was actually ran over at the driveway.

"Damn it Nagato! That's the forty seventh time this month you had to explain this! Yahiko has a problem and pretending it's not there doesn't solve anything! It's been two years since he started acting like this and nothing has changed! I'm surprised people still follow us when you keep calling….that our leader!" Konan angerly replied.

Looks like they had this argument more than once. I didn't even know shit like this could happen. It's looks like there was a glitch when I first used the Edo Tensei and summoned Yahiko. The game gave me Yahiko but just used Pain as a replacement with a repeating voice clip. Weird how he still acts the same he did in the anime.

"You're just jealous that you don't have the Rinnegan and just stuck with paper! I mean how does paper compare to the legendary dojutsu that the fucking Sage of the Six Paths had."

"Yahiko's eyes aren't even real! And his "Shinra Tensei" doesn't even do anything like yours! And don't even talk about my paper, it can be useful! Fake Madara who's right? Me or Nagato!" They both look at me expecting an answer.

Konan why are you putting me on the spot? This isn't even in character. Or maybe Yahiko glitching out did this. I wonder how Jiraiya would have reacted. Hell even Obito's reaction would be cool too. As for her question obviously she's right but I need Nagato to cooperate with me when Yahiko dies.

Tobi says just agree with the nut job. It'll be easier later._

"I'm sorry Konan but I'll have to agree with Nut- I mean Nagato. As long as your friend is the same person he's been then he's fine."

"Thank you Madara!"

"You can't be serious!"

As interesting as this is I need to get into position. I wonder how glitchy Yahiko fights and dies? And how would he affect Pain?

"As fun as this is I need to be somewhere. Remember Nagato, if you need someone to chat with about special eyes I'll be waiting here until you find me. BYE!" As I disappear with smoke I leave behind a Wood Clone because I am not waiting for this guy to make up his mind. And I got some unimportant members to sacrifice.

**Woods**

"The Leaf's ANBU Black Ops are on their way to Hanzo's as well."

And cue my scene. Kamui teleportation is so fucking cool lol. Anyway I had not killed anyone I could use for Edo Tensei since Madara, so I only have fifty six sacrifices to go.

"Now I know you useless canon fodder want to go to the meeting but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." They stop before me.

"Damn you! Did Hanzo send you?"

"Bitch do I look like I work for Hanzo? No I don't. All I want here is Pain, Konan's pants, and some human sacrifices."

I lift up my pointer fingers and charge some energy through them.

" **Death Beam Barrage!"** And most of them go down like ants. Frieza's moves are incredibly useful for Naruto, way more than the Kamehameha. You could use this for silent killing or for taking someone or groups down quickly. I'm surprised no one ever trying emulating this instant kill move.

But I can sense a couple of survivors. Now where could they be? Doesn't matter Kamui. And as soon as I activate it a guy tries cutting me with a sword. Ha your weapons are useless! When he falls through me I energy blast him away from me. And another guy jumps on my back like that's gonna do anything.

Oh shit Water Prison, oh wait I don't even need to breathe! These guys can't do anything to me! Why do I smell cement? I look behind me to see that guy from earlier spewing that shit from his mouth. Gross.

" **Super Explosive Wave"** That was created purely using the Explosion Release to light up my surrounding area. Again a Dragon Ball Z move that would totally be useful in Naruto. It's sorta like Almighty Push.

Then there was one. That dick who threw the Water Prison at me. I look him straight in the eyes with my Mangekyou blazing.

"MY EYES! ORGES AND DONKEYS AREN'T SUPPOSED DO THIS KIND OF SHIT!" He then stabbed himself in the eyes to end his suffering. Now what did I show him in that little hell I called a genjutsu?

Never underestimate the power of Shrek and Rule 34. Now I gotta go, I need to see glitchy Yahiko in action. And again I Kamui.

**The Meeting Area**

As I phase in on a cliff I get a good view of everything. There's Danzo and his ROOT, there's Hanzo and his Ame ninjas, and then there's the three last Akatsuki members. One of those members is being held hostage by Hanzo right now.

"Yahiko, as the leader, I will have you die here. If you try to cross me, this woman is dead." Hanzo threatens, holding a knife closer to Konan's throat. "You, with the red hair, use that kunai to kill Yahiko. If you do that, I'll let the woman live."

Nagato looks shocked but turns to Yahiko.

Yahiko slowly turns upside down towards Nagato. "Almighty Push"

"Just do it! End Yahiko's suffering!" Konan shouts tired of Nagato's reality issue and Yahiko's glitches.

"Hurry it up. Or would you let this woman die?!" Hanzo rushes wanting this done alread. And cleary choosing to ignore the glitchy Yahiko.

Nagato looks at Yahiko, then to Konan, and back to Yahiko. "Konan's right. It's time I end your pain Yahiko." He smiles "Shinra Push". Nagato Almighty Pushes the kunai to Yahiko's throat causing it to explode into millions of pixels.

And this is where he freaks out and unleashes the power of the Rinnegan. There's the Gedo Mazo, that purple dragon thing. And Hanzo's dead. There goes Danzo, good since I'd need that Massacre.

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

As I walk in I can see Nagato's skinny ass hooked up. He looks straight at me.

"You were right. There's no such thing as peace in this accursed world."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Madara Uchiha."

"So what was your answer to achieving peace?"

"Simple. This." I say as I raise two of my pointer fingers.

 **Death Beam**.

Two energy lasers pierce the hearts of the last two remaining Akatsuki members.

**Nagato Uzumaki**

**50,000,000 RP**

**Konan**

**1,000,000 RP**

**You leveled up!**

**Lv. 2,909**

Two fresh and ripe human sacrifices ready to go!_ Tobi shouts as he pops in with two Ame ninja.

"Alright Tobi help me set this up. It'll take a while." I take out some ink from my inventory and throw it to Tobi.

A pretty damn good use of Edo Tensei if you ask me. Especially for my new and improved Akatsuki. For one all members, except me, are getting turned into Edo Tensei. Completely loyal to me, can't die, and unlimited energy. Two, I'm removing the ten member limit. Why not build Akatsuki from a ten membered terrorist group into an army of undead S-Ranked Warriors? And three, instead of duos I'm having four man squads. Facing two S-Ranked ninja is hard enough but four will be fucking insane. Imagen if Jiraiya had to deal with Itachi, Kisame, and any other duo in the group. He and Naruto would be dead, end of series.

"I'm done!" Great now it's time to start. But first I remove the Rinnegan from Nagato's eyes. If Obito did it and he still had them when reanimated, why not now? I place them in my inventory.

I spill Nagato's blood on the scroll and place it on the ground, Black symbols of ink surrounded an Ame shinobi. Once they finish I clasp my hands together. The body started decaying, the man yelling, until they both stopped and bursted out was Nagato with both Rinnegan. Yes it worked!

I repeated the process for Konan as well. I look at both of their settings and turn on their personalities.

"Nagato, Konan, I need you to two to find S-Rank shinobi and get them to join Akatsuki. Build up funds by taking all kinds of missions. Lead Amegakure as its God. And Nagato, set up the Gedo Mazo for bijou extraction" The both of them nod and I leave.

Akatsuki is settled, now I'm off to the next place.

**Kirigakure**

**Mizukage Tower**

**You found a Legendary Location**

**Reward**

**( Hiding in Mist Jutsu )**

I should've came here in the middle of the night when he's sleeping but this works too.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yagara screamed. He was understandably pissed off as we were in the bathroom and he was taking a shit.

"Mangekyou Sharingan"

Yugara stopped screaming and looked at me ready to serve. I grab him and war

p back to Ame.

**Amegakure**

"Alright guys let's go suck a bijuu from this bitch." I throw Yugara at the center of the room. I summon Mito, Yahiko, and Izuna to help with the process. Yahiko's face brightens up at seeing his friends again, as do they. Mito is impassive and Izuna is glaring hatefully at the three remembering his painful experience back at ROOT. Before we get started I send Tobi off to find another sacrifice.

Anyway we complete the process after 10 hours. Tobi brings back another no name and I bring Yugara back to life and back to Kirigakure.

**Kirigakure**

"Now here's what you're gonna do. Bloodline purge the shit outta Kiri. But while you're killing those with Kekkei Genkai, I want you to save at least one of each type. Also when the Kaguya Clan rebels send someone there to pick up a kid named Kimimaro and pick up his medical records." Yugara nods his head, pulls up his pants and walks out of the bathroom.

Now I just gotta wait a bit to recruit Kisame. Next up on Obito's to do list is…. Oh shit. The Kyuubi Attack, Minato and Kushina, Naruto Uzumaki. Well let's see how this goes.

Beta: philip83


	4. Walkthrough Part 4

**You have slept a full 24 hours. Health and Energy are now full.**

 

Now wait a minute, I set my sleep timer for 8 hours. While I know I don't _need_ sleep but it still feels good, even if I can't dream.

 

_That would be because of me_ Tobi cheerfully announced.

 

“Ok, what the hell did you do?” I ask.

 

_Check your avatar_

 

I open up my equipment menu only to find Kakashi’s Mangekyou missing. And replaced with Nagato’s Rinnegan. I turn to Tobi waiting for an explanation. While I do love having the Rinnegan, the problem was he did it without my consent and it made me sleep for a day.

 

_Well since you may or may not end up fighting Minato on the day of the Kyuubi Attack, I figured that the Rinnegan would be more useful in this situation. Plus it solved a question we both had. You didn't need a medical transplant, I just quickly ripped out your eye and put that one in._

 

Holy fucking shit. HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! I can exploit this in so many ways! Complex and life threatening surgeries done just by sleeping away all of the damage. The only downside is that it takes twenty four hours to do so. But I'm fine with that. I can just inject the blood of let's say Mei Terumi, sleep for 24 hours and boom two bloodlines.

 

But I should keep track of the time. It's dark so it's the middle of the night.

 

‘Time and date’

 

 **The time is 3** : **44 A.M. Today is the October 8th**

 

Well I guess I have plenty of time to boost myself up before I attack the Hidden Leaf Village. Now let's check on our Bloody-ish Mist.

 

**Kirigakure**

 

I warp back to Yugara’s office, or you could say mine. Too bad the game only counts places I purchased with my money as a safe house.

 

The moment I warp in, Yugara bursts out of his bedroom and bows before me. “What can I do for you Sheev-sama?” He asks.

 

“First of all, whenever we talk address me as _Madara-sama_ , just in case of spies. Second, I'm here for my new bloodlines.”

 

“Of course Madara-sama. Just as you said the Kaguya have revolted, they were wiped out except for the boy Kimimaro. I have my medics working on him as we speak. And allow me to lead you to where we keep them.” Yugara then turns around and walks to his destination.

 

It's only been a day and he already started the Bloodline Purge just like that. Granted people here were racist or cowards but still. I can't images that most people were on board just like that.

 

“Here is Kimimaro’s room.” He then points to a prison room. Not exactly sanitary but not like I needed him alive anyway. I just wanted him healthy so he blood doesn't give me his disease.

 

As I walk in I can see doctors working tirelessly over the Kaguya Kid. I could hear one word however. “Orochimaru-sama” Shit don't tell me he's glitched out like Yahiko. As I take a look I notice he's perfectly fine. The only weird thing about him is that he still has a Curse Mark. This is probably the developers, may God smile upon you for the rest of your days, were just lazy with Kimimaro considering he didn't really affect the plot that much despite him being the Snake Fag’s best goon.

 

I place my hand over him and activate **Mystical Healing Palm.** As my hands glow green, I finally know what's wrong with him, besides the glitching. Turns out that he has a pretty severe lack of calcium, or milk. I'm sure that with being locked away comes with little food or water, let alone a liquid known for improving bones. Now while I could cure Kimimaro of his disease but why? I only need him for his blood and as an Edo Tensei.

 

“Tobi, go get the highest quality milk you can find. Steal it from the fucking Daimyo for all I care.”

 

_Sure thing. Milk fit for a Daimyo just for you._ Then he goes back into the ground.

 

“M-m-mizukage-sama, who is that?” Asked the frighten doctor. Oh shit I forgot about them. At least I have some free sacrifices. As I turn to them with my Mangekyou and Rinnegan glaring at them, I could see heavy amounts of fear and the smell of piss. Next time you're in the presence of dangerous people you shut yourfucking mouth up and pray they'll ignore you're insignificant ass.

 

**Two Hours Later**

 

_Soory it took me so long. You would _not_  believe how hard it is to steal milk from the Fire Daimyo. That Asuma guy was a real pain in the ass to deal with. As a matter of fact here he is._ As Tobi’s face unveils Asuma, I got an idea for a test.

 

The Rinnegan can steal the soul and the memories of its victims. I wonder if that mean any soul I steal can be used for Edo Tensei. Hopefully it's an obvious yes.

 

“What the hell am I doing in Kiri!? Who the hell are you!?” An angry Asuma asks.

 

I put on my Madara voice as I look the Third’s son in the eyes. “Well Asuma Sarutobi, since you're going to die I might as well answer your questions. You're in Kiri because you tried to stop my friend Tobi here” _Aw you do care!_ “from getting me some quality milk.”

 

“You're telling me I'm in a situation where I could die because I tried to stop some plant thing from stealing the Fire Daimyo’s overpriced milk. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!”

 

“Bitch watch who you're talking to.”

 

“The fuck should I care? You are not in any Bingo Book that I can remember. I'm more afraid the Mizukage right behind you.”

 

“I'm your fucking boogeyman.”

 

“Kurenai's father?”

 

“MADARA YOUR MOTHERFUCKER UCHIHA! FUCKING LOOK ME IN THE EYES!”

 

As he does he finally gets an idea of who he's playing with. His face goes from snarky to fearful.

 

“Don't worry Asuma. You'll see your friends and family soon enough. And Madara, inside Kurenai too.” Before he could reply I place my hand on his head.

 

**Soul Drain**

 

**You currently are holding 1 soul**

 

**Asuma Sarutobi**

 

**10,000 RP**

 

**You have gained the skills of Asuma Sarutobi**

 

Wow, for the guy who trained Team Ten, this is fucking disappointing. Especially since Shikamaru “killed” Hidan in revenge for his death. Guess he was useless for plot until Naruto starts. At least I have his chakra blades.

 

I take a blood sample from Kimimaro and use the **Mystical Healing Palm** to merge it with the milk. I then inject it into myself.

 

_Night night_ From Tobi are the last words I hear before unconsciousness sweeps in.

 

**You have slept for a full 24 hours. Health and Energy are now full**

 

**You have unlocked a new Kekkei Genkai**

 

**Bone Release Lv. 1**

 

IT WORKS! But unfortunately it means I only have a day before Naruto’s birth. But then again who says I need to attack Konoha like Obito did?

 

**New Quest**

 

**Attack the Hidden Leaf Village**

 

**Rewards**

 

**Possible Edo Tensei**

 

**Full Nine-Tailed Fox/Kyuubi/Kurama**

 

**Failure**

 

**Death**

 

**Half of the Nine-Tails**

 

**No Edo Tensei**

 

**Identity Revealed**

 

Ok these stakes are high. Not like I was gonna fuck around this time. Especially with the guy who could beat Obito at this period of time, and has a far superior Sage Mode than Jiraiya, _the_ Toad Sage.

 

Scratch that I'm definitely fucking around this dude. I could use the Rinnegan on Minata to steal the secrets of the Toad’s Sage Mode. That would save a whole lot of time for me. Granted I could possibly genjutsu the Toads into teaching me but this is might be less risky due to them potentially turning me into stone.

 

But hell, who said we had to fight. I'm a fucking kage of Madaragakure, which out ranks every other villages kage. I'll _sneak in_ use maxed out stealth, steal Minato’s soul in his sleep, and kidnap Kushina too. Bam easy victory since I'm pretty sure I can handle Old Man Hokage Hiruzen. Then again my overconfidence has bitten me in the ass before. Why not get some info.

 

“Tobi, I need you to go to Konoha and tell me everything important that I don't already know. Is Minato still the Fourth? Is Kushina the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Is Itachi still sick? Is Shisui still born? Shit like that,”

 

He nods and goes away. While I should already know this thanks to Asuma I'm still adjusting to my new found soul draining abilities. Let's get summoning.

 

**Two Summoning Sessions Later**

 

Edo Asuma and Edo Kimimaro. They both look the same as they did before they died. Except Kimimaro was the one that got brought back during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Even to a dead Kimimaro the blessed developers were lazy with this poor guy.

 

“Asuma and Kimimaro, head to Amegakure. If they ask who you are tell them Daddy Madara sent you.”

 

“Yes Madara-sama” Then they left.

 

Now I should get Yugara to show me where he keeps his prisoners.

 

**Kirigakure Prison**

 

“Here you go, Madara-sama. Every non-bloodline user prisoner in Kirigakure.”

 

Oh so many sacrifices. Too many to count. Let's get some good ones.

 

**Death Beam Barrage**

 

**Death Beam Barrage**

 

Let's change the moves a bit.

 

**Bone Barrage**

 

A bone rushes out my finger while covered in blood to its target.

 

**_Instant Kill_ **

 

Never mind. Sacrifices _and_ test subjects.

 

“While you're at it Yugara call in Kisame Hoshigaki. Let me know when he come in. After that bring me the bodies of the previous Mizukage.” With a nod of his head the Mizukage is out the door. And I have enough to summon.

 

‘Summon’

 

Ten orbs rise from no where while drawing in some kind of essence or energy from the ground and sky.

 

**Here is a list of those you summoned:**

 

**Taki Shinobi**

 

**Taki Shinobi**

 

**Civilian***

 

**Civilian***

 

**Anko Mitarashi**

 

**Dan**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Fisherman**

 

**Fisherman**

 

Damn this sucks. The only decent ones are Anko and that guy who ruined Jiraiya’s chances of getting with Tsunade. That gives me another idea.

 

‘Summon Dan, Anko, and Civilians’

 

As the four of them poof in, I pay more attention to Anko. Normally it would've been because she's so hot and another reason why I hate Boruto but this might be another case of Glitched Yahiko.

 

She looks just like she did from the Chunin Exams. Thank God. So that means the one in Konoha must be jacked up.

 

And Dan looks fine I guess, didn't give a shit about him in the flashbacks. He’ll be useful when dealing with Tsunade though.

 

And last we have the special civilians. So here there’s names.

 

**Jin**

 

**Orochi**

 

Jin looks like an older older Jiraiya, including the white hair. Orochi is basically a female Orochimaru but older. The weird thing is how similar their names are with their kids. But check out who they married.

 

**Jin**

 

**Wife: Raiya**

 

**Orochi**

 

**Husband: Haru**

 

When I look at them I can see where the Toad and Snake get their traits from. Orochi is analyzing her surroundings while still holding me in focus. Jin despite standing towards me is obviously eyeballing Orochi’s boobs.It'll be great for psychological warfare.

 

I dispelled them all since they're pretty much useless for now. But before I could go on another killing spree or bone jutsu tryouts, Tobi pops up.

 

_You might want to see this. It's pretty different._

 

So I grab Tobi and we warp inside of my old apartment.

 

**Konohagakure**

 

**Naruto’s Apartment**

 

Aw, home for one day shit home for one day. Granted I could've cleaned this place up if I stilled here but fuck that noise. I could never wash away the smell.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing in my hous-”

 

“Mangekyou Sharingan” The man stops his screaming. “You have one hour to deface the Yondaime Hokage’s head. Use the most rude and inappropriate thing you can think of.” He nods his head and walks out the door.

 

Tobi grabs me and we appear at the Hokage Monument

 

**Hokage Monument**

 

**You found a Legendary Location**

 

**Fugaku Uchiha’s head**

 

**Reward**

 

**( Madara’s Gunbai )**

 

Oh shit. Guess I was right after all, Minato was not Hokage. Good news is Danzo isn't. But bad news means that there will not be a coup, therefore the Massacre is gonna have to change.

 

Because Fugaku Uchiha is the Yondaime Hokage. His head even has his Sharingan painted too!

 

Not Orochimaru, Minato, Danzo, or that Hyuuga guy. The fucking Uchiha. Despite the fact that people may be pissed off at them after the Kyuubi Attack, no one would disrespect the Hokage's clan. And Danzo wouldn't be stupid enough to try and order Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan without the coup as an excuse.

 

“Besides the change in leadership, what else is there?” I ask.

 

“Kushina Uzumaki is still married to the Yondaime. And Mikoto Uchiha is married the former Yondaime.”

 

Wow, now that's a pretty fucking huge change. Naruto and Sasuke’s parents being switched basically means the Naruto and Sasuke's I know are effectively dead or non-canon in this universe. There are three ways these two could change. Naruto is Sasuke and Sasuke is Naruto. Pull a Vegito and Gogeta and just merge their personalities. Or knowing the developers leave them the fucking same.

 

But the biggest question for them is are they still reincarnations of Indra and Asura? Again, yes because developers.

 

Of course Sasuke with both Uchiha and Uzumaki genes would end up having him stronger than he was at the end of Shippuden. Hell he'd probably be a pretty damn good Jinchuriki. Naruto loses out on his Uzumaki heritage but he gets the Sharingan.

 

Then there's Itachi. Oh God I forgot about him in this. One of his biggest weaknesses is his stamina. Give him the Uzumaki reserves and you'd get an alive Edo Itachi. Then there's the seals and chakra chains too. This Itachi could end up even more broken than canon even if he still had his disease.

 

“Anything else?”

 

_An hour ago some fat chick was arrested for public indecency and pedophilia. Plus she's whacked out crazy. Like her left half is gone but she's still alive crazy._

 

Yep that's Anko. She turned into her fanon counterpart combined with Boruto.

 

_Kushina’s second son, Sasuke, will be born at the Uchiha hideout. Jiraiya is planned to be there to ensure the seal still functions. Mikoto was pregnant with Naruto. Minato is not invited due to some bad blood between him and Fugaku. Rumor has it that they stole each other's first choice. Talk about drama_

 

Fugaku x Kushina makes sense. The kage has to keep the Jinchuriki close. Then Minato x Mikoto could be anything from Kushina making recommendations to developers. As for the bad blood, it would make sense. Fugaku stole Kushina from Minato and Minato lost an Uchiha boy and possible Sharingan.

 

Well now that I know what I need I can prepare for tomorrow.

 

Step one, deal with Minato when he's sleeping. Two, deal with Mikoto. Three, deal with Kushina and unleash the Kyuubi. Four, deal with Fugaku. Five, genjutsu the Uchiha Elders into continuing the coup. Six, have Mito seal fifty percent  of the Kyuubi’s yin _and_ yang chakra into me.

 

Pretty solid for steps one through four. I still need the Massacre for three reasons, Itachi, extra Sharingan, and no more Uchiha. As for become the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, why the hell not. Half of the Kyuubi overpowered Biju Bomb beats six from the other Biju so of course I'd get that kind of power. Plus as the War Arc had shown us, you can still summoned the Juubi without the whole Tailed Beast.

 

‘Tobi, put this marker near the Uchiha Hideout. I'm pretty sure that Minato would have Flying Thunder God all over his house.’ Probably on Mikoto too.

 

Now I should get back to Kiri real quick for Kisame.

 

**Kirigakure**

 

Yugara simply pointed at a door when I phased in. Must be where Kisame is.

 

“Hello there, Mizukage-sama said you wished to-”

 

**Universal Pull**

 

Kisame is pulled towards me in a surprise attack.

 

**Soul Drain**

 

Then bam his soul is mine.

 

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

 

**500,000 RP**

 

**You leveled up!**

 

**Lv-**

 

Yeah yeah I leveled up. Now to bring a shark back from the dead.

 

**Amegakure**

 

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

 

“Konan-chan, Nutjob, Yahiko, I'm home.” I announce as I phase in my HQ.

 

“Hello Sheev-kun” “Hey Sheev-sama” “I am not a nut job”

 

“Yes you are” Me and Konan respond. The only one out of the loop is Yahiko since he only knows what they told him.

 

“Anyway I got another new member. Say hello to Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tailed Beast without a tail.”

 

“You shouldn't be one to talk about hellos since you fucking killed me in the middle of mine!”

 

“Looks like someone is a salty sardine.” Really Yahiko, fish puns.

 

“Watch your mouth strawberry head!”

 

“Now listen up you fat fish-”

 

**Almighty Push**

 

Well that stops that. As much as it would be interesting to see these two fight I'm gonna have to pass for now.

 

I look at Konan who's ready to report.

 

“We managed to get the citizens of Ame to believe Nagato is a god by having him “bring” Yahiko back to life and to normal. We found two of the original Akatsuki members, Hidan and Sasori. They are currently on their way. As for funds, Iwa has sent some jobs our way. So did a man by the name of Gato.”

 

That's a good way to make people believe in your divinity, raising the dead. Sasori while not physically powerful is still good against realistic people with his puppets and poisons. Hidan is the real kicker here, with him I can possibly get his immortality and jutsu, just get their blood and stab yourself in the brain or heart instant kill. Then there's Gato, one of the first Naruto antagonists while the show was still about ninjas and stealth and tactics. Not to mention a rich son of a bitch.

 

‘Summon Mito’

 

“Mito, I need you to go the Land of Waves and turn Gato into an Edo Tensei. Then when you're done go to the remains of your clan and bring back all of it's treasures and DNA samples for me.”

 

She nods her head and then smiles at thought of going home, then frowns when she hears remains.

 

“If I may ask, what had happened to the Uzumaki Clan while I was dead?”

 

I turn to Nagato.

 

“Well Mito-sama, during the Second Shinobi World War the Uzumaki Clan was destroyed by the combined might of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri. There are only a few survivors left. The only ones that I am aware of are myself, Kushina, and Itachi.”

 

“I see. Thank you Nagato. I'm sorry that there was nothing I could do to stop it. Now the once great and strong Uzumaki Clan is now nothing more than a bunch of survivors clinging to life.”

 

Mito and Nagato embrace in a comforting hug. Then Yahiko and Konan join in. So does Kisame, the shark should've been a fucking teddy bear. Now they all look at me expecting something.

 

“Come on out Izuna and join the fun!” Said literally nobody except me.

 

Izuna looks at the group then at me. He's still pissed at Yahiko. “Go” I say as I point. He walks towards the group arms wide.

 

**Almighty Push**

 

“FUCK YOU GUYS” Cried Izuna as he flew out the wall. “Ouch”

 

“Nagato I thought we agreed on no more “Almighty Push” or “Shinra Tensei”

 

“Sorry Konan. How about **Universal Pull**.” Damnit Nagato! He pulled me into the group embrace. At least I'm between Mito and Konan.

 

This feels pretty nice actually. I haven't felt this good since… before all of this. A family of some kind. I can get used to this.

 

“The fuck is with this gay shit! I thought this was supposed to be a fucking group of S-Ranked badasses. Not this gay and sappy crap. This shit is the exact reason why I left Yugakure. Miss me with that gay shit.”

 

**Universal Pull**

 

**Soul Drain**

 

**Hidan**

 

**200,000**

 

“Izuna! While you're down there go get me a human sacrifice. Don't start anything!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Fuck you, what?!”

 

“Fuck you Sheev-sama!”

 

“Better.”

 

**One Hour Later**

 

“Okay, I have a mission for you three. Hidan, Asuma, and Kimimaro. I need you guys to go and find Kakuzu. A good place would be bounty stations. If you find him give him the bounty I collected on Asuma. Then he'll join for sure or at least hear us out.”

 

“Yeah yeah Sheev-sama. Fucking bullshit how you killed me even though I was fucking immortal. If you didn't have your Jashindamned eyeballs I'd kick your ass.” Hidan grumbled as they left.

 

**11,000,000,000 Ryo has been transferred into the Akatsuki account from Gato Company.**

 

Neat, that means Mito is now working her way towards her clan grounds. And money won't be an issue for a while.

 

But that's enough messing around, I have a fox to tame.

 

“Nagato get the Gedo Mazo ready for tomorrow. We're sucking a thick bitch or a little shit dry.” Nagato nods as I begin to phase away.

 

**October 10th 11:33 P.M.**

 

**You found a Legendary Location**

 

**Minato Namikaze’s house**

 

**Reward**

 

**( Minato's Hokage Jacket )**

 

Nice, that be good to wear for irony or something. Anyway it's the middle of the night where most people are asleep including the Namikaze household.

 

Thanks to the fact that the Yellow Flash would leave his markers everywhere for his signature jutsu and maxed out stealth I got in.

 

In the master bedroom is Minato, Mikoto and a sleeping Naruto.

 

**Naruto Uchiha-Namikaze***

 

And of course his name would be hyphenated like so many Naruto Uchiha stories out there. Whatever though. I'll deal with the little shit later. I got bigger things to fry.

 

I crouch and sneak over to Minato, not even making a sound. I use the maxed out **Sexy Jutsu** to turn into Mikoto so he wouldn't be alarmed. As I put my hands on his head, he smiled. So did I.

 

**Soul Drain**

 

By the time Minato realized something was up it was too late. His soul and the secrets to Sage Mode were now mine. Hell, even his skills in sealing and the Flying Thunder God transferred to me.

 

I put a suppression seal on Mikoto and had Tobi take her to Ame.

 

I grab Naruto and wake him up. He looks at me and smilies. Makes sense as I'm his naked and very attractive mother. Well time to scar the kid for life. How you ask, by showing him his fanon childhood.

 

“Mangekyou Sharingan”

 

In no time at all he awakens his Sharingan. Just like Itachi did with his and Shisui’s eyes, I programmed Naruto's eyes to explode if they ever came into eye contact. Just in case the little shit gets plot armor. So while he cries I gently lower the kid back down on his bed and cuddle with him and give him his bottle of milk until he falls asleep. It's the least I could do for fucking up the kid’s beginning of life.

 

**You found a Legendary Location**

 

**Uchiha Hideout**

 

**Reward**

 

**( Totsuka Blade )**

 

OH MY GOD YES!!  Makes sense it'd find it here since it was here where we saw it for the first time.

 

Anyway thanks to Stealth I'm invisible to these people.

 

“Push Kushina Push.”

 

“God fucking damn it Fugaku! Don't you tell me to calm down when you have a fucking kid coming out of you! I thought I said we weren't having anymore kids after Itachi-kun!”

 

“Well Kushina-chan, Itachi has been looking forwards to getting a little brother. Plus if I remember correctly you're the one who asked to fu-OW! Damn it my hand! You broke it.”

 

“Keep on pushing Kushina-chan, Sasuke-kun’s head is popping out. Now he's halfway there keep on pushing!”

 

“FUGAKU YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING MY BODY AGAIN AFTER THIS!!”

 

“That's what you said with Itachi but we both know that never happened and you'll say the same with Sara- OW GOD DAMMIT WOMAN YOU ALREADY BROKE MY HAND! STOP BREAKING IT FURTHER!”

 

“I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK WITH MY TEETH OR WITH THE KYUUBI AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU SHARE MY PAIN!”

 

**Amegakure**

 

Nagato was in the middle of a bubble bath when he sensed a disturbance thanks to the power of the Rinnegan.

 

“I sense that someone else finally understands our pain. No wait it's even greater than ours! What could it possibly be? Two Glitched Yahikos perhaps?”

 

And so Nagato spent the rest of his bubble bath pondering on pain and philosophy of pain. At least until Mito’s Uzumaki Special Raman was ready, stuff that could lure in an Uzumaki for miles.

 

**Uchiha Hideout**

 

“Congratulations Fugaku-San, Kushina-chan. It's a girl!”

 

“Dammit I wanted a boy. Well when we get back we can make ano-,”

 

The Kyuubi’s flared and that was enough to shut Fugaku up.

 

“NO”

 

“Fine then, I'll name her Sarada Uchiha.”

 

“Fugaku-kun that's a stupid name. Mikoto-chan gave me a great idea for a boy, Sasuke. But I guess I'll name her after Rin. Rin Uchiha.”

 

“That's a fine name I suppose. But next time I'm picking the name.”

 

“I was serious you aren't touching me for at least six months. Try and I'll use _it's_ chakra to burn you alive.”

 

“Fine fine Kushina. Now let's get going.”

 

“AH!”

 

“Aw such a cute exchange, too. Too bad I'll have to break you two up.” I reveal myself by killing the nurse who did the labor. I throw a kunai marker at Fugaku and Kushina.

 

Fugaku throws two of his own kunai at them. “I won't let you hurt my wife and child.”

 

“Too bad you helped with that, _Hokage-sama_.”

 

“What are you talking about!?” He shouts. He turns to Kushina only to find a Wood Clone warping away in a flash, an orange flash.

 

“I recognize that jutsu. You somehow recreated Minato's jutsu. No matter. They do not call me Wicked Eye Fugaku for nothing.” He says as he activates his Mangekyou Sharingan.

 

I turn on my sexy as fuck Madara voice to fit the mood. “So you think you’re a threat to me just because you possess a Mangekyou Sharingan. Ha! It doesn't compare to my eyes. The Rinnegan!” I shout as I make my Rinnegan visible from my mask.

 

**Fire Style: Great Dragon’s Flames**

 

Time to put this baby on a test drive. I hold out my hand.

 

**Energy Nullification**

 

And just like that no more jutsu. Fugaku was visibly surprised but cooled his expression. He then fired several more smaller fire balls at me.

 

**Energy Nullification**

 

Once again I am very grateful for this thing. Makes fighting S-Ranks even more easy, but then again I could classify myself as SSS-Rank. Only surpassed by top tier fighters like Madara or Momoshiki. But I shouldn't be sucking myself off now, there's plenty of time to hear that from my Edo Tensei.

 

Besides I still have more Rinnegan abilities to try out. Like the Asura Path. I grow four extra arms. I'm won't use the extra heads because now isn't the time to practice having extra eyes. Now there's lasers, guns, or missiles. Or all of them as there's no kill quite as good as overkill.

 

I grow out a minigun, a rail gun, two laser chain guns I saw in Star Wars, and plasma missiles. And have them all pointed towards the Hokage. FIRE!

 

“What the in the world is this?!” He cried out as he did his best to avoid getting hit. The Mangekyou Sharingan and his combat experience was the only thing saving him right now. For the plasma missiles he used kunai, the laser beams and bullets he simply dodged. Pretty admirable from a guy who never even fought once in the anime or manga. LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

Now let's see how longer he can survive, not long is my answer. If he wasn't scared then, he is now. As the moment he saw my clones he activated a stage 2 Susanoo. Some bullets got a hit in before he activated it however, not much damage though.

 

Me and my wood clones switch our weapons to proton torpedos and laser miniguns. Combined with the stress and pain from using the Mangekyou and Susanoo, with me on top, he only lasts thirty seconds.

 

**Fugaku Uchiha**

 

**Level: 367**

 

**Hp: 1,345/367,000**

 

At 1,345 and going down quickly as he bleeds to death all the first Uchiha Hokage could do is stare defiantly at me. A perfectly good time to taunt him.

 

“You know Fugaku, you disappoint me. The first Uchiha Hokage, a title that not even I, Madara could achieve, but what do you do? Die after a few years in office, disappear when Konoha is being attack by numerous beasts including the Kyuubi, and let the Leaf’s greatest enemy walk away with the Nine Tails. But don't worry _Hokage-sama,_ you'll see your wife and children soon enough.” I then proceed to do the Fortnite default dance as he dies. He could only watch as the man who bested him treat his death so disrespectfully, tears in his normal Sharingan eyes. Not anymore as I quickly remove them before he could revert them to base.

 

**Fugaku Uchiha**

 

**200,000 RP**

 

So sad that the game doesn't consider his death to be much for RP. Not that it matters. I should check on the village now. And with that I warp away and put his body in my inventory.

 

**Konoha**

 

“Why are you doing this?! Please stop, you can do whatever you want with me but please don't kill Rin!” Kushina pleads to the unmoving wood clone.

 

“Anything you say? Well I have a few things I could think of.” I say as I phase in. I send my clone off with Sasuke to act as lookout for anyone who could interrupt our meeting. And to unleash a substitute for Kurama.

 

Kushina looks a bit disturbed as she can see my eye look her up and down, but she tries to take advantage of that. “Yes! Yes! Anything at all! As long as my children are safe.”

 

“Alright then. I promise not to harm your children.” It'll be easier to lie than say no, but she was so relieved she didn't notice how wrong things could go with just that sentence. I could still have an Edo Tensei or a Clone kill Itachi and Sasuk- Rin.

 

“Close your eyes.” And surprisingly enough she does. I slap a suppression seal on her ass and she drops to the ground.

 

As I grab her body I look towards Konoha, currently under attack by summons of the Animal Path. By the next day I'll have plenty of sacrifices for summons. But the last thing I see is Fugaku’s head on the Hokage Monument. Where his Sharingans were painted over with the Byakugan. Lol.  

 

**Amegakure**

 

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

 

**Quest Complete**

 

**Attack the Hidden Leaf Village**

 

**Rewards**

 

**Possible Edo Tensei**

 

**Full Nine-Tailed Fox/Kyuubi/Kurama**

 

**Becoming the Kyuubi Container**

 

At the Gedo Mazo stands all of my Edo Tensei, Kakuzu, and Sasori.

 

“About fucking time you showed up! We've been standing here all day when I could be doing shit like sacrificing worthless heathens to Jashin-sama.” Hidan whined.

 

“You offered me a lot of money to join but I'm wasting money just standing around.” Kakuzu complained.

 

“Yes, yes I hear your complaints but I will address them later. Tobi!” I throw a bag of Ryo at Kakuzu and Sasori to shut them up.

 

Sasori opens his bag only to almost drop it. “You should shut up and look in your bag Kakuzu.”

 

He growls but opens the bag. He almost drops it too. He hides it from everyone but I can tell. How do you ask.

 

“100,000,000 ryo is an extremely generous offer. Pleasure to do business with you.”

 

Well thanks to the fact that money no longer matters to me I can just throw that shit around.

 

_Six alive humans ready to die, plus a baby._

 

“I'll be back.”

 

Now I can't let Sasori and Kakuzu know about the fact that most of the Akatsuki is made up of zombies. They might come on to the fact that they might end up as zombies too, which would be totally correct. So I sent them on a mission to find the location of the Yata Mirror for a couple of days. Who knows, Sasori’s spy network might actually find it.

 

**Three Minutes Later**

 

Now in my collection is Edo Minato, Fugaku, and Mikoto.

 

“Mito and Minato I have a job for you.”

 

Now what's am I doing. Simple, seal seventy-five percent of the Kyuubi’s yin and yang chakra into me. Twenty percent into the Gedo Mazo. And five percent into lil Naruto. Why would I let Naruto live you may ask? Because I'm curious as to how he’ll turn out. Plus my endgame is to ruin his happy ending, so I'll take away his biggest source of power and the cause of his hatred. But he’ll still be hated however, by idiot civilians.

 

They nodded their heads and got to work using some guy Tobi found for the Reaper Death Seal. Of course when they did this they did _not_ take Kurama’s consciousness with my portion. Nope, because how else is Kura-chan supposed to apologize to her precious little Naru-kun. Oh that's right I'm bringing fan fiction to life.

 

Now that five percent of Kurama plus his mind is into Naruto, we get to work on me. Turns out that Minato or Mito could do the sealing process just fine but I kept them together just to be safe.

 

**You unlocked**

 

**The Kyuubi’s Chakra Lv.1**

 

Oh yes now that I have the Nine Tails all I need are the eight other Biju.

 

“Alright, after you put the rest of the Kyuubi's chakra in the Gedo Mazo, I want seventy-five percent of the other Biju we have. And someone bring Kushina back to life.” I forgot it's name but who cares. Now I have a fox to chat with.

 

**You found a Legendary Location**

 

**Naruto’ Mindscape**

 

Reward

 

( **Infinite Ramen Cup**  )

 

Really though? An infinite ramen cup? I maxed out Ichiraku’s recipe so I could practically make quality ramen with fucking rocks and grass.

 

This place is just like the anime. A sewer. Disgusting. So I just hover over the sewage water. And all I have to do is try to sense the largest concentration of negative emotions.

 

**You gained a skill**

 

**Emotion Sensing Lv. 1**

 

**You leveled up a skill**

 

**Emotion Sensing Lv. 30**

 

Yeah that is definitely Kurama alright. So all I do is follow Kurama's emotions.

 

“YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME HUMAN! NOT ONLY WERE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR MY SEALING INTO THIS BRAT BUT YOU STOLE MY FUCKING CHAKRA!” Kurama raged trying his hardest to go through his cage and kill me where I stand. Too bad that even if he broke the cage there's always Kamui lol.

 

“Well Kurama is that anyway to treat a guest? I thought your father taught you better than that.”

 

“YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ABOUT MANNERS WHEN YOU KILLED THAT UCHIHA BASTARD, LEFT MY CONTAINER’S CHILDREN AS ORPHANS, AND THEN KIDNAPPED HER! AND DO NOT SPEAK MY TRUE NAME! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF IT!”

 

Fair point but I didn't really care as that fox is always angry until “Talk no Jutsu”, of course I'll be damned if I let Naruto ever create that jutsu.

 

“Anyways Kurama, I came not to brag about your imprisonment but to introduce you into the wonderful world of fanon.” Strange enough I saw the great and mighty Nine Tails _wince_ when I mentioned fanon.

 

“KEEP THAT _FILTH_ AWAY FROM ME!!! IT'S DISGUSTING AND IDIOTIC THE KIND OF SHIT YOU HUMANS PRODUCE. The brat is fucking twelve years old but somehow manages to lay with women twice or triple his age. Or how he's always getting beaten by the villagers disperse the fact that the Hokage would _never_ let that happen. Or how he somehow gets every bloodline under the sun. OR WORST OF ALL, THAT ANYTIME IM A FUCKING WOMAN YOU SICK FUCKS ALWAYS HAVE ME TURNING INTO SOME SLUTLY  BUSTY REDHEAD AND ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY SUBMISSIVE TO HIM.”

 

Ok that's an understandable reaction. If I were female and I learned I had to share an idiot with a large dick with fifty other women, I'd be pretty pissed off to. Perhaps I could show Kurama some mercy like I did lil Naruto.

 

**“Biju Bomb”**

 

“OH SHIT! What the fuck you sped fox!”

 

“Damnit I missed!”

 

If it weren't for Kamui that shit would've hurt. You know what fuck this fox, I'm forcing him to reenact some of the shittest Kurama's I've ever read and I'm forcing him to experience it while not being able to stop it.

 

“You just sealed you your fate, Kurama of the Nine Tails. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!”

 

I pour as much chakra as I can into this genjutsu. This genjutsu is designed to have the Kyuubi act like he does in every generic Naruto fanfic. But he has to live it out. And with the genjutsu I used on Naruto doing the same, it's gonna be fun seeing how fanon reacts to canon and vise versa.

 

Now I disconnect and leave the Mindscape as Kurama curses me violently. I'm back in Ame where all of my Edo Tensei, now including Kushina, are standing protectively over me. It's nice that they’re so protective, even though I was responsible for most of their deaths.

 

I should give them _something,_ they are my only source of companionship.

 

“You all get a day off. Kushina and I are going to get _acquainted_ with each other.”

 

Of course I still want something too. It’s about time I finally get laid in this world and Kushina is definitely a nice choice, ignoring the fact that she possibly slept with two other men. I grab Kushina and take her to my room here.

 

“I’m happy you me to spend your time with Sheev-sama. But what are we going to do in here?” She asked as she looked around.

 

“Well Kushina,I have something fun planned out. But first, strip.”

 

**THIS IS WHERE THE *LEMON* BEGINS**

 

She begins to strip. Al I can say is the anime and manga do not do her body justice. With D-cups as big as Mito's, an ass you can grab to your heart's content, and a toned body showing that even though she was a housewife she was still at least a jonin level kunoichi.

 

I took off my cloak and shirt, and pulled down my pants and boxers revealing a seven inch penis, but thanks to **Sexy Jutsu** it's now nine inches. I can tell she's impressed as her eyes focus on my chakra rod.

 

“I suppose that neither Minato or Fugaku were this big.” I comment out loud. She blushes as red as her hair.

 

“No they weren't, Fugaku was four inches and Minato was only an inch bigger. But you're easily almost double the both of them!” She replies.

 

“So where do I start? Usually I like to fast and rough but you can have it slow and gentle too.” She asks me. Well embarrassing enough, I died a virgin. The only thing that stopped me from nutting instantly is thanks to max stamina I can hold it in. All I have to go off is PornHub and hentai. Obviously I can’t fucking tell her that.

 

“Sheev-sama, it's alright that you're a virgin. As a matter of fact I feel special about the fact that I'm going to be your first time. Just do what you think you're supposed to do and I'll help you.” Crap she saw right through me. But dang that is a nice and supporting viewpoint, I think that just made me grow harder.

 

So I just pull her face towards mine and press my lips into hers. Our tongues enter a battle for dominance that she started out winning but slowly I got the upper hand. As we kissed our hands went each other. My hands on her back and ass, with hers on my abs and ass. We continue to touch our partners body while kissing until I break off. Kissing was, in a term I don't normally use, magical. Probably just the virgin in me speaking, but now it's time to fix that.

 

“On your knees and no teasing” I ask as I point to my dick.  While some people like to be teased I don't see the point, I'd rather get all of the sex now than be played with.

 

Kushina gets on her knees and starts with a handjob. Damn she knows her stuff, not too strong, not too weak, but just right. As she does she furrows her brow in confusion. What the hell’s that supposed to mean anyway, I was bigger than both of her ex-love interests.

 

Seeing my face she started to explain while still jacking me off. “There's nothing wrong with you at all. It's just I'm used to Minato or Fugaku lasting only a minute at best, but with you not a drop and it's been three minutes!”

 

“Let's just say I have impeccable stamina. Would you care to disprove my claim?”

 

Her response is to jam my dick into her mouth. She uses her tongue to lick around the tip before licking around other areas. As she places me deeper inside her mouth she uses  both of her hands to fondle my balls. My guess is obviously bigger than Minato and Fugaku. My response to this is to grab her hair and start ramming my dick inside her throat. At first she struggles but gets used my size. I decide to give her a prize for working so hard.

 

NUT

 

I release my load into her throat. She tries to shallow it but ends up spitting most of it out. She's taking in a couple of deep breaths. “Not so impeccable now huh?” She asks with grin with cum dripping out. “Sorry to burst your bubble Kushina, but I let you have that one. Just to be nice.” She was angry for a bit before getting her smirk again. “Yes but let me remind you, who was the first too cum?” Damn she got me there. Let's fix that.

 

I push Kushina on to my bed gently, “Spread them.” Already knowing what to do she opened her legs. “Now lets see who'll be cumming this time Kushina.” I slowly insert my penis into her vagina. Honestly the part of sex I'm most nervous about is inserting the penis into the vagina or ass. But I am not letting her win.

 

“For your first time it's fine to go in nice and easy. It'll be painful at first but as you keeping on doing it you'll start to feel the pleasure.” Kushina’s support is for some reason seriously turning me on.

 

So I once I finally put my dick in her I can feel her walls closing around me, unused to this size. I begin thrusting at a slow pace trying to get used to this feeling. It hurt like a bitch at first but after a while it felt fucking great, no wonder my body would never shut up during puberty.

 

As I'm looking at Kushina I can see her enjoying this but not as much as I am. “Anything I can do for you?” I ask politely as to not look insecure. “No it's just I'm sick of nice and gentle, I want you to fuck me rough. Fuck me so good that if I were alive that the fucking fox can feel it!” Well I will deliver on that then.

 

I begin to fasten my pace. Once nice and steady but now fast and hard. I even began to use chakra enhanced thrusts, and I'm pretty sure she used chakra to enhance her pussy. Not that I'm complaining.

 

As I go inside and out, I left her on to my lap cupping her ass and start to suck on her breasts. It's something I always wanted to try, and her milk is pretty weird but good. Kushina’s moans get a bit loader until she lets out a final one. Kushina starts caressing my hair and gives me some rubs, it feels nice. And then she releases. Then I release so she doesn't feel left out.

 

“Guess who came first? Let me remind you, it wasn't me this time.” I taunt. Kushina’s too tired for words so all she does is roll her eyes. “You were great for my first time Kushina-chan. Now it's time for you to rest.” I think she’s out cold.

 

**END OF *LEMON***

 

**You unlocked a new skill**

 

**Sex Lv.1**

 

**You leveled up a skill**

 

**Sex Lv.11**

 

This is one skill I will definitely be using in the future.

 

“Ahem”

 

Standing in the doorway are Mito, Konan, and Mikoto. And they’re staring at Kushina with, jealousy? Then they turn their attention to me, and a look I can only guess as lust directed at me.

 

“Well Sheev-sama, do you not wish to get _acquainted_ with us?” asks the trio of women.

 

Now who am I to refuse such lovely women their request. Maybe it may be the **Sexy Jutsu** enhanced penis, the look of satisfaction of Kushina’s face, or the fact that they all love me above others due to their undead status.

 

“Well then ladies. Strip and lets get this started!” I exclaimed.

 

They all happily comply. Surprisingly Kushina gets up. “I’m ready for round two Sheev-kun. And this time we’ll force you to blow your load!” She enthusiastically declares. The others agree with her statement.

 

Mito sits on my face, Konan enters my dick into her ass, Mikoto and Kushina have my fingers inside of them while making out.

 

Overall this is going to be a _magical_ night.

 

**The next day**

 

**You leveled up a skill**

 

**Sex Lv. 53**

 

I swipe away the notification as I get up.

 

In my bed are some of the most attractive women in Naruto. All either on, next to or under me for a big cuddle fest. And honestly this feels so fucking good. We spent the _whole day_ doing nothing but fucking. Even if the sex was removed then I wouldn’t mind just the naked cuddling.

 

While I am supposed to do some shit I can very easily regulate it to my male Edo Tensei and Wood Clones.

 

**POOF**

 

A Wood Clone pops into existence. He already knows what to do so he Kamuis out of here. I need to look into clones in general, if successful I could have an unlimited amount of Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Izanami, and Izanagi.

 

But enough of that. All I want to do is rest with my gorgeous women.

 

**Konohagakure (Wood Clone Memories)**

 

It's a mess that's for sure. Then again this time there was like five things attacking at once instead of only a Biju. Plus I had Tobi place the markers where my Wood Clone can summon an animal in the most strategic areas. Like the Academy, ANBU HQ, Hokage Tower, that ROOT base I was in, and the clan compounds. Of course I only summoned five and had them attack those areas along with anyone who tries to stop them. I'm not destroying the Leaf this early. I still have until the End of Shippuden.

 

I know where they attacked and some of who they killed because of the fact that we have linked vision. Kind of weird fucking Kushina and battling the Third Hokage at the same time. Hell were fighting as that was ten minutes ago. And surprise surprise Danzo is nowhere to be seen, probably hoping that Hiruzen dies so he could be Hokage.

 

Anyway I think that's enough damage for today. But at least they managed to kill the giant bird, which caused more damage when it crashed on the giant dog killing them both.

 

Funny enough the only head remaining is Fugaku's with his painted Byakugan.

 

**Beta: philip83**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that lemon I promised in FFN. Sorry it took so long but life got in the way. But do note that it is my first one so it may not be the best, this one was experimental. Anyway as for chapter five I’ll try to get that out by at least this month. Thank you guys for reading.


	5. Cutscene Part 1

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 

It was a normal day for Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. At least as normal as it would be in the middle of the Third Shinobi World War. Normally during this time Hiruzen would be dealing with paperwork, war meetings, and council meetings. 

 

As a matter of fact he was on his way to one right now. News in the council spread about some no name orphan being a member of a clan. While this would have normally been brushed off, the clan this orphan was from was actually the Senju clan. This was pretty important as the last known Senju was Tsunade and she wasn’t in the village for the time being. 

 

“Hokage-sama, we’re pleased you made it. This is a very serious matter.” Koharu, his old teammate, welcomes him. 

 

“Yes yes, I am well aware of this. I was the the fourth to find out after the boy’s jounin sensei and his teammates.” Hiruzen replies. 

 

“The young boy now known as Sheev Senju was an orphan whose parents remain a mystery. As a matter of fact the matron of the orphanage hadn't seen anyone bring the boy there. It was as if someone dropped him in the middle of the night.”

 

“Then how do we know if he’s an actual Senju” Fugaku asked skeptically. 

 

“We compared his DNA to that of Tsunade’s and found a match in the Senju side. It could be possible that she sneaked in the village and brought him here.” The Head of the Konoha Hospital reported. 

 

“Yes, but we’re not here to discuss his origins. We’re here to discuss what should be  _ done  _ with the Senju. He is currently the last  _ loyal remaining _ Senju in the village, it would be foolish not to take this opportunity to turn this boy into a legendary shinobi like his clansmen. Not to mention the rebuilding of the Senju Clan. We’re wasting his potential placing him with a  _ B-Rank  _ jounin from the Inuzuka Clan” Of course Danzo would see this in a more militaristic manner. Then again the Leaf is at war so it would be understandable if he wanted to end it by any means necessary. 

 

Taking Danzo’s comment of her clan as an insult Tsume growled. “Watch your mouth! The Inuzuka are fully capable of teaching some Senju brat the ways of the Shinobi.”

 

“None of you could properly raise a Senju, let alone the Inuzuka. The only ones that can, in the village, would be the Uchiha Clan. We know quite a bit about them as their rivals.” Fugaku claimed. 

 

Danzo looked upset before cooling his expression. “I believe the boy should be in ANBU. Hopefully Sheev could be the second coming of Tobirama or even Hashirama if put under similar circumstances.”

 

“You can't put a child in ANBU! Especially one who just got out of the Academy. More so, why should the Uchiha have the boy? They only want the boy to strengthen their clan. Senju and Uchiha hybrids would raise the Uchiha above every other clan!”

 

Then every other clan head argued why they should have the Senju remnant. Hiruzen just pulled out a smoke to calm his nerves. 

 

“ENOUGH!” The Hokage shouted, leaking in killing intent. “You are all shinobi and heads of clans, not children arguing over a toy! You all have valid points on why some of you should and shouldn't have the boy. But If I were to give the boy to any one of you that would create resentment and that is something we do not need.  So I have made a decision. I will contract Tsunade to see if she will raise her fellow clan member, Sheev Senju. Any objections?”

 

While they wanted to argue against this in hopes of boosting their clan ahead, the stares of both Hiruzen and Danzo put those thoughts to rest. And with that the Council meeting is over. 

 

As everyone left, Hiruzen and Danzo remained. 

 

“Hiruzen, I hope that you’re not serious about this. I hope that you’ll make the right choice. Especially since all the clans wanted the boy only because he was a Senju. Not to mention what Tsunade would've done with the boy.”

 

“Is that not the same thing you want Sheev for as well, Danzo?”

 

“Yes but for different reasons. They see a way to strengthen their clans. I see a way to strengthen the village as a whole. You made Tsunade into a quality kunoichi and medic nin but you were  _ far  _ too soft with her. Yes the death of Dan and Nawaki was unfortunate but death is common in the life of a ninja, something you failed to teach her.”

 

Remained of his failures Hiruzen’s mood soured a bit. Danzo saw the need to push further. 

 

“Imagen the lives that could have been saved had Tsunade stayed to teach the next generation of medics! Or if she taught others the secrets of her chakra control, super strength, or her Transformation Jutsu! Those would have saved lives as well. But what does she do. Take Dan’s nephew,  _ abandon  _ you and the Leaf, and lead a life of gambling and drinking! For the love of God they used to call her  _ the Slug Princess, the World’s Strongest Kunoichi, the Greatest Medical Nin, _ but now they call her  _ The Legendary Sucker!  _ Hashirama and Tobirama would have been horrified to see her in the state shes in, a legacy their left to  _ you _ to grow and nurture. Not to mention the economical damage she left behind. When they realize she won’t pay her dues who will they come after?”

 

“Yes I understand that. I understand what could’ve been had she stayed with us. I know that I’ve failed her.”

 

“Yes but she had failed herself as well. Do not let yourself or Tsunade ruin another part of Hashirama and Tobirama’s legacy. Let me take care of Sheev. I’ll show him the way of the Senju, the way of the Leaf, the way of a  _ loyal _ shinobi.”

 

‘Unfortunately Danzo is right. I’ve failed Hashirama and Tobirama with Tsunade. She deserved better than she is now. Even if I detest the idea of forcing Sheev into the life of ROOT, but if the boy wants it. Who am I to stop Danzo from giving the Leaf another warrior to protect it.’

 

“You win Danzo. I’ll tell the clans that Tsunade accepted and took the boy out of the village. You can have Sheev for ROOT. But he must not be like the rest of your men, he must have his free will intact. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Hiruzen, I understand you loud and clearly. Sheev Senju is to be placed in ROOT but will not be like the ordinary members. No he will be far greater. The second coming of the Senju.”

 

And with his goal of getting the Senju boy into ROOT accomplished, Danzo left to get back into training him. 

 

**Danzo Shimura**

 

He had to throw everything he had to get Hiruzen to let him have the Senju. All of his mistakes on Tsunade, her mistakes, and their old teachers had weaken him enough to make this work. 

 

And it did. He now had Sheev to mold into a capable protector of the Leaf. With his training, resources, and the War going on, Sheev should turn out into at least A-Rank. And once he was strong enough he would reveal Sheev’s existence to the world. Enemies of the Leaf wouldn’t dare attack Konoha now that it had a second Hashirama. Perhaps he could get Orochimaru to get some of Hashirama’s cells and see if he could give him the Wood Release. 

 

But enough of the future, he could make that a reality later. Now he had to focus on making said reality. 

 

**ROOT Base**

 

“I want a report on Sheev Senju. What level is he?”

 

“He defeated a jounin level opponent, Danzo-sama.”

 

“What! How did he do so?”

 

“First he used the bunshin no jutsu but that failed. Then he used bunshin no jutsu with the henge to make it appear as if enemies had infiltrated the base. Zhao immediately turned his attention on to what he perceived as enemies. That created an opportunity for Sheev sneak behind him and kill him using a punch to the head enhanced with the Explosion Release.”

 

Danzo couldn’t help but smile. Not only did Konoha now have a Senju with the Explosion Release, but a prodigy at that as well. It is possible that Sheev could surpass Kakashi Hatake as well. The quicker the boy’s training starts, the quicker the Leaf can use the boy. 

 

**One month later**

 

It had been one month and Danzo was incredibly pleased with Sheev’s progress. Then again he had given the boy the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu first thing to enhance his training. And it did wonders. 

 

Sheev absorbed everything he taught him like a sponge. He was already ANBU Black OPs level by the end of the month. Mastering many elemental jutsu, especially lightning and earth. 

 

He managed to best most of his ROOT shinobi and even hold his own against Danzo for ten seconds. 

 

But the biggest achievements Sheev made was chakra control that could surpass Tsunade’s and recreating Minato’s Rasengan. Of course as soon as the boy had done it he immediately had the boy explain how he did it and record the steps he did to perform it. As for the chakra control, he said it had to do with being a medical ninja. 

 

Now that it had been a month Danzo taught now would be a good time to test Sheev out on the field of war. All he had to do was follow Minato’s Team 7 to Kannabi Bridge and make sure that they survived and that the bridge was destroyed. And if they failed their mission then he was to assassinate Obito Uchiha to ensure that Iwa didn’t get the Sharingan. 

 

“This is your mission Sheev. Make sure that no one knows who you are or your allegiance to the Leaf. You are to follow Team Minato to Kannabi Bridge and make sure that Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake survive. Wither or not Rin Nohara survives is inconcentercal.”

 

And with that he was off. Danzo had the utmost confidence that Sheev will complete his mission perfectly. But just to be safe he assigned an extra shinobi to follow Sheev and keep track of his progress. 

 

Sadly he would be proven wrong. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHEEV BETRAYED THE LEAF!!” Danzo screeched showing emotion for the first time in a long time, rage. 

 

“Yes Danzo-sama. When Sheev Senju was almost to Kannabi Bridge he killed the men you assigned him and then proceeded towards the location of Team 7.”

 

“I WANT OUR BEST TRACKERS TO FIND THE TRAITOR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! IF HE DOESN’T COMPLY YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO USE LETHAL FORCE! BUT I WANT HIM ALIVE, WE CAN STILL REGAIN THE SENJU WITH HIS DNA! DISMISSED!”

 

Danzo was furious. He had given the boy his time and resources to make him strong, to defend their home. And he betrays them, he was even worse than Tsunade. He ruined the resurrection of his clan. Their whole future was bright and he let his greed take over, stopping the Leaf from gaining another legendary shinobi. 

 

Not to mention there’s the fact that the traitor might have stolen the Sharingan. 

 

And then there’s Hiruzen. Even when he would tell him about Sheev’s defection they couldn’t just place him in the Bingo Book. A Senju with both the Explosion Release and the Sharingan would be hunted by all five of the great nations. If anyone besides Konoha got him it would be catastrophic. 

 

If Danzo every saw the little shit he’s going to wish he stayed loyal. 

 

**Hiruzen**

 

“After your whole speech about my failure of raising Tsunade and Hashirama’s legacy. About how you would bring the Senju back to prominence. In your own words, ‘I’ll show him the way of the Senju, the way of the Leaf, the way of a  _ loyal _ shinobi.’ Now tell me what happened?” Hiruzen asks in a low and safe tone. 

 

Danzo knew he was in deep shit when his old friend eventually found out about Sheev’s defection. He had to answer carefully. Perhaps lie and say he was a Kumo or Iowa spy, yes that could work. But before he could use any excuse. 

 

“Normally I would be less harsh. But as you said, I was  _ far  _ too soft with Tsunade and Orochimaru.” And he stopped. But his next words were not from Hiruzen Sarutobi, the kind and jolly grandfather most of the village knew him as. Now he spoke in a tone that had not been used in a very long time. 

 

The God Of Shinobi let his disappointment known. 

 

“SINCE I WAS FAR TOO SOFT I'LL TREAT YOU AS YOU ASKED ME TO BE. YOU CRITICIZE ME ON HOW I RAISED TSUNADE AND RUINED TOBIRAMA-SENSEI’S LEGACY, YOU FUCKING LOSE THE BRAT IN A GODDAMN MONTH! ALL OF THAT BOASTING OVER YOUR SKILLS IN RAISING AND WHAT DO WE HAVE! A ROUGE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF A LEAF FORCE MORE SECRET THAN ANBU! THE LOSS OF TEAM 7 AND THROWING MINATO NAMIKAZE INTO A SPIRAL OF DEPRESSION! THE CHILD OF SAKUMO HATAKE DEAD! A MISSING PAIR OF SHARINGAN! GIVE ME ONE GOOD GODDAMN REASON  _ NOT  _ TO KILL YOUR ASS FOR TREASON.”

 

Despite being fearful for his life Danzo got angry when he was accused of treason. 

 

“HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF TREASON! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR THE LEAF! WHAT  _ YOU _ WERE TOO KIND HEARTED AND WEAK TO DO. WITHOUT ME WE WOULD BE DEALING WITH MORE THAN JUST KIRI, KUMO, AND IWA!”

 

“YES,  _ SOME  _ OF THE THINGS YOU DID BENEFITED THE VILLAGE! BUT HOW MANY ENEMIES HAVE YOU CREATED FOR US! ALMOST  _ EVERY  _ DAMN THING YOU DO BACKFIRES HORRIBLY! WHOS TO SAY SHEEV WON'T BE THE END OF US ALL WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!”

 

Both of them, once long time friends, now glared at each other. Anger blazing. Both having had their mistakes being thrown back at them. 

 

Danzo decides now isn’t the time to get prideful. He can still get out of this mess. He lets out a sigh. 

 

“I’m sorry Hiruzen. I’ve failed to protect the Leaf. I’ve even caused some problems. But I was trying my best to protect my home,  _ our  _ home. The one built on the foundation of many lives. Of the many that continue to protect it. My goal is to protect that home, hopefully to the point that the next generation of leaves will  _ never  _ have to learn how to kill or be killed. So why don’t we put this behind us and continue to protect our home,  _ together _ , like Hashirama and Tobirama did in the days of old. What do you say, old friend.” Danzo finishes holding out his hand and putting on what seems to be a genuine smile. 

 

Hiruzen’s expression doesn’t change. But as Danzo continued, the edge of anger on his face died down. Gone was the God of Shinobi. Replaced with the old man everyone knew him as. Kind, soft, and forgiving. 

 

“I guess you are right Danzo. We both have made mistakes in the past. But we were only trying our best to protect what was dear to us, our home, the Hidden Village in the Leaves. So I forgive you old friend.”

 

So Hiruzen takes Danzo’s hand and pulls him in for a hug. 

 

‘Idiot. I only told you what you wanted to hear. The best lies are often the ones covered in truth. I will never apologize for doing what I must to protect the Leaf. And while my ruthlessness caused issues, I wouldn’t even need it had you done your job properly. But don’t worry, I’ll still fix your mistakes. And once I become Hokage, we will never have to worry about our enemies again. That much was true old friend’

  
  


**Nagato Uzumaki and Konan**

 

Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were in the middle of a discussion. Said discussion involved their group, the Akatsuki. It was over its current situation. But in the middle of it something strange and horrific happen. 

 

Some light struck Yahiko and it started draining a light from him. And when the light disappeared as soon as it came, it burst in a cloud of smoke. Nagato could see this clearly with his Rinnegan, but what shocked him was Konan did as well. But even more shocking was what came out of the cloud. 

 

It was Yahiko but...different. His Ame symbol was crossed out, his cloak now had red clouds, his face had some sort of piercings, but the strangest change was the pair of Rinnegans in his eyes. 

 

Konan looked in awe, so did he until he realized something. He couldn't see any abnormality in his eyes, they were normal eyes. Even worse he saw with the Rinnegan that there was a disturbing lack of the soul in Yahiko. It was as if someone or  _ something  _ stole Yahiko and replaced it with this. 

 

Little did he know that was exactly the case. For they wouldn’t see the _real_ Yahiko for two years and a month. For now they were stuck with Glitched Yahiko. 

 

“Yahiko… are you alright?” Konan nervously broke the silence. Glitched Yahiko turned towards Konan, and raised his arm with his hand out.  

 

“Almighty Push” In a different yet similar voice

 

At first she braced herself as that was the technique Nagato used with his Rinnegan. But nothing happened. Konan looked at Nagato for an explanation. 

 

“Yahiko doesn’t have the Rinnegan. Whatever’s in his eyes are fakes, but yet they are normal eyes. Besides that I see Yahiko but for some reason something else, something familiar.”

 

“Is there anything we can do for him? He doesn’t feel right.” A concerned Konan asks. 

 

“There’s nothing I can do, or at least that I know of. The only person who could help us now is Jiraiya-sensei but he’s preoccupied with the war going on.” 

 

“Then what do we do? He’s the leader for Akatsuki, the public head. What are we supposed to tell everyone. ‘Some light struck Yahiko and now he’s like this.’ They’d think we’re insane. It might be even used to discredit us!”

 

“Don’t worry Konan”, Nagato said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug, “it’s going to be alright. Yahiko is probably suffering some kind of sickness or we are. It’ll all be okay the next day. So let’s get some sleep.”

 

“Good night” “Good night” “Almighty Push”

 

So they all went to sleep the end of the day away. Sadly this problem didn’t go away the next day. 

 

“Morning Nagato. Morning Yahiko. I had the strangest dream last night. It was about Yahiko and” he stopped once he got a look at Yahiko. 

 

The same as yesterday night. 

 

“Oh God this is real.”

 

Yahiko turned towards her, head getting to the size of a bobblehead. “Shinra Tensei”

 

“What the hell-“

 

“Don’t worry about it Konan. His head was like this for an hour. And the Rinnegan doesn’t show anything wrong with his head.” Nagato explains. 

 

Yahiko gives her a thumbs up. But it appears to be his pinky sticking towards the left. “Almighty Push”

 

“Also the only words I’ve heard him speak were ‘Almighty Push’ and ‘Shinra Tensei’. Don’t ask me why for I don’t know”

 

It didn’t get better the next week. Even a month. It continued for two painful years. 

 

**Glitched Yahiko**

 

TWO individuals labeled with ‘KonAN’ AND ‘NAgato’ starE ATME. THEY appear TOBE feeling huWomen emotion sadNESS. 

 

My CODE states ME is /YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/. iam BFFS with thesee two huWomen beINGS. Trat the huWomen CARE for me, a huWoman action towards ThOse they identifiy as BFFS. 

 

I DESIRED to sPEAK witH THEm. I attempEdd to MoVVe my body. 

 

Glitched Yahiko turns

 

I sPEAK

 

“Almighty Push 

 

I sPOKE butt starE ATME with sadNESS. 

 

They HAve a TALLKIN aboUT tHE individual they called /YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/ ‘‘Konan’ is sad. ‘Nagato’ is attemping to reassure her. They are now HEadIng tO a room. 

 

**Night**

 

I stanD oVER theM as they SleEP. I canNOT. I canNOT XP dreaming. 

 

but i wish i could join my friends in the land of dream. 

 

**Two years later**

 

Things have changed in those two years. 

 

As I’ve stayed with Konan and Nagato I’ve learned how to be who they think I am. /YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/. Nagato and I have gotten closer. However Konan still remains wary of me, even refusing sexual advancement dispite the fact it was highly possible she was attracted to/YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/. Instead she always runs out crying and lately has been telling me to go “fuck myself” or to do the same with Nagato dispite the fact neither of us are in terms “HOMOSEXUAL” But I’m sure she’ll come around like Nagato did. 

 

**But today isn’t the time to think about that. Now was the time that I, leader of the Red Dawn, meet with Hanzo. And finally achieve their dreams for peace.**

 

The /PLAYER/ approaches us under the gisue of ‘Madara Uchiha’. My flies state that i should dismiss him. My flies state that  _ he  _ is why I am like this. But dispite the fact I order my body to attack, my code will not allow me to. /YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/ had never attacked this individual, mother can I. 

 

“Shinra Tensei”

 

I then turn around and head back to HQ. For as I am the leader of Akatsuki, I have work to do. For my BBFS. 

 

As I do, I hear ‘Konan’ and ‘Nagato’ speaking with the /PLAYER/ about /YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/. The huwoman emotion of disbelief fills the /PLAYER/’s voice, anger fills ‘Konan’, and ‘hope’ fills ‘Nagato’

 

Konan is tired of me. Nagato still believes in me, but my code detects that he is not well in regards to me. My presence with my BFFS, is hurting them. 

 

**Hanzo**

 

The meeting had gone wrong. The individual known as ‘Hanzo the Salamander’ had lied to us. The village known as ‘Konohagakure’ helped with this, ‘Jiraiya’s village. 

 

He wants to eliminate my organization. He has ‘Konan’ with a ‘kunai’ to her ‘throat’ He wants me eliminated, by ‘Nagato’s hands. He is conflicted. She is scared. 

 

My presence has caused them PAIN for the past two years. It is time that I, /YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/ fix this. 

 

I turn to Nagato and smilie. “Shinra Push”. He smilies back and launched a ‘kunai’ to my throat. 

 

**/YAHIKO FILE NOT FOUND/ 0/0 HP GAME OVER**

 

As I gaze upon tese words I disappear in pixels. Now that I am home, they will hurt over me no more. 

 

**Minato Namikaze**

 

Minato Namikaze was known by many. To some he was “The Yellow Flash of the Leaf”. To others he was “The Fastest Man Alive”. But to only three precious people, he was just called “Minato-sensei”. 

 

Those precious people were Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. His former genin team and students. They were practically his children to them and he was a father to them. 

 

But on a single day, on a now destroyed bridge, he earned himself a new title given by himself. “Failure”

 

He failed to get to them. He failed to save them. And he failed to avenge them. 

 

The only remains left were Obito’s goggles, a mud wall, a crater. No other sign of them. But strangely there were remains of a couple of blank faced individuals a mile away. 

 

So with nothing left at Kannabi Bridge, he simply disappointed in a yellow flash. 

 

**End of the War**

 

Minato somehow managed to survive the War. Unfortunately he lost a few things. Other than his students he lost his dream and his love. 

 

For his contributions and skill he was offered the position of Yondaime Hokage. He rejected the offer claiming if he couldn’t protect three children then he had no business protecting an entire village. 

 

Hiruzen understood his distress. And so the position was offered to Fugaku Uchiha. He accepted the offer gladly. Becoming the first Uchiha Hokage after the first three were Senju dominated. 

 

As for Minato’s love life. Kushina Uzumaki tried to help him out of his depression but he just pushed her away. Once again claiming if he can’t protect what were his own children to him then he couldn’t protect the love of his life. So he broke up the relationship. 

 

She ended up marrying Fugaku due to the fact she was a jinchuriki, and they should always be close to the kage. At first Kushina was against this but had to come to terms with him. Eventually they started to get along, they even had a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Itachi but she jokingly added a ‘kun’ because of her slightly boyish behavior. 

 

Eventually for Minato something went right in his love of Mikoto Uchiha. Kushina recommended him to her to see if she could work. At first Minato pushed her away but eventually she got him to let her in. Slowly Mikoto helped him get out of his depression. Eventually they even had a child together. His name was Naruto. His son was what broke the camel's back of his depression. Minato Namikaze was back to his old self. 

 

**5 Months Later**

 

He felt a hand rubbing his forehead. It must’ve been Mikoto. He let out a small smile before he felt something. Something  _ wrong.  _

 

**Soul Drain**

 

“You will make a fine addition to my collection”

 

**Konoha Ninja**

 

It was a normal and peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Especially now that the war was over and they came out better than the other villages. 

 

But everything changed when the monsters attacked. 

 

They spawned in out of nowhere with a cloud as if they were summoned. 

 

A giant multi-headed dog. A giant drill beaked bird. And a giant bull. 

 

The civilians are being led towards the emergency centers by genin. Chunin and jounin are trying to hold the beasts back. They do little to stop them. 

 

Various buildings are destroyed. The Academy, Hokage Tower, the Library. Not even the clans were safe. 

 

“At this rare the village will be destroyed.”

 

“Don’t give up hope so quickly” says the voice. Said voice belonged to the Sandaime Hokage! As he walks in his armor along with his elected guard. We have a chance!

 

“We can’t shy away, no matter how powerful the force we face! We have a village to protect!” He says as he walks by us. 

 

Most of us get off the ground ready to face these beasts. 

 

“Let’s go!! Now's the time to gather our forces and drive these things out of our village!”

 

We all move with him to the roofs ready to fight. Ready to die. 

 

“We can’t let them jeopardize our village any longer! Let’s go” The Sandaime says as he faces the dog with his bo staff. 

 

He jumps along the roofs of the remaining homes while throwing fire jutsu at it. The rest of us do the same trying to get the bastard away from him. 

 

As we attack it the bull’s movements start slowing. 

 

“Sandaime-sama! The bull is starting to get sluggish. It should be possible to engage in close combat!” I advise. 

 

He looks at me and nods before heading towards a vantage point. He summons his bo staff to attack its heads. 

 

Strangely however is the fact that their eyes are focused on the transformed Monkey King. 

 

“News sir! Chouza Akimichi has arrived!”

 

Sandaime-sama and Akimichi-sama meet each other once the word is spread. 

 

“Go!” The Hokage ordered. 

 

“ **Super Expansion** Jutsu!” The Akimichi Clan Head shouted as he jumped into the air and grew as large as the bull. 

 

The bull charges at Chouza but he grabs its horns before it could ram him. He lets out a roar as he turns the beast’s entire body to the side. Unfortunately many buildings and people were crushed. And when he does his transformation times out and he’s back to normal size. 

 

“Alright let’s keep it up!”

 

While it’s down we spam it with Jutsu of all sorts be it fire, wind, water, or earth. 

 

“Sandaime-sama! I’ve received word that reinforcements from the Inuzuka Clan will arrive at any moment!”

 

There they are! They show up just as the Sandaime stopped attacking it. 

 

“News sir! They’ve just arrived!”

 

“Good!” He grunts while dodging a charge from the bull. 

 

“Sorry Sandaime-sama! We kept you waiting!”

 

“Alright! Let’s get this party started!” Shouted Tsubaki-sensei. 

 

“The bull stopped moving! Now’s the time to strike!”

 

“Launch an organized attack!”

 

“Understood” And with that all of the individual Inuzuka used their  **Fang Over Fang** Jutsu to form one giant  **Fang Over Fang** . 

 

It hit a bullseye right on the bull’s eye. It poofs away. 

 

“We killed the damn thing!”

 

“It can burn it hell for all I care!”

 

“It’s all over” But just as he said that he died. 

 

“What the hell is that?!”

 

A giant drill beaked bird.

 

“Oh God! How the hell are supposed to kill that thing?!”

 

“We’re done for!”

 

But something unexpected saved us. A giant toad slammed the bird the ground. Dispersing it instantly. Only two people can summon the Toad Boss. 

 

“Never fear, for it is I! Jiraiya the Toad Sage is here!” Jiraiya proclaims as he takes a pose. 

 

The Sandaime rushes over to him. 

 

“Where were you? Aren’t you supposed to be helping with you know what.” Whatever he was supposed to do must’ve been important enough to keep him from here. 

 

“They’re nowhere to be seen. The only evidence is a burnt body filled with holes and eyeless. Even then I could barely tell what it was.” He said in a serious tone unlike his introduction. 

 

Whoever this was managed to alarm the Sandaime. 

 

They continue the rest of their discussion in hand signs I can’t even tell what they mean. 

 

“Sir! We have one last creature to face. It’s near the ruins of Hokage Tower and heading towards the clan districts. 

 

The last creative we had to face was a multi headed dog. 

 

“We need to go there now!! MOVE!!”

 

Jiraiya and Gamabunta hop away as the rest of us head there. He looked shocked about something when he looked into its eyes. 

 

By the time we get there the dog is already attacking the Inuzuka Compound. 

 

“A message from Shikaku! He’s almost ready to go ahead with the operation!”

 

“Good! Don’t let up the attack until he’s ready!”

 

The Inuzuka try there  **Fang Over Fang** Jutsu but it won’t let them organize a large scale one like earlier. And the hits they get in only grow the amount of heads on the damn thing. 

 

Jiraiya and Gamabunta distract the dog as Shikaku gets his shit ready. 

 

“A message from Shikaku Nara! He’s ready for an all out attack!”

 

“All right! Start the operation!”

 

Shikaku Nara and the rest of the Nara use their  **Shadow Possession** Jutsu on the multi headed dog. It works to great effect. 

 

Then Chouza with reactivates his  **Super Expansion** Jutsu. He rushes at the dog to knock it to the ground. 

 

“Inochi!”

 

“I got it!”

 

“ _ Now we’ll launch an offensive! Get ready to attack it all at once, everybody!”  _ I hear in my head. I’ve gotten used to a Yamanaka in my head thanks to Ina. But now's not the time. Now I need to do my part. 

 

We all start going through hand signs as fast as possible without screwing up. Most of us used fire Jutsu while the other elements get their hits in. 

 

The dam mutt is defenseless on its back as all of our jutsu hit it. It finally fucking dies or poofs or whatever the fuck it does. It’s finally dead. 

 

At least now it’s finally over. 

 

**Jiraiya**

 

Oh shit I’m late. Hopefully Kushina or Fugaku don’t murder me for being late. I wasn’t my fault that Hinoka-chan was so alluring and time consuming. I couldn’t disappoint a fan. Besides pregnancies often last a long ass time. What could possibly go wrong?

 

**The Uchiha Hideout**

 

Apparently things can go  _ very  _ wrong. 

 

Oh God. What happened. 

 

Biwako and several Uchiha lay dead and eyeless. And the place looks like a war zone. Sensei is going to heartbroken when he hears of her death. 

 

Seriously what the hell happened here? And what is that? What the hell are two  **Flying Raijin** markers doing here. One to call Minato is fine but why two? And whose kunai is that?

 

Oh dear God what the  _ fuck  _ happened. 

 

I finally find Fugaku but now I wish I hadn’t. I can barely tell it’s him. But there’s way too much damage to waste on a regular ANBU. This shit is kage level. 

 

A body burned with something that was certainly  _ not  _ fire. It was hotter. Plus he’s filled with holes. Not a kunai but again something hotter than fire. No surprise he’s eyeless. You’d have to be foolish to pass up an Uchiha's eyes unless you weren’t interested or couldn’t. But the weirdest thing of all is the tear stains. I’ve never known Fugaku to  _ cry _ . 

 

Maybe whoever did this humiliated or tortured him enough. Or threatened his wife and child. 

 

But who. The only evidence here is Minato since his trademark seal is here in two kunai. But why? He got over Kushina and is happy withMikoto. Plus no Rasengan can do this to a person. 

 

Before I can look further I get a message from a summon. 

 

I immediately summon Gamabunta and we hop to it. The village is under attack. There’s no time to waste. 

 

**Konohagakure (After the attack)**

 

After the last monster was dealt with Sensei was busy dealing with the aftermath. But he wanted to talk with me later. 

 

That was fine as I had my own things to do. 

 

I went over to Minato’s home. The same as it was the last time I saw him. But he was nowhere to be seen during the attack. Something must’ve happened as I know Minato would never abandon Konoha in its greatest time of need. 

 

I open the door with the spare key he gave me. As I enter I see that the lights are off. Maybe he somehow slept through it. No something must’ve happened. 

 

I head upstairs to the master bedroom. As I open the door I ready myself just in case what I see isn’t pretty. 

 

But all I see is Minato, Naruto, and Kushina’s daughter. Attached to him is a note. 

 

‘To whoever is reading this, know that this is my final message. Someone wanted the Kyuubi from Kushina. She called for help with my marker. This man already killed Fugaku and was in the process of kidnapping her. We fought over the Kyuubi but it was clear he was stronger than me. So I warped me, Kushina and Rin back to my home. Kushina didn’t want the Kyuubi sealed in Rin so I sealed it in Naruto. She used the last of her chakra to seal herself into Rin. All I ask for my son is that he’d be treated like the hero he is. And for Rin to be delivered to her sister. Beware of the man with the rippled eyes.’

 

So that’s what happened. 

 

As sad as I am for Minato I have no time to grieve. I have work to do. 

 

I looked at Naruto to see the seal on his stomach. But for some reason it looks  _ wrong.  _ Not the seal itself, Minato has long since surpassed me in that art. But I can’t put my finger on it. 

 

But it’s his final warning that catches my main attention. ‘Beware of the man with the rippled eyes’. There’s only one person I know with those kind of eyes. 

 

The Rinnegan belonged to one person, Nagato. 

 

But why would he attack the Leaf. He knew that was my village. Did he resent me? No, he Konan, and Yahiko valued peace. If not him then who else. 

 

Hanzo. Of course he’d use the Rinnegan to attack the Leaf. I need to tell Sensei this immediately. 

 

**Emergency Council Meeting**

 

I burst in the door just as Sensei was talking with Danzo and the rest of the Shinobi council. 

 

“Ah Jiraiya I was just about to summon you. Take a seat.”

 

I sat down in a guest seat. 

 

“As you know this attack on Konoha has left it devastated. Many areas in the village have faced the wrath of one of these creatures. We’ve lost many of our jounin as well as two Hokage candidates. If word of this gets to the other villages then they will all strike us while we’re weak.”

 

“What the hell happened to Fugaku. He was Hokage so he should’ve been involved!” asked an Uchiha Elder. Since Fugaku’s death and Itachi was too young the clan had to be led by the elders. 

 

“Jiraiya found his body in an Uchiha stronghold dead. Here are the pictures.” Shikaku throws pictures at him. He looks at them before setting them down. 

 

“But what about Kushina? Or Minato?” Inoichi asked. 

 

“She’s sealed her last remaining chakra inside of her daughter. As for Minato he’s dead from sealing the Kyuubi into his son.”

 

Everyone is surprised at the news. They forgot about the Kyuubi in the chaos. 

  
  


“There’s something else. I know who it was.”

 

This got everyone’s attention on me. It was very silent. 

 

“Well who was it! Who was it that attacked our village! Who attacked my clan!” Tsume roared. Many others shared her thoughts. 

 

“The rippled pattern of the beasts’ eyes are of that of the legendary dojutsu. The Rinnegan. And the only time I’ve seen it with my one eyes was in Ame. It was most definitely Hanzo the Salamander.”

 

Everyone was shocked to be sure. But the most worrying was Danzo’s reaction. He was shocked but then quickly turned angry. 

 

“Then it’s simple! We must send an attack force there immediately! If we don’t Hanzo could very easily attack again! There’s nothing stopping him!” Danzo rants. 

 

Tsume, Hiashi, the Uchiha Elders, and a couple other clans agree with Danzo. But a few don’t share their enthusiasm. 

 

“As much as we would want to put an end to Hanzo, we need all of the shinobi we have  _ here _ . The Leaf still needs all the help she can get to rebuild.” Shibi Aburame states. 

 

“Not to mention what would stop Hanzo from summoning  _ more  _ monsters to attack us when we leave. And even if he can’t then nothing can stop him from leaking our current status to Kumo or Iwa. Neither of them would pass up the opportunity to attack us at our weakest. Even our allies in Suna would turn against us. Especially if the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin are absent.” Shikaku Nara adds in. 

 

This goes back and forth for an hour. Both sides bringing up good reasons we we should and shouldn’t go after Hanzo. 

 

“Enough! I have made a decision! A team of I, Jiraiya, Danzo and two squads of ANBU will infiltrate Ame to assassinate Hanzo. We will try to recover the Rinnegan and whatever he stole. Hiashi will be Hokage temporarily. Dismissed”

 

And with that the meeting ended, and the hunt began.

 

**Beta: reddit user philip83rd**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. Life and a bit of writers block got in the way. But at least I posted a new chapter this month. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	6. Walkthrough Part 6

**Kumogakure**

 

**You found a Legendary Location**

 

**Kumogakure**

 

**Reward**

 

**(Killer Bee’s Rap Book)**

 

Well that’s useless. 

 

The Village Hidden in the Clouds. The blackest village in the show. Somehow black spies are a thing despite being mainly found in Kumo. Maybe Kishimoto has a reason why blacks aren’t hunted outside of Kumo. 

 

I’m not racist but I’m talking about  _ shinobi.  _ We’re the most paranoid people you can find. 

 

Then there’s that kidnapping attempt on Hinata. A girl about 3 or 4 years old. Creepy as hell. But dumb too. Hyuuga can see through  _ walls _ , what the fuck did you expect when breaking into their compound in the middle of the night. 

 

Funny how easily forgotten this gets later on in the show. Especially since the Raikage Ay ordered it. By the way, Ay really? That is a horrible name. You have a guy named Killer Bee, why not stick with that theme. 

 

But enough about that. I have shit to do. I’m in Kumo for two main reasons. Bee and the Sage’s tools. 

 

Bee for his biju obviously. But there’s another reason. He was called the perfect jinchuuriki while I have no fucking idea how to use Kurama’s chakra. So I’ll steal Bee’s soul knowledge. That way I can have control of bijuu chakra and finally be able to attempt Sage Mode. I was  _ not  _ risking turning into stone. 

 

The Sage’s Tools are also obvious. If I’m successful I can use the chakra he left on them for myself. But I swear if I get Kinkaku and Ginkaku I’m feeding them to Kisame and Tobi. 

 

And of course I’m doing this at night because I’m a goddamn ninja so I should act like it. Plus I do not want a repeat of Yugara. So I’ll have Tobi find where they are and then steal them. 

 

“I found Killer Bee. He is sleeping right now but there is security outside his room. I slapped a Flying Raijin in the there. The same goes for Yugito.”

 

**New Quest**

 

**Capture Killer Bee and Yugito Nii**

 

**Rewards**

 

**Control over bijuu chakra**

 

**Eight Tails chakra**

 

**Two Tails chakra**

 

**Chance for Edo Killer Bee**

 

**Chance for Edo Yugito Nii**

 

**Failure**

 

**Death**

 

**No Edo Killer Bee**

 

**No Edo Yugito Nii**

 

**No Eight Tails**

 

**No Two Tails**

 

**No control over bijuu chakra**

 

Good, now to deal with Bee as eight outranks two. 

 

**Killer Bee’s Room**

 

And there lays Killer Bee, the rapping jinchuriki. Oh God I just hope I don’t inherit his rapping. 

 

I used my max stealth to sneak over to him. Then used the  **Sexy Jutsu** to turn into Ay. Unfortunately I was now naked. 

 

But unlike Minato where I could just steal his soul and be done with, I can’t just do that. Bee will die of course but then I’ll lose the Eight Tails. While he would reform before Shippuden, I have no idea  _ when.  _ And it be a major pain in the ass to wait all that time only to find out they already sealed the fucker. 

 

Plus genjutsu might be difficult as Gyuuki could wake him from my genjutsu, and he might wreck my base in Ame. Which would definitely not help when the Leaf eventually comes over. Luckily that’ll take a few days so I’m good. 

 

So I warp Bee to the dimension of Kamui. Dammit I really need to stop that. 

 

**Kamui Dimension**

 

Me, Bee, and his bed are now in Kamui. Now all I need to do is cover his body in reinforced suppression seals. But before I could Bee disappeared. Gyuki must’ve woken him up. 

 

“Well this is new to me, where the hell are we?” He raps as he looks around. Then he looks at me. “And you looking like a tool, tell me now ya fool. And I know you ain’t Big Bro, show you can stop it with your show.”

 

Guess the jig is up. I dispel the jutsu but don’t go back to normal. I take on the appearance of a Root Shinobi. “You’re not in a position to make demands. Host of the Eight Tails. As I am-“

 

“No, the correct term is Jinchuriki-sama. Now repeat yourself but correctly.”

 

“You’re not in a position to make demands,  _ Faggot _ with a homosexual bijuu. ” Fuck his attitude, besides that sounds dumb. Plus he has some stupid ass pajamas too, did he really need to have Gyuki all over the damn thing. 

 

“Oh don’t you dare diss us, otherwise you’re gonna be sportin puss. Right after I get what I need, you’re gonna bleed.” Then he tries to get something. Really? Then again who am I to pass up a cheap shot.

 

I warp behind him ready to knock him out but a tentacle slaps me away. 

 

“I seem to have lost my book, without it where’s my hook?”

 

I remember that useless trinket. Oh boy this is gonna be fun. 

 

“You don’t mean  _ this  _ book do you?” I say as I pull it from my inventory. “Such an insignificant little book. Most give knowledge or entertainment, but this one is filled with shitty rhymes. Please tell me you aren’t planning on publishing it. Don’t worry, I’ll make  _ real _ hot fire out of it.” I throw it in the air and shoot a fire jutsu at it. 

 

This ticked him off. 

 

“Now you got me mad, and things before were bad. Now I’ll show you why they call me rad, and soon you’ll be callin me dad.”

 

“Gay”

 

“We’ll see who's gay, when I beat your ass today. Now Gyuki lets show, this fool our flow.” Then he starts transforming into the Eight Tails, the ox/octopus thing. 

 

“With just one glance, you be shittin your pants. From up here you're lookin little, now let’s see if your just as brittle. I’m stingin’ like a Texas Longhorn, rippin’ my enemies till they’re torn!”

 

My response is simple as my eye starts spinning. I’m lifted into the air as I’m covered by blue energy. I stand in a giant samurai with wings.  **The Perfect Susanoo.**

 

“Not so little now am I. And trust me neither am I brittle, little octopi.” Damn, there goes the rhyming. 

 

“So you grow big too, no big deal. Cuz I’ll be peelin’ ya like a banana. Then I’ll crush ya under my heel. This won’t be somethin’ you can heal.”

 

My response to this. 

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

**Wood Clone**

 

“You can’t beat me with this bullshit! You’ll be lucky to get a hit!”

 

Clearly he’s frightened. Twenty five  **Perfect Susanoos** can do that to most people. 

 

How cute, he’s trying a  **Bijudama.** Let’s show the Jinchuriki some real power. 

 

**Yasaka Beads x25**

 

**“** I’ve ran out of luck. All I can do is say fuck. FUCK!”

 

BOOM. 

 

Damn that was effective. OH SHIT DON'T TELL ME I KILLED HIM! Wait a minute. Through the eye of one of my clones I can see something. Something climbing up the block ground thing. Killer Bee you son of a bitch. 

 

I fly over to him just as he got up. Looks like he didn’t escape unharmed. 

 

**Killer Bee**

 

**Level: 402**

 

**HP: 189,004/402,000**

 

Looks like half of his  **HP** is gone. Still enough to keep fighting. But still not good enough judging by the panting. 

 

“The power of my eyes far surpass that of any biju. Now give up Bee and accept your fate.”

 

“I know what you’re here for, it ain’t me. But I won’t let you have Gyuki!” He shouts fueled by the sappy power of friendship. He grabs a kunai. 

 

Oh fuck no. 

 

I warp out of my  **Perfect Susanoo** to Bee as fast as possible. 

 

**Universal Pull**

 

He now is pulled toward me in horror. Then I slam him to the ground. I form a  **Bone Blade** from my hands. Can’t have him try to kill himself. 

 

I start with the arms. 

 

“AHHH”

 

**Killer Bee**

 

**Level: 402**

 

**HP: 153,678**

 

Then the legs

 

“AHHHH”

 

**Killer Bee**

 

**Level: 402**

 

**HP: 123,457**

 

Then the tongue so he can’t bite it off or use cyanide. This time I use an  **Energy Blade.**

 

**Killer Bee**

 

**Level: 402**

 

**HP: 151,678**

 

I dispel all of but 5  **Wood Clone** and leave. The blood loss should weaken him enough for extraction. If he’s about to die then the clones can heal him. 

 

Next on my list is Yugito. 

 

**Yugito’s Room**

 

Huh. Just like Bee she wears Biju themed pajamas. Cat themed. I warp her into the Kamui Dimension content to let my clones deal with her. 

 

I warp out of her room into a training field. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Asked some guy. He looked like a generic Kumo ninja. 

 

**Bone Barrage**

 

With that scrub dealt with, I guess now it’s time to troll Kumo. Why not, gotta keep em distracted from losing the equivalent of two nukes. 

 

I spawn in 150  **Shadow Clones** and 10  **Wood Clones** . I have the  **Wood Clones** go find some Kekkei Genkai and the Sage’s Tools. As for the rest I have them use  **Sexy Jutsu** into something Kumo wants most. 

 

Hyuugas. 

 

There’s a massive cloud of smoke and poofing before it stops. Standing before a bunch of edited and mixed up Nejis, Hanabis, and Hinatas. 

 

‘Now go. Go and show Kumo the power of the  **Exploding Shadow Clone!**

 

They all run in different directions. However I have a special surprise for Raikage Ay. Now let’s go see what he thinks. 

 

**Raikage Tower**

 

**You found a Legendary Location**

 

**Raikage Tower**

 

**Reward**

 

**(Raikage Ay’s Champion Belt)**

 

Ay was in the middle of some paperwork before the door burst open. Damn his secretary was hot, gonna have get her as an Edo Tensei. 

 

“Pardon my intrusion Raikage-sama, but there is an issue in the village that needs your attention.”

 

“What happened. What did Bee do this time?”

 

“There are Hyuugas running around the village attacking civilians and buildings!”

 

“Hyuugas. Did you just say  _ Hyuugas?  _ How many?”

 

“OUR VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!”

 

“JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION MABUI!”

 

Mabui sighs, “Reports say that they are without their headbands, showing foreheads with and without the Caged Bird Seal. As for numbers it’s said to be dozens of them. Possibly a hundred.”

 

“Ready the Shinobi. Tell them that they must be captured alive. If not then try to save their DNA.” Then he jumped out the window. Followed by the ANBU, jumping out the window. 

 

She just sighs. “Why doesn’t he ever use the door?”

 

I stop using my  **Stealth** and active my  **Rinnegan**

 

“Who the hell-“

 

**Soul Drain**

 

Then I just put her in my inventory. 

 

I spawn a  **Wood Clone.**

 

“Get me the bodies of the past Raikages.” It nods and runs off. 

 

With another addiction to my collection I move on. 

 

**Outside**

 

My Hyuuga Clones are running around attacking everything in sight. And when people with chakra reserves higher than a civilian approach, they go boom. 

 

BOOM

 

Like that.

 

Some are also spray painting rude and vulgar graffiti. Things like “Rap is gay”, “Wrestling is fake”, and “The Black Panther movie sucked”. And I think I even saw the N-word to. 

 

“Oooooooohhhh I’m an Alabama-“

 

Wow my clones can be real offensive. Not my problem. Well I should get going. I just hope Ay likes the surprise I left him. It’ll be a pleasurable one, an explosively pleasurable one. . .

 

**Amegakure**

 

I see everyone working on Yugito at the Gedo Mazo. As for Bee he’s just lying around and crying. 

 

“Tobi, why the hell is Bee on the floor?”

 

He pops right out of the ground in front of me. 

 

_That’s because the reason you got him was to learn how to use a Biju. But since you can’t just steal his soul I’m lost. Any ideas?_

 

Oh yeah, a tricky little question. I’ll think of it later though. I have plenty of time before the Leaf comes for me anyway. 

 

“I got none but I’ll think of one later. Now I’m heading towards Iwa. Inform me immediately if any and I mean  _ any  _ threat pops up, big or small. For all I know it could be a glitch.”

 

Tobi just nods his head. Good little thingy. 

 

**Iwagakure**

**Tsuchikage Tower**

 

**Reward**

 

**( A “Get Off My Lawn!” sign, now with explosive encouragement!!!)**

 

Really? when would i ever get to use this? Maybe at base but that’s about it. 

 

And there was the Fence Sitter himself. Almost done with his paperwork too. Let’s fix that. 

 

“Finally! After doing  _ nothing  _ but this damn paperwork for a whole two weeks, I finally finished it! Now I can relax for the first time since… I don’t even remember.” Then Onoki got up and left. 

 

After all of that hard work it’d be a shame if it went up in flames. Or blew up. 

 

**Explosive Style: Mini Bomb**

 

The ashes of the paperwork flew like dust. And just as Onoki walks back in they fly towards his face. 

 

“What the hell? Last I check I had this place regularly dusted. HOLY SHIT!”

 

He runs to his blown up desk. 

 

“NOOOOOOO! All that work gone! Who could’ve done this!” And just as he asks a damaged picture flys from his desk to his face. 

 

A picture of him, some guy, a little girl, and a younger Deidara. 

 

Onoki crushes the picture in his hands. His previously mournful expression now carved into one of rage. Get it, stone. 

 

“Of course. Who else could it be. THAT LITTLE SHIT DEIDARA! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU I’LL BEAT  THE ‘UN’ OUT OF YOU! THEN I’LL KILL YOU IN THE LEAST EXPLOSIVE WAY POSSIBLE! DO YOU HEAR ME!!”

 

I  **Sexy Jutsu** into the man himself. 

 

“You sure about that old man, UN”

 

Onoki looks up the ceiling. His rage turning into shock. 

 

“DEIDARA! Why the fuck are you naked!?”

 

“Because this is ART, un. Not that I expect you to realize old man.”

 

“ **PARTICLE STYLE: DETACHMENT OF THE PRIMITIVE WORLD”**

 

Oh shit now I gotta move. In my place I leave an  **Exploding Shadow Clone.**

 

BOOM

 

Onoki looks at his destroyed office. “That’ll teach you not to mess with me, brat. Dammit my office…”

 

“Wow, old age has really made you sloppy. What self-respecting shinobi  _ shouts _ out loud his jutsu, un!”

 

“I’m a far better shinobi than you’ll ever be! I’m a goddamn KAGE and a  _ loyal _ one too!” The Fence Sitter looks around for me. He does this for five minutes before giving up. 

 

“Maybe this was a prank. Maybe one of my ANBU did it, that would be why they weren’t around. Whatever I need a drink.” Then left his office heading towards the stairs. 

 

“I really need to install an elevator or those new moving stairs. Yeah I should tell Akats-CHHHHHI! OW! OW! OW! SHIT! OW! OW! FUCK! OW! WHY! OW! ARE! OW! THESE! OW! STAIRS! OW! SO! OW! DAMN! OW! LONG! OW! OW! OW! OOOW!”

 

Damn that’s gotta hurt. Especially when someone pushes you down. And look,  _ now  _ the ANBU come in. 

 

“Tsuchikage-sama! Are you alright?! Get him a Medic!” Orders the ANBU Leader. 

 

“Fired”

 

“What was that Tsuchikage-sama?”

 

“You’re fired”

 

“Beg pardon?”

 

“YOU'RE FIRED! TAKE HIM TO T&I!”

 

“I’m sorry Onoki-sama! Please forgive me! It won’t happen again I swear!”

 

“And you! Organize the Hunter-nin at the village to find and bring me Deidara! I know he’s here! Now I’ll be getting that drink.” Then walks out of the Tower. 

 

It’s a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. And kids like them. Oh yes, I got me a devilishly good idea. 

 

**Iwa Academy**

 

As I warp in I knock out the teacher. 

 

And as I activate my Mangekyou, I ask the kids eating lunch a question. 

 

“Wanna dance?”

 

Now my children go and show him what you got. 

 

**Onoki’s Mansion**

 

“Now I can finally get to my cellar and get me some quality drinks to forget about the headache that is today.”

 

But just as he reached his front yard he found kids doing dances. 

 

“What is this shit?!”

 

But not just any dances. FORTNITE DANCES. ALL OF THE ONES I'VE HAD THE UNFORTUNATE OF SEEING. 

 

“Yo gramps, I showed the kids at the academy some art, un. I call this one the Dab, un.” I taunt as Deidara. 

 

“ANBU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!” And here comes the ANBU of Stone. That’s a lot of ANBU. Probably fifty. 

 

“You have nowhere left to run Deidara! Give up and I promise the torture will be  _ slightly  _ less painful. You have to the count of five.”

 

As he starts counting the ANBU get ready. 

 

“5”

 

The children still dance. 

 

“4, 3”

 

I look at the bigass house. 

 

“2”

 

And I got me another idea. 

 

“1”

 

I run to the house chased by Onoki and his men. 

 

“GET HIM!”

 

I leave a couple of  **Exploding Shadow Clones** as I phase away. 

 

“ALLAHU AKBAR, un!”

 

BOOOOOM

 

What’s left of the house is now nothing but a creator. And I see something raise from the bodies of what, twenty ANBU. Oh it’s Onoki. 

 

“DEIDARA YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU’RE STILL ALIVE! I WILL FUCKING END YOUU!” Then he turns to the surviving ANBU. “The whole village is under lockdown! All shinobi are to be used in the search!” And as he leaves he catches the still dancing children. “And someone get them out of here! Inform the Academy Headmaster that all of these kids are now cannon fodder. Anymore children doing these dances are to be used as cannon fodder!” He walked away from the wreckage of his home, probably to get a drink. 

 

**The Double Tap**

 

Weird name for a bar. But it’s fine for the rest of Iwa as this place is the most popular bar here. It was renowned for its alcohol, drugs, and hookers. Mostly drugs, crazy how that shit is legal in this village. 

 

Now what else can I use to traumatize Onoki. Monsters. 

 

Genjutsu Monsters. 

 

Oh this is gonna be fun. 

 

**5 Hours Later.**

 

Onoki finally gets out but is clearly suffering from a hangover with some drugs and alcohol. Now things are gonna get worse for him. 

 

These things have done a  _ lot  _ of damage. We have Godzilla in the civilian district. The Megazord in the red light district. And maybe two or three more. Of course  _ they  _ didn’t,  _ he  _ did. 

 

And look, Onoki “kills” another one. But not in the best of shape. Drunk. 

 

“Goddamit. How da frick dad Diedera do dis. He kabooms shit. Not OH MEH GAWD IS THAT MADERA UCHIHO.”

 

The funny thing about Madara is that’s not even him. 

 

“AND HES GINGEYBREAD! MODERA UCHICO IS GINGER NOW! But donut worry now, for it is I the God of Shinobo Onowii.” He Then drunkenly flies up to gingerbread Madara. 

 

**“Dusty Style: Be Gong Madera”** The jutsu surprisingly still worked “blowing off” Mongo Uchiha’s head off. But what he does hit is a water tower, causing it to fall and wash away things and people. 

 

“Up up up and away! To the next monster man.” Flying towards the next monster. 

 

“OH MAH GERD!  GODZIRA IS DAT CHU?!  **Perdical Fashion: Rain Rain Go Away”** Again successfully turning Godzilla’s chest to dust. By that I mean turning the School to dust, along with the students and teachers still inside. I’m surprised Godzilla is a thing here, then again this world is based on Japan. 

 

Now why the fuck is no one doing a thing about Onoki’s drunken rampage. Besides the fact that he is  _ Kage  _ level, he hasn’t done  _ that  _ much damage. Since the monsters in his head are huge, he goes for the head or heart. Hitting most of the time air or a bit of a building. 

 

But don’t get me wrong, the couple of times he actually hit something was damaging. Like the Academy or ANBU Headquarters, which is why the ANBU aren’t stopping him. 

 

Now where is the old fart. Falling threw the air. He must’ve finally blacked out.

 

Guess he saw Cthulhu doing Orange Justice. 

 

When he is caught in a safety net he is instantly detained. 

 

And now that he’s out of the way I can now go after Iwa’s Biju. 

 

‘Tobi, you find them yet?’

 

_Yes sir. I placed a marker so you can warp to their location. At the moment they’re together, so be careful_

 

‘Alright I got you.’ Wonder what the hell are those two doing away. Brooding about how society hates them or something. 

 

**Han’s Cabin**

 

I wish I warped outside. I did not need to see this shit. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?!”

 

“Get the hell outta here!”

 

_HAHAHA.! I told you that they were together at the moment_

 

‘You asshole! You could’ve been clearer!’

 

_I shouldn’t be the only one to witness such a graceful act of nature_

 

‘I’ll feed you to the giant dog and you can get a firsthand experience of being a literal piece of shit you piece of shit.’

 

_Oh boy I can’t wait!_

 

Goddamnit

 

I warp a few miles away from the house. 

 

**Planetary Devastation**

 

Man I always wanted to do that. 

 

And with one little clap a black orb appeared. As it went towards the cabin it sucked in the ground and the trees. Then the cabin and its inhabitants were sucked in. Then it rose to the sky, appearing as if a small meteoroid was floating in the sky. 

 

Now they may try turning into their Biju in order to get out but as they’re weaker than a 50% Kurama I highly doubt it. 

 

Now to check on the survivors. 

 

**Han**

 

**Level: 389**

 

**HP:9,148/389,000**

 

**Roshi**

 

**Level: 384**

 

**HP:8,631/384,000**

 

Good, they survived. If I made the damn thing any bigger then they might have died. 

 

**Amegakure**

 

**_** SHEEV! FEED ME TO THE DOG I WANT TO BE POOOOP!_

 

“No”

 

_aw_

  
  


“Konan, go tell the sheeple that Nagato’s doing god stuff so ignore the plantoid. Later someone should get the jinchuriki out of there.”

 

“Hold up are you serious?”

 

I point outside. She takes one look at the window then back to me, she just shakes her head and moves on. 

 

“Nagato, is the extraction for the Two Tails done?”

 

“Give us 3 hours and we should be done.” He turns back to the Gedo Mazo. 

 

Anyway now that I took care of four jinchuriki that leaves only three left. Gaara, Fu, and that guy in Mist. Unluckily for me I forgot to let Yugara know about his defection, I forgot about Utakata in general. He can be dealt with. Unfortunately I can’t go after the other two now. 

 

At the moment they are babies. And to be honest i don’t really want to kill babies. Yes I know they’re video game characters here but still. Sixteen year olds are fine, hell even twelve year olds but no less. It just puts a bad taste in my mouth. 

 

Besides Shukaku is fucking weak as fuck, a summon boss and a twelve year old beat his ass. Plus he’s from  _ Suna _ , a weak village with a few notable shinobi like Sasori and Pukara. 

 

As for Fu, she’s young and from Taki. Despite then being the only  _ actual  _ hidden village it still ain’t one of the Great Ninja Nations. 

 

I head towards Kisame, Izuna, and Hidan. “I need you two to hunt down Utakata for the dolphin/horse thing. Bring Orochi with you so someone can keep you two from screwing it up”

 

“Sure thing Sheev-sama. Me ,fish face, cultist, and pedo-mom will get the job done.”

 

“Why does my disappointment of a child’s actions reflect on me. I was dead for most of his life.”

 

“Fuck you it's an official religion!”

 

“Why does everyone make fish puns at my expense. You, Yahiko, and Hidan are the worst offenders!”

 

“I noticed it’s one of the few times they get along.” A voice comments. Oh wow I completely forgot got about him. What’s he doing at a desk?

 

“You forgot about me again didn’t you. That’s the eleventh time someone forgot about me today. Since my dream was to be Hokage and Fugaku was more useful I was relegated to Akatsuki paperwork.” Dan sighs as he gets back to work, to slave away and write. 

 

Wait a second. Desk, slave, write. 

 

“DAN YOU FUCKING GENIUS!”

 

I rush over to the supply closet and pull out a scroll and ink. I grab Bee from the floor and sit him at a desk.  Then I heal his arms

 

“Now Bee, I want you to write every single thing you know when it comes to holding, using, and anything else to do with a Biju.” Bee just nods and gets to work. 

 

“Tobi go get me a random sacrifice, we’re giving Dan Hibiki here a reward.”

 

“Actually it’s Dan-“

 

“It’s that or I keep forgetting your name.”

 

“Shouldn’t that be the reward. Never mind….”

 

_Here ya go_

 

**5 minutes later**

 

“Here you go Dan, an experienced assistant qualified to help a kage.”

 

“Hello there Dan, my name Mabui. I look forward to being your new assistant. Just please don’t tell me you people are the type to jump out of windows.”

 

“Well I, Mito, Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Asuma, Kimimaro, and the civilians aren't. I’d add Izuna but he keeps getting  _ thrown  _ through them, most by the original Akatsuki or Kisame.”

 

Izuna looks hatefully towards the OG Akatsuki trio. Especially Yahiko. “One day I shall get my revenge on you clanless peasant for the injustice you committed against me!”

 

Yahiko looks back with a playful smirk. “Medusa and Lenny have my permission to kick you in the balls.”

 

“Thanks Ichigo, Samehada hasn’t tasted human in a while.”

 

“Thank you Yahiko, you have shown it as a quite effective way of shutting Izuna up.”

 

“You can’t fucking do this! Sheev-sama!”

 

I just nod my head towards Kisame. Izuna just glares at Yahiko, Mangekyou blazing and middle fingers up. 

 

“Regardless of purpose I look forward to the opportunity of getting to know you better Kisame. As a woman of science you astounded me the very moment we met. I have so many questions yet so few answers, hopefully that’ll change.” Orochi announces. 

 

“I said this to the Science Department of Kiri and I’ll say it now, the answer is n-“

 

“I’ll be able to perform all sorts of studies on you. Your skin, eyes, gills,” And as she got closer to the shark placing her hand on his chest, she left off with, “And perhaps much more if you’ll consent.” She finishes as her hand left his chest. 

 

“Then again who am I to deny a scientist of such a sexu- I mean of a sea mystery.” His blue skin got redder. 

 

“By the way,” Izuna butts in, “If fish face gets a concubine I should get one too. Preferably one in a clan, like Mikoto. Because clanless are so...ugh”

 

“Fuck yeah I want one too. Give me blue over there. We’ll make origami all day.” Hidan joins with Izuna. 

 

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Minato, Fugaku, and Kushina shouted. They looked at each other before looking back at Izuna. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean. Talk shit like that again and I’ll feed you two to Manda, that way you’ll both be shit literally.” Anko threatened. Oh no what have you done. 

 

_FEED ME TO MANDA ANKO-CHAN! ME  _ AND  _ IZUNA WITH HIDAN CAN BOND AND GET CLOSER AS POOP!_ Tobi then placed himself on Izuna’s chest. _and perhaps much more if you want_ He ended with his eyehole closing and opening, creepily imitating a wink at Hidan. 

 

“SHARK MAN! SNAKE WOMEN! CULTIST” WE MUST MAKE HASTE TO CAPTURE THE JINCHURIKI!” 

 

CRASH

 

Damn, Tobi can be real fucking creepy when he tries to flirt. I feel bad for the guy having to experience that nightmare. 

 

CRASH

 

“GET THAT DUCKER AWAY FROM ME!”

 

CRASH

 

“BYE SHEEV-SAMA!” “COULDN’T WE HAVE TAKEN THE STAIRS!” 

 

And off they go chasing after the Uchiha. After that everyone turned their attention to Tobi. 

 

_What? It was a joke, come on. Shouldn’t you be more focused on the extraction?_

 

Everyone got back after leaving some lingering stares. 

 

With Utakata being taken care I can go to Kiri and get me more bloodlines. 

 

**Kirigakure**

**Mizukage Tower**

 

What the fuck happened here? Everything’s all mess up, where’s Yugara anyway. 

 

“Please forgive me for the mess, there was a recent assassination attempt on my life. Obviously they have failed. Unfortunately the head of the attempt got away.” Yugara says as he enters. 

 

“So The Demon of the Mist has striked. Zabuza isn’t much of a threat to my plans anyway. But next time you should inform me of such events.”

 

“Yes, Madara-sama.”

 

“Is there a resistance yet?”

 

“Yes but they are in small groups, they have yet to form a large scale threat. Only minor annoyances. Anyway you must be here for more bloodlines are you not?”

 

I just nod. He motions me to follow as he heads towards the special prison. 

 

When we arrived I saw cells crowded with people and some empty. As I look around I see looking at us. 

 

Hate, fear, hope, and sadness. 

 

“Do you have anyone from the Yuki Clan.”

 

He nods and motions for one of the guards to come over. The guard looks at me warily then to Yugara. He stares expectantly back. 

 

“The Yuki fall under the Y so there should be further down their. We’re still putting up signs so you should see a paper taped to a wall with “Y”. “

 

We just head down to them. There they are. 

 

“If there is an individual by the name of Haku, please step forward. If you are not but you step forward, you will be executed on the spot. If Haku doesn’t step forward in ten seconds you  _ all  _ will be executed.”

 

10

 

9

 

8

 

“Here he is! Please don’t kill us!” Cries a grown man as he pushes a little boy forward. The boy is girlish so he fits. 

 

**Bone Barrage**

 

“B..but I gave you-“

 

“Cowards who sacrifice children without hesitation do not deserve to live. Not to mention this is the  _ wrong  _ child.”

 

While Haku was girlish as a boy, he wasn’t  _ this  _ girlish. He didn’t wear pink this early or wear lipstick. 

 

So he gave me a girl fitting Hali’s description. That could mean that she isn’t here. Zabuza must’ve-

 

“We’re sorry but we haven’t seen Haku since yesterday. Some snake man came here looking for something and took her away.”

 

Weird, so Orochimaru went for a Yuki. But why? Sure Kimimaro was out but he could’ve tried for any clan but he chose the Yuki. Maybe they were  the easiest to get. 

 

But then who the hell is with Zabuza? Suigetsu?

 

“Then who ever is a Yuki shinobi, please step forward. You don’t want to repeal the mistake of the one on the floor.”

 

10

 

9

 

“I am. My name Hiro and my rank is jounin, therefore I am the strongest here.”

 

“Come with us then.”  The man nodded. 

 

As we head towards a secure room the guy could not stop asking questions. 

 

“What do you need me for?”

 

“Why are you hunting all of the bloodline users?”

 

“When will you release us?”

 

Yugara literally yanks Hiro’s chain and gives him a dose of  **Killing Intent.** He stops talking. 

 

Now let’s see. 

 

M

 

L

 

K

 

J

 

I

 

AHA H. The Hozuki. 

 

“Could anyone by the name of Suigetsu please step out.”

 

**Hidden Room**

 

“Where am-“ The Hozuki guy falls to the floor unconscious. Afterwards so does Hiro. Good they were getting annoying. 

 

Yugara places them on to a table. I grab a syringe from my inventory and stick it in his arm. Then I grab another one. 

 

“Thank you for your assistance Yugara. Also be sure that if she arrives, let me know.”

 

And I’ll be taking these two with me. 

 

**Amegakure**

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

 

“Tobi! Get over here I need you to stand guard over me. I’m experimenting.”

 

_Sure thing boss. And these two?_

 

“Have someone watch them. Make sure they do not escape.”

 

I hold up the two syringes. Since taking one bloodline took twenty four hours to sleep in, why not multiple for a day. So I inject both at the same time. 

 

_Night Night. Don’t let the bed bugs bite_

 

**You have slept for 48 hours. You are now very well rested and able to stay up longer.**

 

**You have unlocked two new Kekkei Genkai**

 

**Ice Release Lv.1**

 

**Liquid Release Lv.1**

 

WHAT THE FUCK. TWO DAYS!  

 

“TOBI ARE THEY HERE!?”

 

_Nah_

 

Oh good. I didn’t not need Konoha to find my true identity or steal my shit. Even worse kill me, nothing I could do if I’m unconscious. 

 

Anyway I got two new bloodlines, neat. I find my prisoners trapped in a wooden cage. I walk over to them. They see me and they brighten up. 

 

“You have our blood, so does that mean you’ll be setting us free?”

 

“Sure. Think of it like that.”

 

**Soul Drain**

 

And the Hozuki drops to the ground. 

 

“Suigetsu no! This wasn’t part of the deal!”

 

“There was no deal. Now you can join him in the afterlife.” He tries to launch a jutsu but I’m much faster. 

 

**Soul Drain**

 

Now I should have decent control over my new bloodlines. Lets try them. 

 

**Insufficient hydration**

 

**Hydration is required for Liquefaction Technique.**

 

Wow. I haven’t drank anything in a long time. Another piece of my old life gone. The need to eat and drink. Sure it’s good to lose them as a necessity but I miss them all the same. I should get me some lunch. 

 

Ichiraku’s sounds nice. My maxed one I mean. 

 

When I head to the kitchen I find everyone except Kisame, Izuna, and Orochi there eating. 

 

“Ah Sheev-sama! There you are, we were worried you wouldn’t wake!” Kushina says as she crushes me in a hug. 

 

“You overreacting Kushina, Tobi said he’d be fine and look at him, fine as he was before.” Fugaku remarks. 

 

“Well if you’re hungry I left you some of my special ramen.” Mito says as she hands me a plate. 

 

“Wait a second. Why are you guys eating, you don’t need to.” I asked. Sure neither do I but food provides bonuses like health and regeneration. 

 

“Cuz food be good that’s why! Yahiko pass me another bowl!” Anko demands. 

 

“Anko you shouldn’t be eating that much. Leave some for the rest of us.” Anko just growls and he gives in with a sigh. “Just be lucky you can’t get fat, I’d hate to see you lose your sexiness.”

 

“Of course you would Yahiko. You two would make a cute couple. Maybe you are judging from the way you two talk to each other.”

 

Yahiko and Anko both blush and spit out their ramen. Right into Nagato’s face. 

 

“Oh come on. It was just a joke. And it got in my eyes, do you guys have any idea how sensitive the  **Rinnegan** can be?”

 

“Joke like that again and I’ll show you how sensitive the rest of your body can be!”

 

Well Nagato is right. Those two do have something. And you could say Kisame and Orochi have some  _ chemistry.  _ My next guess for a couple would be Dan and Mabui. 

 

As i look at them they’re currently eating and working. But next to each other. If they do become a thing hopefully that doesn't conflict with my plans for Tsunade.  

 

And as nice as these dinner antics sound I gotta go. So I cram the noodles in my mouth and phase away. 

 

“BYE!”

 

HOT. Maybe turning into water wouldn’t be a good idea at the moment. 

 

Anyway let’s check what’s next. I can summon a shit of Edo Tensei thanks to the Konoha Attack. 

 

‘Summon’

 

The orbs did their thing again. 

 

**Here is a list of those you have summoned:**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Farmer**

 

**Merchant**

 

**Samurai**

 

Are you kidding me? No decent person at all. You would’ve figured after the shit I caused in Konoha I’d be summoning them left and right. 

 

**You have enough sacrifices for 6 more summons. Do you wish to perform another summon?**

 

Damn that’s a lot. Since sixty dead people contribute to ten summons. I can summon six more times, seven in total. That means four hundred and thirty people died. And I only get seventy summons. Then again despite being more in numbers, the Kyuubi would destroy the  **Rinnegan** monsters. 

 

**‘** Do all’

 

**Here is a list of those you have summoned:**

 

**Konoha Shinobi (Jonin)**

 

**Konoha Shinobi (Genin)**

 

**ROOT Shinobi**

 

**Kumo Shinobi (Chunin)**

 

**Konoha Shinobi (Akimichi)**

 

**Biwako Sarutobi**

 

**Hyuuga Elder**

 

**Rebel Friend**

 

**Civilian**

 

**Banker**

 

**Konoha ANBU (Uchiha)**

 

**Iwa Shinobi (Chunin)**

 

**Sak-**

 

‘Skip’

 

I can always look at them and see if I got any good ones later. 

 

Next on my to do list is check on Bee. So I walk to the desk now placed in our dungeon. 

 

As I look at Bee I can see he’s still writing. Damn, that’s  _ ten  _ pages! And they’re all written in rap. 

 

“Bee what the fuck! I told you to write everything you knew about a Biju. Not rap lyrics.”

 

“This is how I write normally, it’s the style of Killer Bee. Even big bro gets mad, but I be too rad.”

 

Didn’t he already use ‘mad’ and ‘bad’ in the same rap back in our ‘fight’. Must be trash without his book. 

 

“At least tell me if you’re almost done.” Sadly he shakes his head. So I grab and the first scroll and try to absorb it. 

 

**Invalid Information**

 

WHAT!

 

**As the topic has nothing to do with [rap], the information wouldn’t be used properly. Please either get a {Biju Manual] in plain writing or read rapping in rap**

 

GOD DAMN IT BEE! TWO DAYS! I ONLY HAVE FOUR DAYS!

 

“Bee. Could you rewrite this but as clear, NO RAP, ENGLISH, and fast as power ssible. And discard anything about friendship with a Biju.”

 

Bee nods and gets to work writing about Biju Control. 

 

With Bee dealt with properly this time, all I can do is wait. 

 

So how am I supposed to deal with Hiruzen, Jiraiya and their ANBU. That’s a question anyone could guess the answer to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Jingles and Jangles, a holiday dream.

‘Twas Christmas Eve in the Village Hidden in the Rain. And for the whole month rather than constant rain, it was constant snow. As a matter of fact it was the only ninja village that actually celebrated the holiday. 

 

Sure civilians celebrated it and even some genin but most of the shinobi don’t and for obvious reasons. Ninjas are commonly referred to as killers and thieves. Not to mention the other naughty shit they do for the good of the village. So of course every ninja including “goody goody's” like Minato and Hiruzen are getting nothing but coal. 

 

Of course I’m not expecting gifts either as I’ve done my fair share of acts that would be considered unforgivable to most. Although it doesn’t hurt to hope. 

 

But I’m celebrating because I’m feeling pretty homesick at this time of year. So why the hell not have a little Christmas cheer?

 

So a week before Christmas my Edo Tensei go out and get gifts for each other and myself. I even got everyone a gift too, even though we could steal it at anytime. 

 

So with all of our gifts under the decent  **Wood Crafted** tree, cookies laid by the recently installed chimney, stockings hanged we went to sleep. 

 

Hopefully I get the one thing I wanted ever since I was stuck in Madara’s cave. I wrote Santa polite liters describing why I should get it, including Madara’s stupid plan but altered to sound logical. 

 

**Christmas Day! 7:12 A.M**

 

_NOOOO!_

 

I wake up cuddled with a nude Kushina and Mito to the sound of Tobi screaming. So a Tuesday. 

 

So I get up and put on my Akatsuki robe and walked towards the sound of the noise. 

 

What the fuck?

 

Coal. 

 

The entire room is filled with coal. 

 

What the fuck Santa?

 

“What the fuck Santa?” And next to me is Yahiko followed by Nagato and Konan. 

 

“God damnit do you have any idea how long it’s going to take to clean this up?” Mito and Kushina got out of bed. 

 

_GET ME OUT OF HERE! COAL IS VERY SUFFOCATING!_

 

“You can travel through the ground or warp. Being buried really shouldn’t be an issue for you. Or any of us.” With a sigh the overdramatic plant pops behind me. 

 

“How did you get buried in coal?” Kisame asks. Sooner or later everyone else is gonna wake up. 

 

_I was sooo excited for Santa to come and bring gifts that I couldn’t contain myself! So I camped out to wait until he came. Then I fell asleep, then got buried alive!_

 

While I knew that we’d be getting coal, Mr. “Killed over one thousand shinobi” is standing right behind me, I didn’t expect this much. One for each person here, with the possible exception of the civilians and Kimimaro, would be fine. But an entire fucking room?! 

 

“Hey! The fat bastard ate all of my cookies!” An angry Mikoto yelled. 

 

“That coal crushed our fucking gifts!” Anko cried out. 

 

Ok that was a dick move. Coal is one thing but coal  _ and  _ eating cookies is just a pretty dick move. 

 

“Hah! That should teach you heathens good.” Not this shit again. Out of everyone here the most Scrooge like person would be Hidan. He actually got pissy when I said we’d be celebrating Christmas while his Jashinist holidays were ignored. 

 

“I told you all that some fat asshole wouldn’t be giving gifts at all! Probably too busy creeping on the good little shits. Had we celebrated Jashinmas we’d be bathing in the blood of our enemies and acting as naughty as we fucking wanted!”

 

“”I am not in the mood for this shit. I’m going back to sleep. Not wasting one of the few vacation days I get.” Then Dan left. 

 

I turn to the gather crown of seemingly tired people. They all turn their attention towards me, even the Scrooge Hidan. 

 

“Ok guys i have a plan. We ain’t gonna let some fat bastard come into our home, eat our food, leave coal all over the place, and crush our presents! We’re gonna raid  _ his _ place, eat  _ his  _ food, leave a mess in  _ his  _ home and steal all of  _ his  _ shit! WHOS WITH ME!”

 

A crowd of six passionately cheer. Some are clapping. Everyone else left. 

 

I look at my six followers. Hidan, Kisame, Minato, Yahiko, Izuna, and Fugaku. Wait, I turn to the former Hokage and Madara’s brother with a curious gaze. 

 

“I want to go on a Christmas adventure!” Izuna shouts. Fugaku just shrugged. 

 

I turned to Tobi and he just nodded his head. 

 

**Five Hours Later**

 

By the time Tobi came back we got Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori to join in. Nagato thanks to Yahiko, Kakuzu because money, Deidara cuz he wants to blow shit up and Sasori surprisingly out of spite. Turns out he’s pissed Santa never gave him a Megazord, no idea how the hell mechs exist here tho. 

 

But anyway with my boys ready we warped to the North Pole. 

 

**North Pole**

**Santa’s Workshop**

 

**You found a Legendary Location**

 

**Reward**

 

**(Red Nose accessory)**

 

I grab the  **Red Nose** and placed it on Sasori’s nose. He did not appreciate that but kept it on anyway. 

 

So we barge through the front door. Dozens of elves stared at us shocked then got back to work. 

 

Really? They act as if this is common. 

 

“Ho ho ho. Don’t mind them, we’ve gotten used to disgruntled children and adults. Especially the shinobi.” And here comes Saint Nick himself. Except he’s not as I remembered. He’s still fat with his beard, and that red and white outfit. 

 

However he had a  **Byakugan** and looked like a fucking Otsutsuki. What the fuck developers? 

 

“But that look on your face isn’t. Most folk who come here are shocked by my appearance but I see confused recognition. So it’s safe to assume you know of my race.” I just nod. 

 

“DIE IN THE NAME OF JASHIN-SAMA YOU FAT SACK OF COOKIES!” Hidan roars as he tries to cut Santa down. But he simply dodges and strikes his chakra points, the cultist falls defeated. 

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s a Jashinist.” Izuna says. But all Santa does is laugh. 

 

“Boy you have no idea how many Jashinists come and try to kill me. It’s up there with shinobi trying to kill me.” He picks Hidan up and throws him at my feet. “Anyway how can I help you?”

 

“You know why we’re here. Last I checked littering, destruction of property, illegal breaking and entering, and theft are pretty naughty.”

 

Santa still laughs but some of that jolly demeanor disappears. “And you know why. You’re not any different than most who come here. Angry about not getting what you think you deserved.” He looks at each of us before resting on Hidan. 

 

“This man is a part of a cult dedicated to the slaughter of innocents for pleasure.” He looks at Kakuzu. “He kills others for his greed and out of annoyance.” He turns to Sasori. “You poison people and turn them into puppets for your twisted art.” He glanced at Deidara. “Terrorist” Kisame. “Feeds people to his sword.” Izuna. “Unnecessary racism to those who aren’t Uchiha, especially to Senju.” Minato. “Your actions at Iwa are self explanatory.” Fugaku. “Led a Village that ran off the deaths of enemies.” Yahiko and Nagato. “You two killed Hanzo’s men despite them begging for mercy.” Tobi. “You assisted Madara Uchiha and Sheev Senju in many crimes against humanity.” And finally he turns towards me. “And where do I start with you. You’ve done what everyone else here has done and more. Enslaving the dead, mass genocide, many acts of lust, and the list goes on. So that is why none of you or your comrades will be  _ ever _ receiving gifts from me.”

 

“I understand you not giving us gifts but what about the ones we got for ourselves! You didn’t have to fucking break them!”

 

_Or bury me underneath a pile of coal! Had I been anyone else alive they could’ve died!_

 

“To that I say  _ none _ of you naughty children deserve any presents. Especially you Sheev, you lost that right when you had Tobi send thousands of letters asking for your gift. AND THE ANSWER IS FUCKING NO!”

 

“Why the fuck not! I even said I’d change my ways and join the side of good if you did!”

 

“First of all we both know you wouldn’t have. And lastly-“

 

“But it isn’t that hard come on! Especially since you’re an Otsutsuki!”

 

“Dear Santa, as a soul looking to repent I humbly ask you for what I desire most, letter number one. Santa What the fuck dude, I sent over nine thousand letters and I still haven’t got shit, how fucking hard is it to give me what I want, the latest letter.”

 

He took a deep breath before shouting. 

 

“I CAN'T GIVE YOU A FUCKING MANGEKYOU RINNEGAN YOU LITTLE SHIT! DO I LOOK LIKE HAGOROMO TO YOU! AND NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE I CAN CROSS YOUR NAME OF THE LIFE LIST.”

 

“Well fuck you then, time to die.” Then I snap my fingers. 

 

Sasori unleashes his poison which quickly kills some elves. Minato is just zipping around. Deidara launches multiple explosives. Fugaku and Izuna just spam fire jutsu with Kisame and Yahiko doing the same with water. Nagato is using his laser. 

 

In less than five minutes all of Santa’s elves are dead or injured. 

 

“God damnit I keep losing these elves. Next time I’ll use clones. Anyway I’m not alone.” With a snap of his fingers help arrives. 

 

Mrs.Claus, an Otsutsuki loli. Followed by Jack Frost, Frosty the Snowman, the Grinch, the three ghosts of Christmas and fucking Elsa. Then some non-Christmas guys came out. The Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and some black guy probably representing Kuanza. 

 

What the fuck are they supposed to be, the Holiday Avengers?

 

Nagato heads for the spirits as the Rinnegan is the only thing that can deal with them. Fugaku and Minato tag team Frosty and Frost. Hidan gets punched in the face by the Grinch. Izuna and Yahiko go after Mrs.Claus. Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu deal with the non Christmas ones plus Elsa. Which leaves Saint Nick for me and Kisame to deal with. 

 

“Ho Ho Ho. Come on out old friend!” And something crashes through the roof. 

 

“About time I got to show my stuff. Now where’s the naughty children.”

 

“Well Krampus they’re everywhere, but you can deal with the fish first.” With that Krampus blitzed Kisame. 

 

Santa looked ready for another monologue but I just fire a  **Death Beam Barrage.** But the fat alien is fast enough to use the rotation thing. 

 

But my strategy should be simple. Don’t get close and spam long ranged attacks, or how I play Street Fighter. 

 

I use  **Wood Clone x5** and have them all spam various ranged moves. From bones and wood to energy and bullets. However he’s still fast enough to rotate and dodge but some of them still hit their mark. 

 

OW! Why can’t I feel my arm? Shit! I use  **Almighty Push** to get some distance. I forgot about the fact that the  **Byakugan** can see chakra better than the  **Sharingan** . Whatever though, I just need to help everyone else first then we can gang up on him. So I ditch the Kris Kringle with my clones. 

 

I find Hidan losing against the Grinch. He only made one blow, however it’d be enough for victory. I phase to Hidan and slam the Grinch away. Hidan takes his chance and draws up his ritual, this time without bragging so it goes faster. 

 

“Your heart grew three sizes that day. Well it’s about to get stabbed three times today!” Never mind. He boasts as he stabs himself in the heart three times. He falls dead as Hidan t-bags him. I point towards where the loli is. 

 

“Damn! Who knew Santa loves his girls as good as Orochimaru does.” Yahiko jested before getting kicked in the dick by Mrs.Claus. Izuna just laughs at his justice. “At least I got  _ my _ Christmas present today!” Izuna laughs as Yahiko gets repeatedly kicked there. Yahiko just sticks his finger at him. 

 

Hidan grumbles about getting stuck with fat lolis before leaving. 

 

I head towards Nagato to help him with the ghosts. I can see only two of them popping in and out of existence. 

 

**Universal Pull**

 

I pull one towards me before absorbing its soul. The Ghost Of Christmas Past was surprised before Nagato got him. He gave me a nod as we headed towards Kisame. 

 

“Well look at you naughty children. Barging into an old man’s home and it isn’t even Halloween. You all need to be punished!” He launched a massive fireball in our direction. Or at least tried to before he was politely interrupted. 

 

**Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu**

 

“Fu-“ He was washed away. That should teach you not to take your eyes off a ninja. 

 

“Why won’t this bitch die! Cute shouldn’t be fucking armor!” 

 

**Universal Pull**

 

Never mind Nagato took care of her. Kind of sad how fast we took care of them. When we find Minato and Fugaku I see that they’re already done. 

 

“Hit and run tactics are stupid easy when you can teleport.” Minato explains with a chuckle. “Especially if you got a guy who can spit fire.” Fugaku chuckles with that Uchiha smirk I see so common among them, even Kushina had one. 

 

So we leave the workshop to Santa’s house. Looks like he took care of my  **Wood Clones**

 

“So you killed my friends and my wife. Any ounce or mercy I had left is gone. Prepare yourselves for the true power of Christmas Spirit!”

 

“ **TENSEIGAN** ”

 

BULLSHIT! How did he get that? Last I checked he’d need the eyes of an Hyuuga. So he fucking stole one that hypocrite. 

 

“Sheev, what the fuck is this and why do I feel like he stole something from me.” Nagato asked. 

 

“It’s basically a ripoff  **Rinnegan** and a cheap attempt to equalize the  **Byakugan** with the  **Sharingan.”**

 

“Ha! Of course the eyes of the Hyuuga would pale in comparison to the Uchiha!” Izuna brags. 

 

“ANYWAY, I need you all to warp back to base. He has the  **Truth Seeking Orbs** and they are capable of killing you!” And before they can protest I-

 

DING

 

NO!

 

“So it looks like you can show human compassion. Too bad it’s too little too late.”

 

“I don’t feel so good”

 

“This is outrageous! It’s-“ Izuna rants. 

 

“This is how it ends, Sheev.” Fugaku comments. 

 

“How did I fucking die!? Fucking bul-“ Hidan complains. 

 

“Tell Mikoto that I’m sorry I won’t be com-“ Minato apologizes. 

 

“Last words are overrated!” Nagato yells sticking his fingers at the cause of his…. death. 

 

Yahiko looks at me for some reason with a knowing smile. “Don’t worry Norman, we’ll meet again in the next life.” Then he disappears, but unlike his undead brothers he turns into pixels. 

 

THAT BASTARD! My Edo Tensei are gone! Some I can replace but Yahiko is irreplaceable due to his body turning into pixels! 

 

I say nothing as I begin to transform. A cloak of orange flames covers me and my eyes gain an extra shape. 

 

I charge an  **Ice Rasengan** as I rush towards Santa. He simply pushes it away with gravity. However due to the fact that energy is  _ and  _ isn’t chakra, I managed to break through and do some damage. 

 

I used the  **Preta Path** to grow extra arms to charge multi-elemental  **Rasenshuriken.** They all hit the fatass. 

 

However he used his  **Truth Seeking Orbs** to block them. But thanks to being enhanced with Senjutsu they caused it to crack. 

 

I used  **Universal Pull** to pull the shield so I can break it with a punch. As I pulled it towards me it split apart into several spikes. I  **Kamui** to avoid them. 

 

As soon as I phase back I’m slammed into the ground. Then pulled in only to be slammed back with those damn orbs. 

 

Shit. This is the first time I dealt with people that have a similar skill set with superior moves. However I still have a few trump cards. 

 

I transformed into a  **Susanoo Armored Kyuubi.** I fire a  **Senjutsu Bijudama Barrage** . Needless to say that the entire North Pole has a huge creator. 

 

STAB

 

Damnit! I drop the giant transformation as I’m pierced by a huge beam. That Moon cutter. 

 

Turning that big would only make me a bigger target so I’ll use a different one. After all these years I finally get to use it. 

 

The  **Inner Eight Gates Formation**

 

I spammed multiple  **Hirudora** s randomly destroying even more of the ice caps. Yet that was for nothing as I see Santa up in the air. I jump in the air while pulling off a  **Night Guy** . It kicks the diabetic into the clouds. 

 

I chase after him adding to my volley of blows. Each time he tries to put up a defensive I shatter it easily. It’s amazing how he manages to survive despite the fact that he should be mush by now. 

 

“Ho Ho Ho. You can never defeat me Sheev. You never could. The tides of time are unmoving, even for someone like you.” He then splits into one hundred and sends thousands of orbs down at me. 

 

I push the  **Almighty Push** to its limit to block them all and push them away from me. But that was in vain as they changed their direction back towards me. I race to the ground while being chased by thousands of those death balls. When I teach the ground I clap my hands in rapid succession. Multiple black voids form and they take the ice, water, and even the orbs. And once again those thing are a pain in my ass as the  **Planetary Devastation** betrays me by going after me. 

 

Meanwhile Santy up there is laughing his ass off. 

 

Who knew that the  **Truth Seeking Orbs** that were once a friend are now an enemy. 

 

So I form the  **Totsuka Blade** to seal away all of the planetoids. Now this is some top tier bullshit. Cloning  _ shouldn’t  _ be able to multiply those damn things. 

 

So to all of the one hundred Santa’s up there I use  **Amaterasu** on an  **Wooden Bone Dildo** and rush in the sky while slashing. The black flames burned all in its path thanks to  **Kagutsuchi.**

 

“ IT IS TIME TO SHED THIS MORTAL FORM!  **BANKAI: FELIZA NAVIDADDY!”** He changed into his true form. 

 

**Viejito Pascuero**

 

“Ho Ho Ho. Now that I have discarded my mortal form my power level is 12,251,225,365,253,651,225,563,522,122,316,25,5,235,512 x Christmas Spirit. **Summoning Jutsu: Feliz Navidad!** ”

 

What the fuck?

 

STAB

 

Ow! As I turn behind me I see Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer. Except for some reason half of his body was black.  

 

**Black RudoleERROR.exe**

 

Zetsu?! No! Not this shit again!

 

“Yooou cannnnoot stahp the tide pods of time. Sheev Senju is no more. ‘‘Tis the ender Of ur season. The Ender da LLLIne. Zap story nust conclude.”

 

**NOW**

  
  


All I see is Zetsu’s face, laughing. 

  
  


**AIZEN**

  
  


I see a number of individuals standing around me. 

  
  


**W A K E U P**

  
  


What?

  
  


**Farm**

 

“AHHHHHHH!”

 

Tsunami barges in when she hears my panicked screams. She is by my side attempting to comfort me. 

 

“Aizen! What did I tell you about overworking yourself. Your fire showed itself again.” She carcasses my head on her lap with her hands. “Now look at this mess!”

 

The bed was burned black with smoke still rising. There was even some burn marks on the floor. Funny how fire only shows up in my sleep. Granted she didn’t know as she was a civilian but she assumed what this was. Jutsu. 

 

“I swear, you are awfully weird for a six year old. Anyway do you need me to nurse you back to sleep?”

 

I shake my head. She leaves but not before kissing my forehead and wishing me a good night with sweet dreams. 

 

Speaking of dreams. What hell was that? And why do I feel such longing? And why does fire only come out in my sleep?

 

So I try to go back to sleep, the questions don’t leave. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little Christmas themed story. Sorry it took so long but at least it’s here. The actual chapter should come out this month. Anyway I hoped you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	8. Walkthrough Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s been a while. Anyway here’s chapter 7. Sorry for the wait but life and stuff happens. Might be iffy but again stuff happens. There will be something important announced at the end.

**Woods created via Deep Forest Emergence**

 

Todays gonna be a pretty important day. After all it's the day that the Leaf arrive to attack. 

 

To claim their revenge on my dastardly deeds and for all of the innocent lives I’ve ended. In a hard fought battle against the evil welder of the mythical **Rinnegan** , to finally put his reign of tyranny to an end. 

 

Hahaha! This probably would’ve been some shit said on a kids cartoon, even true. That with the combined teamwork of the Hokage, Sannin. and dozens of brave and nameless ANBU, they would succeed. While at first they'd struggle but eventually with a heavy sacrifice they would triumph. 

 

Sadly for them this  _ isn’t  _ some saturday morning kids cartoon, its a video game. And in this type of game I am not hindered by the godly force known as plot. Therefore anything could happen, so there could be an epic and dramatic battle or a slaughter. 

 

And a slaughter it’ll be for everyone except Hiruzen and maybe Jiraiya. Who knows. 

 

And what do you know here there come! Let today comence. Let the rain wash away all the blood we’ll make today!

 

Edo Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Minato, and Kushina head towards Jiraiya to guilt trip him to death. As the five Edos head towards the Toad Sage’s location, the fodder just run in a straight line towards their enemies. And I just stand here. 

 

As for Hiruzen the plan is simple. Steal his soul for every jutsu in the Leaf, sure I won’t use all of them but the kleptomaniac in me won’t let that go. 

 

I have  **Sage Mode** on and ready.  I was so giddy at first, however it’s kind of underwhelming. The boosts are still there but it just feels  _ hollow _ . 

 

_They’re here_

 

I could tell.  **Killing Intent** isn’t that hard to notice. And just as I finished putting on my mask he shows up. A mist forms from my body and spreads itself throughout the air. 

 

And in front of me is the Third Hokage, a very pissed off old man. Hiruzen Sarutobi, in his battle armor and stance ready to fight. Surrounded by five ANBU also ready to fight, not that they can do anything. 

 

**New Quest**

 

**Defeat Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 

**Rewards**

 

**Title: Godslayer of all Shinobi**

 

**Possible Edo Hiruzen**

 

**Failure**

 

**Capture**

 

**Torture**

 

**Death**

 

Oh that title is so unnecessarily edgy, I want it, the edge demands it. 

 

I turn around and give them a friendly little wave. “Leaf ninja, you’re here sooner than expected. And if it isn’t Hokage Sarutobi, what are you doing here? Did the council order you here? Or did you-“

 

I phase through the flames before they even come close to touching me. 

 

“Ok rude. I was jokin-”

 

I phase again. Hiruzen isn’t gonna play my games I guess. Where’s the heroic speech about how I’m going to pay for what I did?

 

But before I can do anything I find myself trapped in earth. I give them a questioning look with my single eye.

 

“Really? You aren’t gonna do anything if you-“

 

After they all launched fire jutsu at me, again, they immediately rushed in for a death blow. Better fire here where it doesn’t matter. 

 

With a simple flex I break out my earth prison. And I hold out my hand. 

 

**Almighty Push**

 

There they go, all impacted and slamming into the trees and rocks, some going through them. A couple died but most of them survived. Looks like they-

 

_You got some guys coming from the trees!_

 

Huh? As I look up I see five ROOT, all of them with  **Rasengan** in their hands. All of them heading towards me. 

 

I simply hold out both of my hands and shoot Wood and bones from them to the blue  **Bijudama** rip-off. 

 

BOOM

 

I narrowed my eye as I looked around. ROOT here? ANBU yes, but them. Fishy. Plus I sense something. 

 

Where the hell are you Danzo?

 

_His chakra is definitely here. Looks like he’s occupied with the zombies and Fugaku_

 

Ah, while they mostly consist of civilians and low level shinobi, they are Edo Tensei. Therefore if you put one down then two more will take their place. And I unleashed about...

 

_One hundred and one_

 

Yeah that’s gotta be tough. But I’m confident he’ll survive, especially with his human shields. 

 

“Come on out old man. Then again if I come back a week later maybe you’ll die from old age. Save me the trouble of ki-“

 

**Kamui** is seriously useful I note as a large bo-staff goes through my head. I grab the staff and throw it with the old man. 

 

“Shut your mouth. I’m not in the mood for games! Tell me where Hanzo is and I’ll make your death swift and painful.”

 

“Don’t you mean swift and  _ painless _ ?” I ask. 

 

“I know what I said. I have plenty of ways to kill.”

 

I laugh before asking “Sure. Anyway what makes you so sure that Hanzo is even in charge. For all you know I could be in charge.”

 

“Because a failure of a joker like you can’t even be trusted on a D-rank let alone an attack on the strongest of the Five Great Nations.”

 

“Is that so?” My Rinnegan glows and a giant bull poofs in front of us. “Well isn’t this the very same beast that destroyed most of your precious village.” I say while rubbing rubbing its belly. “To you he'd be a beast but to me he’s my adorable little Alejandro.” He poofs away to wherever he goes. 

 

Now this should be a good time rub some fear. “Now do you see who you’re fucking with? For it is I! Madara Uchi-“

 

He laughed. He’s laughing at me. That’s a new one. We’ll be fixing that soon. 

 

“HaHaHaHa. That might as well be the only good joke I heard out of you. You! With your vulgar mouth! And don’t get me started on that ridiculous mask!”

 

I stick two middle fingers up. 

 

**Death Beam Barrage**

 

He instantly stopped laughing as he turned into mud. 

 

_You might want to move_

 

“Oh no. What am I to do against an attack I cannot see! I guess that the God of All Shinobi has bested me!”

 

**Kamui**

 

Again with the bo-staff. Well if he wants to use weapons I might as well play along. 

 

Lol no. 

 

First I unleash an  **Almighty Push** to get some space. The air looks polluted enough from my mist, now would be a great time to use it. The air gets cold as the surrounding rain stops in place. 

 

I trace my finger in the air and create a streak of ice that appears to be glass like needles or senbon. Then, i swing my arm back and fire them in the direction in which they were created, towards their target. The rain trapped in the gas that was  **50 meters** in size all moved together. 

 

**Ice Shower Storm: One Million Needles of Death**

 

I always wanted to try that out no matter how stupid or ripoff-ish the name was. The requirements were also heavily circumstantial. Their needed to be a  _ ton _ of water to turn into ice and time with chakra needed to be gathered. If interrupted before release it would render it useless. 

 

Basically  **One Thousand Needles of Death** but with different rules and busted. For one, it locks on. 

 

The Third tries to save himself by leaping into the air and sending a volley of flames to the general area of needles. And for two, unlike Haku’s second signature move it’s harder to dodge. 

 

The needles piece the trees and even the fires in favor of their destination. And eventually their target will be next, no matter how much hiding or running you do. 

 

SWISS

 

And there’s not a trace. Guess I used too many needles, really should've learned on how to use restraint. Oh well I’ll just get some DNA somewhere. Nice killing power tho. 

 

“You were supposed to be the God of Shinobi after all. The Strongest of the Five Kage. Guess they overhyped you!” Now I know he’s  _ way  _ stronger in his prime, possibly stronger than Tobirama. But now he’s nothing more than extreme Swiss cheese. 

 

Then the mood drops. The air goes cold. The trees die. For the first time a emotion very common in my original life shows itself. Fear. 

 

**New Quest**

 

**Survive**

 

**Reward**

 

**Life**

 

**Failure**

 

**A year in the Belly of the Reaper**

 

**Permanent* loss of limbs**

 

What the fuck is this?! Because I  _ know  _ that he was supposed to die from that. 

 

**The Shinigami**

 

**_** IF YOU STOPPED TALKING TO YOURSELF FOR FIVE MINUTES AND TOOK THIS SERIOUSLY HE'D BE DEAD BY NOW!!!_

 

Ok. Calm. Down. CALM! THE! FUCK! DOWN!

 

**Gamers Mind**

 

Ok good it worked. Now let’s think rationally. I still have  **Kamui** and  **Flying Raijin** . Yeah, if fucking Orochimaru can get out of this then I’m sure I-

 

**“Sheev Senju.”**

 

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

 

_Maybe if I’m lucky he’ll spare me_

 

‘You’re just as fucking guilty as I am you bastard.’

 

_Hopefully he’ll be nice enough to let me go. And don’t be so bitchy I do have parts of  _ you  _ in my personality, shitty jokes and lack of decency_

 

The not yet dead Hiruzen shouts out angrily in surprise. “Sheev Senju?! You were the one responsible for attacking Konoha!! How could you, no how  _ dare  _ you! How dare you betray Konoha!”

 

“Oh go fuck yourself! You were supposed to be dead you omnishambolic clown-car catastrofuck! There was no way you could’ve survived unless..” The old bastard actually used one of the ANBU as bait, not unrealistic as they were all over the place but definitely not goody goody. “Looks like all that shit about comrades was just bullshit propaganda you hypocritical mongoloid!”

 

“That was their duty as ANBU, to die for Konoha. Their sacrifices will not be in vain, neither will mine.” was all he said. Now I’m definitely glad I ditched ROOT. 

 

**“You have gained my attention. I am here for two reasons, Hiruzen’s and my own. You have gained the attention of many mortal, your soul will be delicious.”**

 

Nooooo. 

 

Fuck this shit I’m out. I ain’t becoming food. 

 

**Perfect Susanoo**

 

HA! Now I’m flying away, away, away, away! Birds are the freest of any animal!

 

I look down at my legs to see them grabbed by the Shinigami. He’s looking straight back. 

 

But even they cannot fly forever. 

 

**“No mortal can escape death. Not even the Gamer,”**

 

OK BYE!

 

**FLYING RAI- Action Canceled**

 

Wha?!

 

**“can escape. I am a painful truth you experienced once and this will be a excruciating lesson you will learn.”**

 

“It didn’t have to turn out this way. I loved you like every other child of the Leaf. You would’ve been loved by all. Yet you turned against us, betrayed the home your ancestors created. Why?” Not the speech, why now. “Now may you rot for eternity in the Belly of the Reaper where you belong!” 

 

Then the Shinigami brings down his knife. 

 

Wait a minute, is that,,

 

“AH!” Hiruzen cries out as a giant piece of wood sticks out from his chest. 

 

It’s knife only cuts a piece of my soul. 

 

“SEAL!”

 

With Hiruzen’s word, it finally got that hungry hippo to fuck off as he faded away. But not without getting in one more word. 

 

“ **You** **_will_ ** **be mine. You wished, you wanted, and you will** **_blow it._ ** **”**

 

That sounds oddly familiar. Wasn’t that a failed self help book?

 

_Wow! That explains so much!_

 

With that my near death experience is gone. So I land my  **Perfect Susanoo** near Hiruzen’s body and turn it off. Now would be a good time to taunt him. So I do with a cheeky smile and use my favorite quote from Obito. 

 

“There is no light. No hope. For you and the rest of the Hidden Leaf Village there is only despair!” I announced. My eyes glowing and spinning wildly and my cheshire grin going mad.

 

“You are wrong, Sheev. Despair breeds hope. Hope that in this darkening world that there is a chance for good to triumph. For if you can hope you can find the light.” Hiruzen argued back. This sounds scripted but then again it’s a game and he shouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. 

 

I end up falling to the ground. Now he’s the one smiling. 

 

“Ha! It’s unfortunate that you've chosen the path of darkness. However like I said our sacrifices were not in vain. No shinobi can possibly fight without their legs. The Leaf will not fall by your hands!” And he began laughing at me standing tall. Let’s fix that. 

 

So I start laughing with him. 

 

This immediately gets Hiruzen to stop laughing. However it’s the shock and despair on his face that’s got me laughing like the lunatic I am. 

 

“No..” He says, hope lost as he sees me rising in the air. The light fading in his eyes said more than words ever could. He falls to the ground hard, his legs losing the will to stand. 

 

“Hahahahaha! I can  _ fly  _ old man! And that’s not the best part! I can sleep this shit off! And if that doesn’t work then I can always use the mask the Uzumaki have to reverse this! So no,  _ you  _ will be living it up in the Belly of the Reaper! You all died in  _ vain _ ! And Konoha will fall and burn, just like any other little leaf. Die knowing you failed!” I cackled with my mad grin growing even wilder. 

 

_He died before you even started monologuing. Then again if I had to hear you bragging I’d wanna die too. And where’s my thank you for saving your life?_

 

‘If you weren’t important for most of my plans you wouldn’t be talking shit like this. But I can show thanks, so thank you Tobi.’

 

_You’d let the others do the same. You necrophiliac. And your welcome._

 

‘Says the guy obsessed with human flesh. Anyway how’s it going with the others?’

 

_Jiraiya’s in a near death state. The ANBU and ROOT are dead. However Danzo is nowhere near the cannon fodder_

 

Still, the fact that he’s even here is still strange. Konoha itself was destroyed by Pain and he didn’t jack shit that was beneficial at all. My best guess is that he was forced to. 

 

Anyway I need to instill fear so he won’t come back with a legion of ROOT. Yes we could handle them but if other villages get involved then things could get messy. I’m not trying to start the Fourth Ninja War this early, I’d lose so much XP 

 

‘Tobi go find him.’

 

_Sure, just give me a moment. Ok done_

 

**Outside of the Woods**

 

“What’s the matter coward? Don’t tell me that you got overwhelmed by  _ civilians _ . Guess you really are as weak and feeble as you look Danzo.” I insult as I warp in still hovering. 

 

I’m greeted with a battle damaged Danzo without his bandages covered in bites and scratches, zombie apocalypses can be a pain. Wow, he still has his arm and  **Sharingan** . Looks like this might be a visual glitch, or the developers were lazy with him, as the Massacre doesn’t occur until six years later. Plus if he did have them then he would’ve had to use  **Izanagi** . 

 

Then again I really wouldn’t want to waste my most powerful tools.  **Kamui** and  **Limbo Clones** are way too valuable. 

 

_Hes running away you know_

 

Oh yah. Bitch get over here. 

 

**Universal Pull**

 

“Gah!” He cries out as he is pulled to my hand. I turn him around so our eyes meet. Kind obscured by my Cory  **Henge** but it works enough to do its job. Plus his smile is a bit unnerving. 

 

“What do you want with me?! If you want secrets then you won’t get any out of me, I’d rather die than betray Konoha! So you might as well kill me!” The ROOT Leader snarls. 

 

Now what the hell do I do with him? I could very easily kill him and let the Leaf rot until I burn it to ashes. They’d be weaker without a capable leader, no matter how horrible Danzo might be. Plus ROOT might freak out. 

 

Or I could leave him alive to play Hokage. That would screw everyone over back home. One of his most popular fanfics depicted his time as Hokage as a dictatorship that is opposed by our boy Naruto. 

 

AH! Did he just fucking bite me! That cunt!

 

Nah screw it let’s kill the old bastard. Besides he’ll just use that  **Izanagi** anyway. 

 

_You sure about this? It could screw you over if you don’t kill him for good_

 

‘Yeah I’m sure. Besides, I still need that Massacre for moar  **Sharingan,** Itachi, and so I don’t have deal with the Uchiha.’

 

_Fine, but if this somehow blows up your head I better not hear you whining!_

 

‘Pretty sure you meant ‘blows up in your face’. 

 

_I know what I said_

 

So I bring my attention back to the man whos….’Tobi where is he?’

 

_Zombie #52 through #70_

 

“AH! Not this hell again!”

 

Zombie Apocalypse is definitely effective. 

 

I pull him back with a  **Susanoo** clad arm and dribble him like a basketball ball before chucking him as hard as I can in Konoha’s direction. 

 

_Damn it I was hungry!_

 

‘Go eat the bloody ANBU you obtuse omelette’

 

**_……...** What?_

 

**Middle of the Woods**

 

I warp to find the dead body of Jiraiya. 

 

“I actually feel a little bad, I liked the guy. Even though I plagiarized his books by publishing the future one as my own but as hentai. Made a killing off that too.” I say. 

 

“w...what the hell? bobs and vagane, that was you?” A strained voice says. 

 

The voice quickly got my attention. 

 

“Da faq are you not?! never mind you’ll be soon.”

 

”whatever, you’ll be stopped someday. you w-“

 

“If you’re talking about your so called ‘Child of Prophecy’,” This instantly shut him up as dread erupted with me mentioning that name. “Well two of them are my slaves and that little shit Naruto only has five percent of the Kyuubi's chakra. Unless there’s a fourth you can pull out of your ass.” 

 

“H..how did yo-“ He tries to ask surprised. 

 

“Who did you think left that letter, a dying man shouldn’t be able to write much, even legibly. So really you should curse your inability to use common sense, idiot. But I am not completely without mercy.”

 

**Sexy Style: Yuri Yuri Paradise**

 

There, now he can die without the guilt and in a happy place. 

 

I give everyone else a glance. They look like shit. Yeah they could definitely kill Jiraiya but that doesn’t mean they wanted to. Except maybe Kushina for him deeming a hooker more important than her pregnancy. 

 

And they’re glaring at me too. 

 

“Don’t worry about it he’ll be joining you guys soon. Anyway just head back to base, you’re all on break until I need you.”

 

With my dismissal they warp away with the dead Toad Sage’s body. 

 

Then a stray thought popped up. 

 

I still need my mask and that staff. ‘Any Edo close to my battleground go there and get the Third’s staff and my mask.’

 

But another question is where the hell is my reward? I want my edgy title damnit!

 

_Yo Sheev! Observe me!_

 

Ok, but I’m getting a weird feeling from this. 

 

**Name: Tobi**

 

**Title: Godslayer of All Shinobi**

 

what the hell. 

 

_I know right! It’s so unnecessarily edgy and I love it. And have you seen these shats!_

 

**Title: Godslayer of All Shinobi**

 

**This title was earned for killing one of the following: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

 

**Effects: All ninja instinctively fear the title holder. Fear is 15% stronger per rank under Kage. Chunin and below cannot move.**

 

**Will deal 45% more damage to shinobi. 25% more damage against those who hold the title: God of All Shinobi.**

 

***Note that the effects do not apply on those stronger/higher level than you.**

 

Holy shit that is broken. Sure my title of  **Madara Uchiha** does similar effects but better in terms of fear and respect but the effects on Hashirama are what got my attention. Then again what are the odds that I’ll fight him at full power. And if it does come to that then I can just wear Tobi like a suit and win. 

 

But that’s still bull. Whatever happened to the symbiotic thing?

 

_Hah! I am now one of the most powerful beings on this planet! Fear my UNLIMITED POWAH! For it was I who killed the God of Shinobi! Meaning I shit on everyone pre War Arc!!_ Tobi shouts ignoring my question in favor of rubbing his ‘achievement’ in my face. 

 

‘Don’t get too drunk on power, or you might lose your legs. Besides you used sneak attack you cheap bastard’

 

_I did and that’s how ninjaing works, but lucky for me that I can rearrange my body so your soul damage doesn’t affect me_

 

Ok now that’s bull. 

 

**10 minutes later**

 

Weird, shouldn’t be that hard to find an overgrown stick. The mask may be excusable. But wait a second, 

 

Wasn’t there something special about it. I remember it having an eye. It’s alive, oh that monkey king guy. What was it? Emma or somethin. Whatever, what’s important is the fact that Emma was there when the  **Shinigami** announced my name. For that he has to die as I can’t have him telling the Leaf my identity. That would render the  **Madara Uchiha** title pointless. 

 

‘Tobi, get some Edos and re-enact Cincinnati or Planet Vegeta on everyone’

 

_Whats that supposed to mean?_

 

‘Monkey slaughtering’

 

_Oh. Got it then_

 

**Amegakure**

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

 

I warp back into my room ready for a long night of rest. I need my legs back, I can’t even take a piss like this!

 

“Tobi you are in charge until I wake up. Make sure nothing happens. You already know what to do.”

 

_Yare yare, I know. Just go to sleep already_

 

\---------------—————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**You have slept for 1460 days/4 years. All energy and health has been restored. You have gained access sleep.**

 

Huh. Four whole years. I guess that damage from the  **Shinigami** would be worth a lot more than a simple eye transplant. 

 

Wow I am really rested. Probably something to do with this  **excess sleep** . I feel really calm. 

 

But still, that encounter was weird. The Shinigami looked just like he did in the anime but he doesn't feel right. Plus he somehow knew that I'm the  **Gamer.** Weirdest of all was the whole you will be mine thing for food. Regardless that doesn't really matter much anymore as the only living person who knew Reaper Death Seal was Hiruzen. Sure there's that scroll but I can always burn the damn thing later on. 

 

Then I get out of my room to find that the place is a mess. Jashin’s symbol is all our the place, Hidan, but so is the number nine for some reason. God damn it Tobi, why did I leave you in charge. 

 

“Ah, it is good to see you Sheev-sama after all this time.” Mikoto greets. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“I’d like a steak with ginger ale. Plus I’d like to know what happened while I was asleep.” I ask. 

 

“Well Tobi has done quite a lot in your absence. Honestly you’d be better off asking him or Yahiko.”

 

“Well it was nice chattin with ya.” So I give a kiss on the mouth with a squeeze and head off leaving a blushing Mikoto behind to cook my lunch. 

 

‘Tobi, where are you?’ 

 

Then out of nowhere he rose from the ground. 

 

_OH HOW I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SHEEV!_ He exclaimed. Loudly. 

 

And caught me in a bear hug. Weird how soft yet bark like he is. I awkwardly pat his back. 

 

“Anyway I’d like to know what the hell you did in my absence.”

 

_Oh that’s simple. First we wiped out every single monkey summon, however I wouldn’t expect anyone but the Snakes or really desperate summons joining you_

 

I can live with that, especially when I have my own summons via  **Rinnegan** . 

 

_Then over a very complicated process we managed to cripple 3 of the 5 Great Nations_

 

“How did you-“

 

_Fanfiction cliches, like that civilian council crap. The best part is that they can’t refuse due to the fact that their “daimyo” ordered it under threat of taxation. Forgery is really easy when you get the hang of it_

 

Oh yeah that. 

 

_Last major change so far is the Hokage._

 

“What, did Danzo die or something?”

 

_Nah, never was._

 

“Then who was?”

 

_Lets go and see_

 

**Konohagakure**

 

**Hokage Mountain**

 

Despite it being night time I can still see the mountain clearly. Surprised they rebuilt it almost the same way, except for Fugaku’s eyes and an extra head with a mini head on top. 

 

_I gave that job to your old jounin sensei. Ah, good ol what’s his face_

 

“Tobi you block! I can’t believe you cucked Danzo with a fucking  _ B-rank  _ jounin of all people! Fucking  _ Gai _ would’ve been less insulting. Ha!” I gave the plant thingy a pat on the head. 

 

_Dont be too rude. He is a  _ respectable low _ A-rank, like that Kakashi guy. Totally Hokage material in my opinion, and don’t forget about his adorable doggy_

 

“Kakashi was  _ high  _ A-rank you bozo. How pissed was Danzo anyway?”

 

_Bud he is  _ still _ pissed. But thanks to the “daimyo’s” threat of quadruple taxes he can’t do shit. Plus he got some stigma when word came out of your defection. The clans weren’t happy about that_

 

We warp back. 

 

_Then for the others A got prosthetic legs, Onoki is still a nutcase, and Rasa is Rasa. It feels wrong picking on poor Suna._

 

“Good, but what about the Uchiha? I still need me that massacre.” Then Tobi started chuckling crazily. 

 

_You’re gonna enjoy this. The Uchiha elders are pissed off about Fugaku’s death and the rumors that he abandoned the Leaf. Plus Itachi is perfectly capable of slaughtering the clan._

 

“This is two years early, that would make a big difference. Plus I don’t think the Hokage is gonna approve of this, then again Danzo.”

 

_Mah nah here’s the thing. Losing her parents and protecting her sister makes for great motivation, plus she’s gone batshit crazy._

 

“Good, so she’s the same. Now all we have to do is speed things along and change a few things. I’ll have myself  **Kotoamatsukami,** Shisui, and an Itachi.”

 

**Three Months Later**

 

Ah yes, clan killing time. Fun for the wh- wait. 

 

The event that forever changed Sasuke and Itachi’s lives. Driving Sasuke to the path of darkness while all poor Itachi wanted to do was protect his baby brother. 

 

I kind of feel bad for the guy but the Uchiha are too big of a threat to let live. Plus it’ll build character. 

 

From one of my clones I find where Itachi and her partner are. 

 

Of course comes one big difference, Shisui gets to join in. No way did I let Danzo get his eyes, they’re now sitting comfortably in my  **inventory.**

 

“AHH” Looks like I should get started. 

 

**New Quest**

 

**Assist in the Uchiha Massacre**

 

**Kill not just the all of the men but the women and children too.**

 

**Reward**

 

**Sharingan eyes**

 

**Itachi Uchiha as a subordinate/Edo Tensei**

 

**Shisui Uchiha as a subordinate/Edo Tensei**

 

**Failure**

 

**The Uchiha repopulate**

 

**Possible civil war**

 

**Death of Itachi and or Shisui.**

 

I just waltz in the police station. This catches everyone’s attention. But before anyone could say anything I make the first move, three bodies fall to the floor by my blade. The other seven die by kunai to their vital organs. I leave a clone behind to pick up their eyes. 

 

I rush up the stairs to the next floor to find the rest ready to fight. 

 

“Who the hell are you?!” one of them ask. 

 

“You can call me the Janitor, because I clean up trash like you.”

 

“Funny man huh! I’ll show you something funny!” a man says before he starts a jutsu which the rest of them follow along with. 

 

**Kamui**

 

The flames goes into my eye, only for them to come out of it. 

 

**Wind Style: Dragon’s Gust**

 

The enhanced flames with wind hit their creators burning them and the building down.

 

I jump out of the window to escape and find soon to be dead bodies on the outside. As I fall I throw many kunai to hit my six targets. 

 

They hit their mark except for one little girl. For her I just threw a sword at her gut. And that does the trick. 

 

_Why the fuck would you throw a sword? You have kunai and shuriken for that you cheese bag_

 

‘Because why not? Anyway how many are left Tobi?’

 

_So far a good 97% of them are dead. All that’s life is little ol Rin and a couple of others_

 

Well that was easy, not emotionally for the others obviously but still. Anyway I gotta meet up with them. So I wait with only the smell of blood and the sound of screams. 

 

**5 minutes later**

 

_Their here_

 

I got up from a random rooftop to meet two of the last Uchiha. Both of them look and feel like shit. 

 

“It’s over” Itachi states. 

 

“You’re” I attempt to ask. 

 

“No. Let’s go” Shisui interrupts. 

 

“Go on ahead, we’re going to confirm things with the Leaf higher ups.” With that I dismiss myself by phasing away. The smell is the same but the sound is now of crying, tears shed in mourning. 

 

This is some fucked up shit. But at least they have each other. But even this feels scripted...

 

When they’re far enough I phase to Sasuk-Rin. She’s still crying, the work of  **Tsukuyomi** no doubt.

 

I summon Kushina and Fugaku. They look at me confused before I point in front of them. “You have five minutes, do whatever you want.”The moment they see Sas-Rin they automatically grab and hug her. She looks up to see her parents right in front of them. She’s speechless before she starts crying even more. 

 

“Don’t cry Rin-chan, your Tou-san and Kaa-chan are here.” Fugaku tries to comfort his second daughter. Now I’m feeling a little uncomfortable. 

 

“why did they...WHY DID THEY KILL THEM ALL!!” Rin cried before burying herself deeper into her parents.

 

Fugaku looked at me with his Mangekyou blazing. “Sheev, what the fuck happened.” He asked angrily. 

 

“Danzo” I plainly explained. 

 

“I should’ve killed that bastard while I had the chance. But why didn’t you do anything?”

 

“I was awake for only three months, there wasn’t much I could do.” I lied to the former clan head. Obviously I could’ve but why, the Uchiha would’ve only been nuisances later down the line. But it wouldn’t do to isolate Fugaku and my other Uchiha. 

 

“Anyway your time is up, both of you need to leave before the ANBU arrive, say your goodbyes.”

 

“Just remember that no matter what happens, no matter what you do we’ll still love you.” Kushina whispers while holding her last child. 

 

“We’ll be watching over you and we still love you Rin-chan. Grow strong and make us proud.” Fugaku says. 

 

“P..please don’t go, how am I -“ 

 

“Goodbye Rin Uchiha, live on for us.” They say before fading away. 

 

“Kaa-chan, tou-san..” 

 

“Now little one” i say drawing her attention. “If you wish to see your parents again, you must grow strong, you must avenge your fallen clan.”

 

“You...your right. I’ll kill Ita-“

 

“No. They were forced to by the Leaf. To avenge your clan you must destroy the Hidden Leaf. And I can help.”

 

“How?”

 

“Just close your eyes Rin and fall into the realm of dream, where you will see them all again. “ I say activating my eyes. And now she’s asleep. Like Naruto I thought she at least deserved some comfort before her life goes to shit, plus it gives her even stronger motivation. 

 

I grab nearest body of an Uchiha with a pair of  **Sharingan** and pluck them out. Then I remove Rin’s eyes and replace them. For my last step I program them to explode like I did for little Naruto.  **Amaterasu** and  **Kagutsuchi** are mine. 

 

_They coming, ya might want to leave now_ 

 

With that warning I warp away as I still have a meeting. 

 

**Woods**

 

I warp in front of a running pair of Shisui with a missing eye and a murder of crows. 

 

“Who are you and what’s with the new mask?” Shisui asked. 

 

“I wear this because my true identity would cause a panic. And I could not help myself, masks are all too stylish. As for names you can just call me Insidious. But more importantly WHAT IS THAT!” 

 

“Insidious-san, you mentioned you were part of a group known as Akatsuki correct.” I nod. “Then we would like to join.” The murder asks. “And please ignore this, it well sort itself out shortly.”

 

“Sure, fine, whatever. Just head to Amegakure and the leader, Yahiko, will let you in. And it would be kindly appreciated that you don’t let any ROOT or ANBU follow you.”

 

“Of course, however you must not attack Konoha or Rin Uchiha.” Shisui states. Itachi just flaps her?,  their? wings. 

 

“I agree to your terms. Do note however that there are many types of people, strange will be more common for you two” Then I warp away. 

 

**Amegakure**

**Akatsuki HQ**

 

_Any reason why you didn’t kill them all for XP_

 

‘‘So I could get more later on. Itachi's most famous moments are the Massacre, battle with Sasuke, and the Fourth War. Same for Sasuke and Naruto. 

Killing them at the War, the end of the Shippuden and one of its most iconic moments would get me a shit ton of XP. Potentially millions or even billions!’’

 

_So this whole time you didn’t kill everyone and become the Juubi was just because you were farming_

 

‘‘Yep. 

 

_Wonder how you’d do as an actual farmer. You’d probably be a weed farmer cuz leech off people_

 

“Of course I’m not waiting until the War Arc. This all ends at Pain’ attack on Konoha and the Itachi battle. I’ll  _ make _ my own War Arc.” I make several events null and void with what I’ve done so far. 

 

“Anyway you have a lot of time to kill, so I’m gonna sleep it off.”

 

_Hol up, you  _ just _ woke up from a coma four years ago and you want to do it again?_

 

“You can handle it, you did it for four years didn’t you. Besides you and the Edos can do most of what I can for me, so here’s a list” I say tossing a to do list at Tobi. 

 

Now if you excuse me I’m off for a quick orgy and a bloodline induced nap. 

———————————————————————

 

**Three Weeks Later**

 

“Hokage-sama!” A group of ROOT cry as try run up to him. 

 

“What is it, as you can see I was in the middle of  _ advising _ the Godaime.” The almost Hokage said. 

 

“Rin Uchiha is missing. We have searched the village thoroughly but there has been no sight of her. But we have found a note.”

 

“Give me that.” Danzo ordered taking the note from the agent’s hands and started to read it. 

 

_ ‘First you lose the Senju in a month and now you lose the Uchiha in two weeks. Good God you are just terrible with children aren’t you. No wonder a B-Rank and his  _ dog _ were considered better candidates for Hokage.  _

 

_ Your friend, _

_ Tobey 1/27 _

 

_ P.S Just hope Itachi doesn’t finds out.’ _

 

“Danzo, that date was one week ago. The child  has been gone for a week.” The actual and very unwilling Hokage butt in, Tsubaki Inuzuka. 

 

The ‘Shadow Hokage’ proceeded to burn it and have a fit of rage in the Hokage’s office, better known as a temper tantrum. These have been frequent since Sheev’s defection, the Daimyo’s visit, and the latest case of bad news, the jinchuriki’s identity was released. 

 

Tsubaki sighed and poured himself a glass of sake as the ROOT left to get replacement furniture like they had done before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I got an announcement. The story will end in 4 to 6 chapters including the next one. Writing long isn’t my style and can’t really work in this without feeling forced. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and the next chapter will be short but hopefully sooner.


End file.
